The Bonds that Bind
by AquariusShadow
Summary: For 10 years, it was only my brother and me. All we had were each other. It wasn't until that fateful day where destiny, or whatever you would call it, separated us. It's amazing what being in different houses can do to test the bonds that bind families together. That's where I'm at right now. My name is Reina Potter, and all I wanted to do is survive. Starts in GOF. DracoxOC.
1. Prologue

**The Bonds that Bind.**

 _Prologue: Sorting._

*Flashback*

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched my brother sit down at the Gryffindor table next to a redheaded boy I was unfamiliar with. As I rubbed my left forearm absentmindedly, I knew it was my turn to get sorted.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Ba-dum._

I could feel my heart slamming against my ribcage, threatening to break free.

"Potter, Reina." Professor McGonagall called out as soon as the happy cheers of the Gryffindors lessoned instantaneously.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Ba-dum._

I gulped as I could feel the stares of the millions of students' eyes on me. Trying to tune out the murmurs of; "So that's _the_ Reina Potter." Along with a few; "It's amazing she was spared." I took a deep breath before my legs decided to start working for once.

I walked up to the wooden stool and tentatively sat down, facing my audience. Right before the hat was placed upon my head, I caught a glimpse of my brother giving me a thumbs up. I gave him a meek smile before I could see nothing but darkness.

Oh Merlin, this hat smells disgusting. One would assume that the Professors would have cast a charm on it so it would automatically smell fresh and clean before each kid got sorted. Who knows how many heads are unsanitary. Various children could end up infecting the entire student body with lice and no one would notice until it would be too late.

But no.

Oh no.

Trying to suffocate us are you with your horrendous odor are you, you stupid hat? Or is spreading disease part of your evil plan as well? Not today, oh no, not today. I will not succumb to your evil plans.

Snapping my head back to reality, I chose to focus on my breathing and try to slow down my uncontrollable thoughts. Scowling as I was evidently failing in doing so. Not surprisingly, that would be when the smelly hat decided to whisper to me.

"Hmmm, another Potter child." Of course, the tone of its voice has to match the smell it was radiating. "Despite your strong loyalty to your brother, you're definitely not a Hufflepuff given particularly rude you're being." I grimaced.

 _Get on with it, I'm nervous as it is_. I thought desperately.

"Nor do you have the patience for it." The hat quipped back. I rolled my eyes before realizing that it was, in fact, pointless. As it is a hat, therefore, hats have no eyes to see the motion being done anyway.

"While you are most definitely the challenging type, there's something more…sneaky about your…approach to life's adversary. You could be outstanding in Gryffindor like your brother chose, but your methods and values lie elsewhere."

Chose? My brother chose the house of the brave and reckless? I didn't realize you could CHOOSE if you so desired. But if you could choose what house you wanted then, what's the point of the sorting in the first place?

"Hmm, your mind is a very intriguing type. A Potter not quite fit for Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff, but fit for Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw? You indeed have enough wit and the inclination for knowledge but…. Tsk tsk tsk, where to put you?" I groaned. It feels as if I've been up here for ten minutes. I can practically hear people snoring in the background. Okay, maybe that is an exaggeration considering the hat is big enough to cover my ears. "Alright. You give me no choice, it's all here in your mind." It paused before shouting; "SLYTHERIN!"

 _Ba-dum._

 _Drop._

I should have chosen myself.

" _There's not one witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."_

Those words echoed throughout my head and I momentarily questioned if there was a higher power that has my fate set in stone. A fate that could quite possibly condemn me to be _bad._

I then realized that I'm not one who tends to live up to other people's expectations.

I felt the hat lift off of my head as I took a few seconds to reorient myself while taking in the shock radiating off of my fellow students. I was surprised at how much disappointment was evident on the wide variety of people.

I slid off of the stool and walked at a quick enough pace towards the Slytherin table. These people actually seem happy I got sorted into their house. It was relieving to see. During my walk I could hear people from the table chanting; "WE GOT THE OTHER POTTER!" The closer I got to the table, I could see the only seat open was the one right next to the arrogant, platinum-haired boy that gave my brother a hard time earlier. My luck.

Right before I sat down, I took a quick glance towards the Gryffindor table, not happy with the sight in front of me. My brother was staring at me, our shared emerald green eyes wide, flickering with confusion. His red-headed buddies he befriended shared the same look of disappointment that the rest of the school –minus my housemates—held. I broke my brother's gaze and looked down at my empty plate, completely ignoring the ideal small chat the platinum-haired boy was attempting to make.

*End Flashback*

It was in that moment I knew the universe was testing the bonds that bind my brother and me together. My brother. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers, I'm completely aware that the prologue is very short but do not worry, my chapters are much longer as I am a personal fan of long chapters. This fanfic has been a two year long ongoing project for me and I now have the courage and the time to post it!**

 **I'm also aware that the 'Harry Potter twin in Slytherin' trope is fairly common, but I have some ideas that I haven't seen any other author do and I'm very excited to see people's responses.**

 **So, to everyone that clicked, thank you for taking the time to read and please leave a review, follow, favorite, I LOVE feedback. I am open to ideas and criticism but I also feel that criticism should also have a compliment implemented as well.**

 **As far as an uploading schedule...I'll upload within one to two weeks.**

 **This author's note has been long enough so with that I'll take my leave and see y'all soon with chapter 1!**

 **~Aquarius**


	2. Ch1: The Quidditch World Cup

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 1 for ya. I just wanted to say thank you for the response to the prologue I posted last week-I was genuinely surprised to see that must positivity with it especially since it was just a short prologue and it really warmed my heart to see you guys giving this a chance!**

 **Now I wanted to give a couple short disclaimers, 1) I purposefully made Reina not like Ron and Hermione and I have done so for a very specific reason so if any of you guys are hard-core Ron and Hermione fans to the point where you don't like anything negative towards those characters then this story is not the one for you and I don't want to see any reviews complaining about that. 2) When I first started this story in sporadic episodes, I had just re-read the Harry Potter series so my memory of 'book' events was more clear than it is now so this story will have a mixture of 'movie' and 'book' events-leaning more towards movie.**

 **And last but not least, I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Reina-enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup.

"Dad!" I heard Ronald Weasley –or as I sometimes like to call the Red-Headed Moron - call out. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest!" Mr. Arthur Weasley, head of the Muggle Object- something about not using them inappropriately- Department in the Ministry of Magic. I can never remember the title - answered to his son. _That's comforting._ I thought bitterly as I trudged along the grass to Salazar knows where. 5 minutes later and I'm still not completely awake…

"Whose brilliant idea was it to take off at 6 in the bloody morning?" I growled out to no one in particular.

Today is the day Harry and I were going with the Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup, supposedly, which is very exciting. Sort of. Not really actually. I couldn't care less for Quidditch. I mean, how do you expect a cleaning tool to keep you hoisted up thousands of feet in the air? Sweet Salazar it makes me nauseous to think about how many feet from the ground you have to fly to play the bloody game in the first place. It's a death sentence waiting to happen.

"Aw, wittle Reina is so cute when she's grumpy. Isn't she Georgie?" Yay. My favorite pair of red-headed twins. I groaned louder in frustration, my body slumping excessively from lack of energy. If only the Weasley's understood the amazing muggle concept known as coffee.

"That she is Freddie that she is."

I growled threateningly in their direction. "If you don't shut your pie holes I'm going to show you just how grumpy I can get." Their shared grins only widened to where it defies all logic and nature.

"But Rei-Rei," I growled at the nickname. Wow, I seem to be growling a lot today. "It's such a lovely and exciting day!"

"Think of it as an adventure!"

As soon as they said that, I had one twin latching onto each arm as they started dragging me towards the group. It seems as if I was getting too far behind with how slow I was 'walking.'

"It's too early for adventures."

Once we caught up with the rest of the group, I noticed Harry grin back at me in amusement. "Morning sis, lovely weather we are having isn't it?" His grin widened as my frown deepened. "Bird chirping, sun shining…."

"Brother-dear, you of all people know that mornings are evil. So shut it." I hissed at him, he shook his head but still kept that amused grin plastered on his face. I heard him laugh a little before he continued his conversation with Ronald. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to slap it off his face, but I'm still too tired to exert anymore of my precious energy.

"Arthur!"

I jumped at the loudness of the unfamiliar voice. The twins howled in laughter at my discomfort so I elbowed them in the gut; earning a satisfying "oomph" and a "sorry Reina" in response. At least I'm completely awake now.

"About time son!" The owner of the alarming voice greeted. I immediately took notice that his attire is of...muggle clothing? If that's the case then I almost feel bad for all the muggles in the world because that really is a horrible attempt.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." I took note of the look Mr. Weasley gave me once he said that, I narrowed my bright emerald eyes in response. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone."

Giving me another heart attack this morning, a boy not much older than me, jumped down from the sky. Literally. Okay, maybe he fell from a tree branch but details-details…. "And this strapping young man must be Cedric, is that right?" I heard the twins scoff behind me, causing me to roll my eyes and decide to take in the boy's physical appearance.

Strapping indeed.

I don't think I've ever seen any guy look that-that beautiful. This boy is strikingly handsome, there's no question to it. He bore sandy blonde hair which was long and soft enough for one to run their fingers through. He also had calm gray eyes and a decent build to his body –most likely from being the Hufflepuff's seeker. Yes I know some information about Quidditch thank you very much. Even so, I'm still ignorant in a majority of the subject though. Cedric also gave off a nice demeanor to top it off. Normally I don't pay any attention to boys in general, but this Cedric Diggory is something.

"Yes, sir." Oh Merlin, even his voice sounds heavenly. If I didn't have the twins holding me still, I would've passed out…definitely the exhaustion talking.

I took a quick note at Hermione Granger, my brother's other best friend, or as I liked to call Furmione. That brilliant nickname was created by me in honor of 2nd year when she accidentally used cat fur in her poly-juice potion, keeping the form of a cat for weeks.

To this day I'm still proud of my creativity.

Along with Furmione, I noticed Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and crushee on my brother, giggling and blushing at the very intriguing Cedric Diggory.

Needless to say, my protective instincts took over. Which is especially healthy considering I have yet to say 'hello' to the boy. I shot a glare in their direction.

"Reina?" The twins snapped me out of my glaring contest.

"Huh?" I asked in a dazed tone.

"You have an unusual look on your face." Fred told me with a raised eyebrow. My glare must have been distorted or something so I sighed and played it off.

"I'm still exhausted stupid." Fred and George smirked in response as I regained my composure.

The last thing I need is anyone taking note that I, Reina Potter, is starting to show interest in guys. I mean, I guess you could I say I've had normal pre-teen crushes, but nothing has ever been strong enough for me to classify as an actual crush. The twins made fun of me all the time for it. They believed that I was lying so those two tried to play the guilt card as a way for me to open up 'buried unaddressed emotions' as they liked to call it. After the end of 2nd year, they gave up and accepted the fact that being 11 and 12 is too young –for me at least- to show any interest in the opposite sex.

"And you two must be The Potter Twins: Harry and Reina Potter I presume?" Amos Diggory switched his attention from Mr. Weasley and started examining my brother and me in an analytic manner. Instinctively, I linked arms with Harry.

"That's correct." I confirmed cautiously. I don't trust new people, even if they are the father of the oh-so-handsome, Cedric Diggory.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." My brother, ever so polite.

"The pleasure is all mine, my boy. What with Cedric telling me all about how he managed to win against the Harry Potter in the final Quidditch match last year." Amos Diggory sighed in contentment while my body tensed. My eyes flickered to Cedric, taking note of his bright red, guilt-stricken face.

"Dad, you know that I offered a rematch."

"With, all due respect, sir." I drawled. The twins hooted in affirmation, knowing that we all are about to witness the beast. Mr. Diggory raised an all too naïve brow at me. "If it weren't for the case of dementors running amok, Harry would have easily won. That game was not about lack of ability, but about lack of control over the freaking dementors of Azkaban who have a particular craving for depressive Potter memories."

Papa Diggory gasped, taken off guard. Cedric fiddled with his sleeves, as his friendly expression appeared ridden with guilt. I momentarily felt bad for my outburst- despite it being very justified.

"Reina!" Harry hissed.

"Oh come on Harry. You mean to tell me that you were not thinking the exact same thing? Don't play chivalrous brother-dear, we are twins after all."

Another glaring match between my brother and I was a go. I could hear the twins already starting to place bets on who would break first.

"LOOK!" Ginny Weasley snapped us out of our quarrel and the rest of the Weasley clan ran up to what the girl was pointing at.

"Come on guys." One of them called out to the rest of us.

I shook my head and held up a finger signaling that I needed a minute. The twins led Harry away from me while I stood there trying to collect my thoughts.

Cedric's guilt stricken face burned the back of my mind. I mean, I don't have any interest for Quidditch nor was that comment meant to be a jibe at him. But something about his expression stirred up something perplexing inside me.

I let out a deep breath, but the feeling didn't go away.

I decided to start following the gang again. Sadly I had to sprint as they were much farther along than me.

The guilt got better of me as I ran –wasting the rest of my little energy- to catch up with Cedric, who was also trailing behind a little bit.

I tapped the boy on his shoulder and he smiled politely, slowing down as I was evidently out of breath.

"Hey uh," I began awkwardly after catching my breath while looking down at my shoes and picking at my lucky wristband. I hate apologizing with a burning passion. Curse you Diggory with your handsome charms. You're making me feel guilty about things I never feel guilty for. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it, Reina." The warmth of his hand on my arm surprised me before I realized that this was his bold way comforting me. It took all my strength not to flinch away at the sudden contact. "I know you were only sticking up for your brother and I understand that." Damn those understanding Hufflepuffs. I looked up to see Cedric giving me a reassuring smile with those stupidly adorable gray eyes. My cheeks flared instantly. "Besides, my dad, he uh, he likes to boast about me all the time to famous people. It's kinda embarrassing really."

"I-uh-thank you, Cedric. Besides, fame ain't all it's cracked up to be." I let out an awkward laugh while gracing him with a rare small smile as we walked to Merlin knows where.

"Just so you know, you aren't bad at what you do." Cedric raised an eyebrow at me. "Quidditch, I mean."

Wow, so eloquently put Reina. Gold star for you.

"Oh, right, thank you." I hmm'd in response. "Say, why don't I ever see you on the Quidditch field?"

"…cuz I don't play Quidditch."

"Obviously," He nudged my side. Man, this boy has a niche for touching me. Although that time I was not as jumpy. "I meant why?"

I gulped as I averted my gaze from his curious expression while picking at my wristband again. "I don't know how to play." Hopefully, he bought that bullshit excuse. While it is not a lie, it's not the entire truth.

"Seriously?" I nodded, facing him again while raising an eyebrow. "I would have thought, given your brother…my mistake." Cedric gave an awkward laugh.

"It's not a big deal, people tend to give me the same expectations as they give Harry so it's nothing new."

"Wow, I'm sorry." I shrugged. "Perhaps I can teach you sometime?"

"What?"

Surely, he has to be joking.

"How about it Reina, when term starts I'll teach you how to play?"

His genuine expression showed no trace of deceitfulness, but then again, one could never be too sure.

I barked out a laugh, deciding to play along as I'm positive that when term starts, Cedric will have forgotten about this exchange. "Alright then Cedric. Fair warning, I'm a handful."

I stupidly gave him a playful wink, he laughed at my antics.

"There you kids are!" Arthur Weasley called out.

"Sorry, just making sure Reina here," Cedric put an arm around my shoulders as he led me up closer to the clan. I sighed in content as I have decided that I do, in fact, enjoy it when he touches me. "Got up here alright."

"Righty-o, come on then, we have a tight schedule!"

Cedric removed his arm from my shoulders and went to go stand by his dad.

"Why are you all standing around that manky old boot?" My poor brother was circling the boot as if he would jump up and bite him on the nose.

I glanced at said 'manky old boot' while heading towards the twins. And a manky old boot it is. He really wasn't exaggerating.

"It's not just any manky old boot mate,"

"It's a port-key."

"Duh, Harry." I cheekily stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Shove off, Reina."

"Touchy….."

"Time to go." Mr. Weasley informed.

We all grabbed the boot. I looked back to see Harry staring at us with a dumbfounded expression. Instinctively, I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to the boot with my free hand.

"Thanks, sis."

"Yea-yea, don't be so oblivious next time."

Next thing I know we are spinning in the air. The sensation of traveling by port-key was inexplicable by itself, without the focus of how high up I am. If anything, it was an increasing amount of pain as my head started to spin. My stomach was tying itself in knots as I could feel the weight of gravity press down on my back while trying to combat the magical transportation. I clenched my eyes shut so I wouldn't be tempted to look down. My heart-rate was increasing by the second as the rest of my body was dangling in the air. "Harry…" I muttered, hoping he got the message. He used his free hand to rub my back.

"Let go kids!" My eyes snapped open at the ludicrous demand.

"WHAT?!" Furmione and I screeched at the same time.

"Come on Reina! Together!" Harry removed his hand from my back and turned my head so I would be facing him.

"On 3!"

"One…two…three…!" We simultaneously counted and released the boot then fell from the sky.

This was it. This is how I would die. Is that the Grim Reaper coming to greet me before we take our trip to hell? DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT REINA DON'T YOU DARE! I could feel the wind piercing through my soul the faster I fell. Goodbye cruel, cruel world. I'm sorry my death was something so meaningless.

Everyone's screams filled the air until a loud crash vibrated through the ground.

Oh wow. I didn't die! Such a revelation. I opened my eyes and sat up enough to see that everyone else was still intact. Of course, freaking Cedric Diggory –along with the other two adults- were flying downwards gracefully from the sky. I glared at his form that was making its way towards me.

"You okay, Reina?" Cedric asked as he held out his hand for me to take.

"How in the name of Merlin did you manage to not flail to your death?" I questioned, taking his hand and letting him pull me up from the ground.

"Practice." He answered cheekily. I punched his arm, lightly of course, which he cradled in mock hurt.

"…thank you…by the way. For helping me up."

"You're welcome, my lady." Cedric mock bowed.

"I'm not a lady…" I grumbled but was grinning all the same.

"I think you have a fan base." Cedric pointed at the twins who were frantically calling my name and giving us weird looks.

"Criminy," I sighed. "That's my cue to bid you adieu."

Cedric laughed. "See you around, Reina!"

I lazily waved my hand –more like flicked it—and jogged towards the twins.

"Not cool." I pointed at the both of them.

"You and Diggory aye?" George commented slyly, putting his arm around my shoulders. I groaned, knowing the twins they are going to use the small interactions for my disadvantage.

"He was just being friendly. I mean, what else would you expect of a Hufflepuff?"

"Whatever you say Reina-darling." George mocked in a sing-song voice.

I noticed that Fred was being unusually quiet.

"Everything okay ginger-squared?"

"Oh…yea all good," He shook his head before grinning mischievously. "Let's go check out the tent aye Potter-squared?"

I could still tell that something was off with him, so I did the only thing I could do; "Carry me!" and that was enough to do the trick as Fred seemed to turn back to normal.

We arrived at the Weasley tent site and Fred all but dropped me off of his back.

"Home sweet home, I'll save you a spot next to my bed." Fred winked before going in the tent.

Bed? I raised my eyebrows. The tent was big enough to hold a dog…maybe a cat along with it. But nothing meant to hold more than one person, and with a decent sized bed nonetheless. I heard Harry walk up next to me. He was wearing the same skeptical expression that I was.

"Very homey." We commented sarcastically.

"Not cool guys." Ronald whined before heading into the tent.

"Sometimes I love being a twin."

Harry laughed before opening the tent and walked in with me not far behind him.

Holy mother of-!

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone laughed at my colorful expressions before claiming their own territories.

"I love magic." Harry said in awe.

To the both of us, the same sensation of awe and wonder matched exactly to how we both felt on our first day at Hogwarts.

"Come on brother dear, let's go find our beds!"

The tent, while on the outside was the size of a dog house, the inside was big enough for a one-story house. Decorated in bright festival colors it was almost blinding to see. Centered in the tent was a huge table meant for meal-time. Along with the kitchenette located directly behind it.

I immediately took off my shoes –something Harry and I have in common as I noticed him doing the same action—as I hated wearing shoes in any scenario that feels homey. Sighing contently as I felt the plush carpet resonate between my toes.

"Feel that Harry? That is the feeling of plushie-serenity."

"You really are my sister aren't you?"

"Yup, I'm your favorite sister."

"My only sister."

"Psh, details-details."

I headed towards the bedroom area near the corner of the tent, scowling at the fact that I would have to sleep near Furmione. Ginny waved me over, reminding me that this sleeping arrangement might be bearable. As soon as I was about to claim the bed next to Ginny's, that was conveniently near the exit towards the kitchenette, Furmione plopped down on it with a book in hand.

"On second thought, I'll sleep with the twins."

"Glad to hear that Reina!" Said twin devils popped up behind me.

"Dad said that girls sleep on this side and the boys sleep on the other, besides Reina, there is another bed near the back." Ginny pointed to a small twin-sized bed, which was the bed farthest from Furmione. I guess that will have to do.

"Guess our sleepless night, rendezvous adventures will have to be postponed." I pouted, attempting to make my eyes water.

"Don't worry Reina dear, we always have next term to continue our pre-destined deeds." Fred winked.

"R-really?" My mouth quivered for extra effect.

That action alone was enough to break the conversation as both the twins. Ginny snickered at my theatrics.

"The innocent look so does not suit you, Reina."

"Obviously not!" I joined in the laughter before leaving the twins to go claim my bed.

The rest of the time was spent resting up around the campfire, telling various stories about our summers. Most of which were quite amusing. Once evening hit, we all headed to the Quidditch World Cup Stadium.

As soon as I saw the amount of stairs we had to climb, I was immediately turned off by the night's events already.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Looks like I'm not the only one getting fed up over the amount of stairs. My legs feel like jelly and the only thing keeping me sane is Harry keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Oh great, my favorite person with his spawn is here. Yippee. The familiar Malfoy-drawl never ceases to grate my ears.

"Nice hair-do Maltit! Did mummy buy herself an extra fancy pair of scissors? You are seriously rocking the 40's look of Jerry Curls." The twins cackled at my insult.

Now, I probably should not have insulted the boy in front of his father but hey, the Malfoy's are a packaged set. Plus, the best way to irritate Papa Malfoy is to ruin his pride by insulting his son. Which I do on a day to day basis might I add. Also—lest we forget the stunt Papa Malfoy pulled in second year involving Tom Riddle's diary. Yea, that was a fun year….

"Last time I checked Potter, the mountain troll look died our first year."

"Pity, looks like you didn't get the memo."

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

As if I cared about the Minister of Magic. I smirked in victory knowing that I have won this round. Poor soul didn't even have a good come-back. I almost cackled at his lame attempt to one-up me.

"Don't boast, Draco." Papa Malfoy hit Demon Spawn in the gut with his cane.

Now I am all for torturing Malfoy, but seeing a parent do that to a child, no matter who they are, is never okay. A brief flash of a memory of Uncle Vernon shoving me into the cupboard with Harry blurred my vision.

"Don't abuse your kid, Lucius." I snapped out of my flashback, using the same tone he had. Malfoy junior looked surprised and almost offended at what I said. Lucius's pale face turned red with anger, I had to resist a smirk.

I didn't realize how far I was leaning over the railing, but it was enough for Harry to pull me back and keep a steady grip on me.

"Do enjoy yourself now won't you," Papa Malfoy used his cane to catch onto Harry's arm. "While you can."

"One more empty threat like that and I swear I'll shove that cane right up your-"

Harry put his hand over my mouth before leading me back to Fred.

"Reina you need to keep a hold over yourself. It's one thing to do that in private but to blatantly threaten him in a public place, it's barbaric!" Furmione had the audacity to try and tell me off. As if she has any experience on what child abuse is like.

"Hermione's right Reina, it's too risky to pick fights at local events like these."

Of course, my brother would side with her.

"You saw the cane and what he did to Draco, Harry. Look me in the eyes and tell me that didn't bother you one moment. Especially given everything we both have been through."

He stayed quiet.

"Thought so." I turned to Fred so he could take my hand and lead me up the rest of the stairs. Luckily it wasn't long before we arrived at our seats, which were at the very top of the stadium. Lovely.

"Look, it's the Irish!" Fred pointed up at the sky while letting go of my hand. I took my place between him and my brother.

As soon as the Irish flew out over us, I took that moment to realize exactly how high up we are. Needless to say, I froze and immediately clenched my eyes shut. I made sure my hands were tightly gripped on the railing and focused more on my breathing. The Quidditch match sounded as faint as a cricket chirping in the background. Apparently, I wasn't being AS subtle as I thought.

"Rei? You okay?" Harry whispered to me. I gave him a stiff nod, unable to muster up anything else. He did what he's always done when my fears would take over, rub my back in small soothing circles. Sadly it was barely making a difference as the flashbacks were already in the fore-front of my mind.

About 8 years ago, due to the intense screaming fest done by our 'lovely' cousin Dudley, the Dursley's decided to take a family trip to the amusement park. Harry and I wanted to go but every time the Dursley's went out on little day activities, they would either sick a babysitter of hell on us –namely Aunt Marge back when she lived closer- or just send us next door where our neighbor would only make us clean up the litter used by her millions of cats. Harry and I were pretty much stuck cat sitting the entire time, which wasn't so bad for me considering I love cats. After the first couple hours though, I got immensely tired of it.

But that day was a miracle, or so I thought because Aunt Marge moved away at that time and our neighbor –Mrs. Figg was it? (It's been a good few years since Harry and I have last seen her.) She was conveniently out of town and the Dursley's were smart, or stupid, enough to not leave us alone in the house. So we got to come along for once.

All was well until Dudley saw a huge Ferris wheel and begged Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to go on it. They argued against it, considering that the park was closing in 5 minutes. Dudley then gave my aunt and uncle the 'perfect' idea that Harry or I should join him. So he 'wouldn't be alone' of course. Since Harry had gotten in trouble earlier that day –his hair wouldn't stay 'short' during my aunt's attempt to cut it- he was not allowed to ride any of the rides. So to support my brother, I didn't ride any of the rides either. That was until Uncle Vernon pushed me onto Dudley telling him; "The girl will join you." To that, Dudley started dragging me to the Ferris wheel. To everyone else, it looked like Dudley was dragging a used doll around.

We barely made it on the Ferris wheel in time and once it got to the highest peak, the ride shut off. I peeked my head over the railing to see how high up we were, which was already enough to trigger my fear of heights. Dudley was screaming bloody murder right next to me. Which didn't help the fact that I myself, was fighting not to do the exact same thing. Not to mention, he was also shaking the cart we were on so I had to grip the rail so tight that my tiny hands lost all blood circulation. Solely to make sure I wouldn't shoot out of the cart and drop down a good 50ft only to end up cracking my skull on the ground, I never let go for even a moment.

It took about an hour before the workers realized that people were still at the park and stuck on the ride. By people, I mean, only me and Dudley were stuck on the ride. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were too busy panicking over Dudley to do anything productive to help us. Poor Harry was under the death grip of our beloved uncle and couldn't move to actually find help to save us.

Once Dudley and I got off of the ride, my aunt and uncle were codling him to death. Completely ignoring the fact that I was stuck up there with him as well. I guess it's a good thing I have Harry because at least he cared about the fact that I was also scared for my life.

Ever since that experience I have been terrified of heights and my brother is the only person in the world that knows why.

"KRUM!"

The shouts of the Quidditch fans snapped me out of my flashback.

"Who's that?!" Ginny asked.

"That sis, is the best seeker in the world." George answered.

"Here, maybe this will help." Harry handed me his binoculars for me to see what is going on in the match. He knows just how much I hate Quidditch, but he knew that I needed the distraction. I nodded to him as a thank you as I placed the metallic material in front of my eyes.

Even though I had absolutely no idea what was going on, there was something almost enthralling about watching the match through the binoculars. After a while, I found myself getting into the match. Or just the various streaks of color and few flying 'tricks' that were occurring throughout.

As soon as the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum if I recall, caught the snitch, the match ended and cheers of joy could be heard throughout the stadium.

We arrived back to the tent happy as clams. The twins were celebrating their earnings by dancing around in glee.

"Come on Reina, join us in the festivities!"

Screams of happiness echoed throughout the campsite as various festival attendees partied in glee that their beloved team won the match.

My way of celebrating was snacking on some whipped cream before the twins dragged me to the middle of the room with Ronald standing on a table and my brother standing on the floor next to him.

"He's like a bird the way he flies through the wind."

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny commented cheekily. I barked out a laugh and hi-fived the smart Weaslette.

"Viktor I love youuuuuuuuu." The twins put their arms around my shoulders as we all swayed to the tune of RonxKrum. "Viktor I dooooo!"

"When we are apart my heart beats only for you!" Fred spun me around in glee as the rest of us were singing and dancing, drinking butterbeer galore. Even Furmione was joining in on the festivities. I have to say that I do need to give her some props for not being stuck up and proper right now.

"Plan for the next year, get Ronald and Krum together." I whispered to Fred.

"Deal." We clanked our butterbeers in approval.

As if the universe was making us make RonxKrum –Kron?—happen, the exultant cheers that rang throughout the campsite increased ten-fold.

"Sound like the Irish got their pride on." Fred grinned cheekily.

Mr. Weasley came rushing through the tent-flaps looking awfully panicked and disoriented.

"It's not the Irish."

"Bulgarians are sore losers…" I commented.

Everyone started piling out of the tent and chaos erupted.

"Get back to the port-key everyone and stick together!"

I looked around for Harry and he along with the others were wide-eyed and confused. Can't say I blame them.

"Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" The twins grabbed Ginny and started pushing through the crowds of hysteria.

"Reina!" Harry called out for me and I tried to make my way towards him. Before I could reach him, a stranger slammed into me, almost knocking me on the ground, before scattering off. I could barely get my footing back as more strangers were constantly shoving me in every direction. I threw myself behind a neighboring tent and managed to get my footing back only lose sight of my brother completely.

Dammit.

Minutes went by as I tried maneuvering my way around the crowds, preferably trying not to get shoved to the ground for the umpteenth time. Deep within the chaos, I was able to catch sight of a tree I could camp out behind before assessing my next move.

"Potter," The ever so delightful form of Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the tree. "Enjoying the show now are ya?" And my plans are foiled.

"Why do you always pop up in the most inconvenient places Maltit?"

"For once Pot-head, the world doesn't involve around you." Malfoy sneered. "I am trying to make sure I'm not signing away my death sentence like you seem to be."

I snorted. "I'm trying to make sure my idiotic brother doesn't sign away _his_ death sentence mind you."

"I would've thought you have learned by now that saving your brother does nothing but bring you only misery and destruction."

Pinching my nose-bridge at his lame attempt to start an argument, I could feel precious time slipping through my fingertips.

"Alright Malprick, I don't have the time to argue about this again. Do you know who the KKK-esque people in the masks are?"

"Death Eaters." Malfoy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Death Eaters? That sounds like a severe case of necrophilia or cannibalism at the very least…." I shuddered at the thought.

Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed as if I offended him. "No you ignorant fool. They are the Dark Lord's followers. That's what he calls them."

It took me a few seconds to realize who the Dark Lord actually was. Unlike some people, I'm not afraid to say his actual name. Wimps. "You mean...those people are actually Voldie's puppets then?" Bonus points if I can slip in a nickname here and there.

"Your ignorance will be the death of you one day Potter."

"So I've been told," I grimaced. "What else is new?"

"And your arrogance as well." He drawled while taking a step closer to me.

The deafening screams around me filled my ears as I tried to create distance between Malfoy and me.

"In case you haven't noticed Malfoy, we are all about to get blown to smithereens, so, unless you can provide me useful information, sod off before I chuck you towards the Death Eaters with my bare hands." I cracked my knuckles in preparation.

"Hah! And get killed along with everyone else in the process? I would love to see that." Malfoy smirked haughtily.

"Someone sounds confident that they aren't going to get murdered tonight."

"Family connections Potter, something we both have in common in our own twisted way." Malfoy's smirk grew more distorted. I felt sick to my stomach.

Lucius Malfoy a Death Eater. Given the tales I have heard from Mr. Weasley, I truly can't say I'm surprised. No wonder he got a hold of the diary in second year.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy took a step closer to me.

"Back off. I need to find my brother." I tried to move past him but he blocked me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Get out of my way Maltit. You know as well as I that I won't hesitate." I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and aimed it at his throat.

"Come on Potter! Do you really want Saint Potter to be the reason you get caught, tortured, and even killed? It's not like he actually cares about you."

"Says the pure-blooded dumbass who is constantly trying to get daddy's approval when it's so obvious he cares more about his reputation than his own son."

Malfoy's features contorted into something unspeakable.

"You don't get a say in who cares and doesn't care about me Malfoy, now get out of my way."

I pushed by him, purposefully slamming my shoulder into his only for him to grab my arm.

"Don't be stupid Potter! You head in that direction, then you're dead!" His eyes were swirling with confliction as his expression eased up from the malicious form it previously took.

There was an intensity to it I couldn't quite place. It was a look I had only seen once or twice the past few years but I couldn't bring myself to question it as the need to find and protect my brother was starting to defy rationality.

Shrugging off Malfoy's grip, I ignored his words of warning and pushed onward, leaving him in the midst of the chaotic crowds.

Panic swirled throughout my body with each crunch I felt when I stepped on broken pieces of tents, glass, and anything else that's been destroyed. The more chaos the Death Eaters inflicted, the more the screams continued to suffocate me. Flames as bright as a burnt sunset, some were as deadly as a silvery-blue color, were clouding my vision, making it nearly impossible to see where I was going. The smoke was unbearably strong as it was clogging up my insides and making it hard to breathe. I ended up using my jacket as a breathing tool so to speak. The flames were radiating heat so close to me that my body was warming up to the point where I was feeling like a roast chicken. All the tents were being burnt to the crisp as the masked demons levitated screaming muggle-borns up high into the sky. I don't think I have ever seen anything so, morally disturbing. But I couldn't wrap my head around that right now. In order to not be seen, I would camouflage myself with every passing family. Along with keeping my hood up and my wristband hidden beneath my long sleeved shirt.

Even though my brother is most likely the one they are after, the both of us escaped Voldemort that night our parents died. Not just Harry. It gets extremely frustrating when people forget that I'm the Girl-Who-Lived as well. I even have my own 'special' scar carved on my left forearm to prove it—hence why I keep it covered up all the time.

"MORSMODRE!"

A green light shot up, creating an emerald green aurora in the sky.

A voice I didn't recognize chilled my body.

And just like that, it all stopped.

The chaos and destruction ceased.

The Death Eaters disapparated and the camp dwellers were gone.

I was alone.

The only company I had was a body lying on the ground a few feet away from me. A reflection of light bouncing off the rounded glasses on the body was bright enough to make my heart stop.

"Harry!" I screamed, hoping that if it is Harry, that he is alive.

I raced over towards him, almost tripping over the burnt broken campsites in the process. This whole area looked like a war zone. To think that one group that's been dormant for years, is able to cause this much destruction is unsettling, to say the least.

"Reina?" Harry asked groggily while trying to stand up.

"Reina! Harry!" Granger called out with Ronald not far behind her.

"Over here!"

Harry groaned in pain and clutched his head.

"STUPEFY!"

Next thing I know, a bunch of wizards are shouting curses at us. All four of us huddled together as a way to block the spells.

"STOP! That's my son!" Arthur Weasley to save the day.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Of course, no one answered. Ronald pulled at my sleeve as a way to get me to shut up. I was about to tell him to stuff it but his expression was fearful as well.

"Which one of you conjured it?!" A middle-aged man with a naturally stern expression still kept his wand pointed at us. I'm willing to bet he's just itching to use the killing curse on us.

I glanced at the trio to see if they knew what they were talking about. Granger squinted up at the sky and I trailed my eyes to see where she was looking at.

Oh. That's why.

I still kept a hold of my brother, tightening my grip on his arm to make sure he stays steady.

"It's the Dark Mark guys, it's his mark." Furmione whispered. My hand instinctively clutched my arm, picking again at the wristband –seriously I'm impressed this thing is still in good form- as I looked up at an emerald green snake-like creation illuminating the sky. The sight was ominous enough to make my insides grow cold.

"Do not lie," The middle-aged man threatened, his wand still pointed at our throats. "You all have been found at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry asked dumbfoundedly.

"The Dark Mark, Harry." I murmured.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Mr. Weasley tried to reason but this 'Barty' character didn't sway.

"So you mean, those people tonight, his followers?" Harry questioned again, more firmly.

"Death Eaters." The man called Barty and I said at the same time.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How did you know what they were called Reina?"

"Not now." I hissed. Harry narrowed his eyes before capturing the attention of the officials.

"There was a man, before, there." He pointed in the direction opposite the rest of us.

Crying and sniffling could be heard as we all moved toward the area Harry said this mysterious man was lurking about.

A tiny broken-looking house-self crept up, wand in hand.

"M-m-master. Winky is sorry Winky is so sorry. Winky did not-"

"Check the wand."

If the Ministry officials seriously think a tiny frightened house elf was strong enough to conjure the Dark Mark, then I officially have no faith in the Magical Government.

"Just one year Harry." I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why can't we have just one year of peace?"

"I wish I knew." Harry shook his head as we both stared at the illuminating dark mark glowing up the night sky.

If this is how we were going to start off the year, imagine how things will go when the new term actually starts.


	3. Ch2: The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 2: The Triwizard Tournament.

Since the events of the World Cup, it is safe to say that my brother and I were on edge. Our worries didn't subside until we arrived at the Hogwarts Express. At least, it wasn't until we sat down in the compartment where we both could let out a huge breath of relief.

"Have you wrote to Sirius yet, Harry?" I asked once Furmione and the Red-headed idiot joined us.

Ever since we saved Sirius last year via time travel, he has been nothing but a father figure to the both of us. We still haven't seen him since he took off on Buckbeak and I find myself missing our godfather more often than not.

Hell, it was Sirius's reputation that got both Harry and me to be able to go to the World Cup in the first place. I still need to give props to Harry for that one. The look on the Dursley's faces when he mentioned that Sirius was an escaped convict that just so happens to be our Godfather, was worth replaying on repeat. If only I had popcorn at the time to enjoy it thoroughly.

"You know Sirius would want to know about this, what you saw at the World Cup, and the dream." Furmione added along with Weasley nodding his head in affirmation.

Wait. Did he tell _them_ the dream?

"You two know what the dream was?" I questioned the two. Granger nodded slowly as if I was being super dense.

"You haven't told her mate?" Even Ronald Weasley realizes that something is awfully wrong here if he is sticking up for me. And we don't even like each other.

"You told me you didn't remember it!" I exclaimed hotly.

It's true! Every night he would jolt up out of the bed covered in sweat and I would sneak out of our bedroom to bring him a cup of water. Each time I asked him what it was about he would shake his head, take a drink and mutter about 'not remembering,' then fall back asleep. I spent each night with a cloth wiping the sweat from his face before he would calm down in his sleep.

The number of times I almost got caught sneaking in extra glasses of water was immeasurable. The one time I did get caught, I was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs and spent the rest of the night there. With the spiders.

"Reina, I didn't want to worry you alright?" Harry ran a hand through his hair while I snorted. Brothers.

"Tell me the dream brother-dear." I demanded, crossing my arms, letting him know that he can't weasel his way out of this one.

Harry sighed before explaining to me that his dream was of an alarming interaction between Voldemort, the rat-bastard, and a new member of the psychopath-squad Harry didn't recognize. The lovely topic of conversation had to do with Voldemort needing Harry to be a part of…something. But of course, the dream was not specific about what this 'something' could be. I'm assuming it's a ritual of some sorts. Or a human sacrifice. Personally, I would prefer the 'neither' option, but I don't think Voldie would have the decency to take my opinion into account.

Sweet Merlin help us all. Out of all the things he chooses to keep quiet from me it had to potentially involve human sacrifices. Never again am I risking my life to get the lard a glass of water ever again.

"You didn't think to tell me this over the summer when you kept waking up in cold sweats every night?! I spent one of those nights locked up with the spiders!" Ronald's face immediately paled at the mention of the creatures. I rolled my eyes, at least he didn't spend an entire night with them.

"Reina, I really don't have the energy to fight right now. If you want to help out then grab a piece of parchment and a quill so we can write to Sirius together."

I hate it when Harry goes 'stuck-up-parent' on me. Although I hate to say it, he's right. I can't change the fact my brother chose to withhold information from me, but I can focus on using the information that I do have to try and figure out the World Cup business to the best of my ability.

"Fine." I grumbled while pulling out the requested items.

"Harry's right Reina," Granger interjected. "Right now what's important is finding out what Sirius has to say. Perhaps he has more intel into what is going on."

I made a face at her before turning my attention to the red-head, who was considerably less pale than before.

"Ronald, has your dad said anything more on who conjured the Dark Mark?"

"You might want to read this." Weasley handed me the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

I skimmed through the article and was surprised to see that no one got hurt. My eyes narrowed when I didn't see any new information pop up about who conjured the mark in the first place. Which means, the idiots of the ministry are still going to keep up the 'boy who cried house-elf' excuse. Idiots.

"Still can't believe the Ministry doesn't know who actually did it…" I grumbled, angrily folding up the newspaper.

"Wasn't there any security or…?" Harry inquired.

"Loads, according to dad," Ronald answered as he took the paper back from me. "That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses."

"Morons." I hissed. Harry rubbed his head, looking about as irritated as I was feeling.

"It's hurting again isn't it," Granger commented knowingly. "Your scar."

"I'm fine." Harry brushed her off, but I could tell she was right.

It's times like this where I wish I knew how to help numb the pain. The most I could do is pat him on the shoulder since he doesn't put up with pity well. Another thing we both have in common. I gave him a reassuring smile to which he returned with a casual shrug since this is something we both are used to.

"Anything from the Trolley?!" The candy lady knocked on the compartment door, making me jump.

The Red-Headed Idiot, along with my brother, sniggered at my suffering before accommodating the candy lady.

"A packet of droobles, and a licorice wand…on second thought, just the droobles."

"No that's alright, I'll get it for you." Harry offered.

"And a chocolate wand for your favorite sister please." I bat my eyes and grinned sweetly at him. He made a face at me before muttering 'fine.'

Satisfied with myself, I picked up the Dailey Prophet again and skimmed through it to see if I had missed anything important.

"Two pumpkin pasties please?" Is that…? Oh boy, Cho Chang, the girl Harry has been drooling over since last year. "Thank you."

The love-struck idiot ended up asking me to gather some brief information on Chang last year ever since he played against the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Bloody fool actually paid me to do so after I denied it for the umpteenth time. At the time I cared more about why I couldn't produce a patronus to defend myself rather than romantic-love affairs.

The most I managed to find on the girl thanks to her overly chatty best friend, Marietta Edgecomb, was that she is the Ravenclaw Seeker and one of the popular Ravenclaw's, mainly for her beauty as opposed to her brains. She tends to be soft-spoken and more emotionally dense than normal as her interests are on school and Quidditch primarily.

All in all, I couldn't find anything special about her that would be worth my brother's time but I guess beauty really does have its advantages. Something I wouldn't know. I did express these concerns that she would bore him but obviously, he didn't take them into consideration.

Most boring 15 galleons I ever made.

"Look at that, he's practically salivating…" I muttered to Furmione, silently offering her the newspaper.

She shook her head at me in shame. "I think it's sweet."

I sighed before turning my attention to the big toothy-grinned idiot who sat back down next to me, candy-less might I add.

"She's so out of your league."

Harry sputtered before clearing his throat. "And…what would you know about relationships _little_ sister?"

"Where's Ronald's licorice wand?" I fluttered my eyelashes innocently towards him.

Harry's considerably more lively eyes widened before checking around the seat. His face was developing a gorgeously flushed burgundy shade once he realized he didn't have the candy in question. "Oh…uh….sorry mate…." Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Weasley hurled his head back against the seat and laughed at his friend's expense. Granger flipped the newspaper around, but even she had a smile dancing on her features.

"And my chocolate wand too brother-dear?"

Harry groaned and told me to 'shut it.'

"Say, will you hand me Sirius' letter? I wanna add something to it."

Harry passed me the letter without a word while fanning his face to try and cool down his flushed look, ignoring the sniggers and silent prodding Ronald was giving him. Granger apprehended the amused red-head while I skimmed through the letter to tune out the others.

I found the letter to be rather depressing—despite everything being true—so I added a little something to spice it up.

 _Snuffles,_

 _We have a serious issue: the other one of us (the less important one, obviously) has officially taken an interest in the female specimen. You better give him the talk soon before we end up with mini chosen ones on our hands. Given everything that's going on, that doesn't sound like a good thing to be dealing with now does it._

 _All jokes aside, I'm planning on asking my Slytherin mates for more information about the Dark Mark, but could you do some extra research for me? Call it an inquisitor instinct but I feel like I need to know more about what the Dark Mark represents._

 _Stay safe snuffs._

 _~Your favorite Godchild, Reina_

I immediately grabbed the envelope from Harry's bag and sealed the letter shut before it could be intercepted.

"Okay, that's done," I put my hand on his shoulder. "You still drooling over the 'oh-so-delightful' Cho Chang brother-dear?" Ronald sniggered and I heard Granger groan as if I was being too mean.

"Hilarious." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hand me the letter so I can get Hedwig to deliver it."

I passed him the letter without another word before curling up in the seat to take a nap during the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Reina, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" The light-blonde worry-wort known as Tracey Davis, my second best friend, tackled me as I approached the Slytherin table.

Instead of meeting up with my mates on the carriages, I chose to stay with the Golden Trio this go around. I guess the whole 'dark mark glowing up the sky' incident is still playing on my nerves despite arriving at the one place I feel remotely safe at.

"Relax Trace, as you can see I am alive and well despite the circumstances." I choked out, feeling my insides close up at the intense pressure. Man, she is strong for a tiny thing.

"Let the girl breathe Davis." My suavé best friend, and not Malfoy's, Blaise Zabini, greeted me with a smirk and a hand on Tracey's shoulder to peel her off of me.

"Just admit you were worried about her too Zabini." Tracey scolded before letting me go, shrugging off Blaise's help. I dramatically drew in a huge breath of air.

"Me, worried about our Reina? The girl with the worst luck on the planet? Never!"

"Right." I laughed and sat down next to Tracey and with Blaise sitting across the table. "It's not like danger and destruction follow me at every turn, not even at the Quidditch World Cup for instance. Not even then."

"Reina," Tracey sighed curtly, head craning to the side as if making eye contact with me will end up getting me to listen. This usually means I'm about to get a speech about my 'reckless endeavors.' Again. "For the rest of our sanity, do you promise to stay on the down low this year please?" I heard Blaise snort at the hopelessness of that request.

She never seemed to understand that I don't actively plan to get myself into a dangerous pickle. Trouble finds me, not the other way around. Usually, because Harry tends to ask me for my 'diversion' tactics, and me being the protective sister that I am, I can't let him take on dangerous tasks alone without logic and reason to help with damage control.

I realized early on that trying to stop him from doing something immaculately stupid is useless at best, especially with his companions egging him on during his 'heroic' conquests.

The trio actually thought that Snape was the one trying to steal the Philosophers Stone in first year with little too no proof to go on other than pure distaste for the man. Always remember, when you are knocking out suspects, never assume it's the most obvious choice.

"I will make no such promises my blonde little elf." I patted her head in mock endearment, her soft round features twisted into disgust.

"Do not compare me to Looney Lovegood."

"Who?"

Tracey raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised that I'm not familiar with all of the Hogwarts population. I simply shrugged my shoulders to which she rolled her eyes. Snapping me out of my brief confusion, our headmaster announced the beginning of the sorting ceremony. The Sorting Song is my favorite part as it holds a mysterious feel but short enough to keep my attention. The actual sorting was anything but interesting as I spent the entire time playing with my fork. It was when the sorting ended that I was about to fall asleep on my empty plate. Such a nice, soft, pretty, comfy golden plate... Tracey elbowed my gut which caused me to perk up and see the number of new youngsters seated at the end of our table. Slytherin house got a decent sized amount of people to fill up our den and I have to say that I am quite pleased.

More little brats to corrupt, oh happy day!

Along with the sorting song, the best part of the ceremony is when copious amounts of food magically appear on our plates once the actual sorting ends.

"Attention!" Professor Dumbledore silenced the crowd. "Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement!"

"This should be interesting…"

"Shush!" Tracey whacked my bony arm with a napkin as Blaise was covering up a snigger with his hand. Loyal friends I have here.

"Hogwarts, will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well."

Woopy doo new people. Lovely.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

Murmurers broke out all over the Great Hall. I, along with my fellow Slytherins, was grinning with anticipation.

"And interesting it was."

Blaise and I clicked our drinks together in a mock toast. "Wait for it." He muttered to me. I raised my eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Now, for those of you that don't know, the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete."

"I'm gonna enter the tournament!" Malfoy exclaimed haughtily. A little way down from my spot I saw Pansy Parkinson clap in glee before latching herself on his arm. I barked out a laugh to which Malfoy and Parkinson glared at me. In response to the loving gazes I received, I winked my emerald green eye, which was twinkling with delight at the both of them. I was exceptionally pleased to watch Puginson's face turn red in vexation.

"Now let me be clear—if chosen—you stand alone, for these contests are not for the faint-hearted,"

"Dumbledore just said that the tournament is not for the faint-hearted Malfoy. You wouldn't be able to get through 5 seconds of the first task." I prodded, earning a few sniggers from my house-mates. Malfoy sneered and smacked Crabbe and Goyle on the arm for showing the slightest bit of amusement at my jibe. Honestly, it wasn't even a clever enough quip, but to each their own.

"Our guests are set to arrive on October 30th, please treat them with the utmost respect. Now, I would like to finish with a few words, Eternal Glory: That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament. But to do this you have to win a set of three tasks. Three, extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation-"

Before Dumbledore could continue, the Great Hall lit up like a Christmas tree then some light rain started pouring down on us. I immediately scowled when I felt my hair flatten against my head. While I don't have the best hair type, the one thing I've got going for me is volume. Stupid unruly, coarse hair. It's not even soft for Merlin's sake! Snapping me out of my hair concerns, a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the Hall and I'm ashamed to say that I jumped. Tracey put her hand on my arm in a comforting manner before something caught her eye.

"No way…" The girl muttered in shock.

"Sorry?"

Tracey pointed at a tall, rounded man walking with a limp and carrying a club-like walking stick. The same man pointed his wand up to the ceiling, calming the theatrics throughout the Great Hall, then shuffling up behind the podium next to Dumbledore.

Any excessive muttering due to the earlier announcements ceased right then and there. And that worried me a little bit.

"Who's that?" I whispered to whoever would be listening.

"Reina that is Alastor Moody, ex-Auror." Blaise murmured.

"Emphasis on the 'ex.'" Tracey put in.

"Ex-Auror?" I glanced back at the man who was shaking hands with Dumbledore. One of his eyes appeared to be a magical prosthetic eye as it kept swirling around frantically. I couldn't help but notice it swiveling back and forth between me and Harry. My shoulders involuntarily shuddered at the idea as a chill went down my spine. Maybe I'm just seeing things and it's the hunger causing me to feel loopy.

I turned my gaze to the Gryffindor table to see if Harry has taken notice of the ex-Auror as well as me. As it turns out my brother is as observant as I would hope. There he is staring at the ex-Auror with the same look of apprehension.

"He specialized in capturing Dark Wizards during the rise of the Dark Lord." I faced Blaise as he supplied more information.

"Reina, you might want to be careful around him, he's not exactly all right in the head if you catch my drift." Tracey made the 'coo-coo crazy' motion to further emphasize her point.

"Who can blame him? To be able to catch dark wizards you have to think as if you were one yourself. If you're not careful, that kind of thinking can change you for the worst." Blaise looked down at his plate in disgrace. His chocolate brown eyes grew cold, almost charcoal at the mere thought of it. Tracey held her head down, letting loose blonde ringlets that fell out of her ponytail shield her face, and twiddled with her fork.

He's never been one to brag about his family's 'achievements,' so to speak. Blaise comes from the Zabini family. Even though they were supporters of Voldemort back when he first rose up, the Zabini's tried to stay neutral since they cared more about how much money they are going to make in a week as opposed to an all-out war going on. But at times, even they couldn't escape the bargaining temptations of the Dark Lord—as Blaise put it.

Nor did it help when Blaise's mother spent her time 'accommodating' various suitors since Blaise's father passed. After a few months during the affair, those suitors would suffer a death under mysteriously tragic circumstances and his mother would gain all of the earnings that initially belonged to the suitor. I'm impressed his mother is still as rich as she is and isn't locked up in Azkaban but that's my opinion. Those were dark times for the Zabini heir and to this day, I still don't completely understand the dynamic of his family.

When he and I met in first year, I was awfully reclusive. I wouldn't utter a single word to anyone outside my brother and a couple professors who took their time out of their day to spare me some attention. Namely Snape and Quirrel in particular. The latter being a colossal mistake.

Blaise was the first person, minus Malfoy but that's a whole other story entirely, to try and help me break out of my shell. At first, his actions were distant and closed off. He wouldn't say hi to me, but he would linger in silence to make sure I was getting around okay.

As soon as I got sorted into Slytherin, Malfoy spent all his time following me around like a lost puppy, I'm assuming it was because of my title, before getting fed up from the lack of attention I was providing him early on. In a few attention deprived hissy-fits, the prat tried provoking me to talk with cruel nicknames such as 'dead girl walking,' 'the Mute Potter' and so on. I never caved into talking with Malfoy at first because, while the prat was obnoxious at most in my eyes, I more so was extremely distasteful of anyone that wasn't immediately trust-worthy. Which was everyone. Pretty soon after the nicknames became popular throughout the Slytherins, Blaise ended up getting Malfoy to lay off in private. How he managed to pull through, though, I still do not know.

I always found it irritating how he would help me from the shadows as opposed to a direct intervention, but I suppose he was just playing off my reclusive actions.

Blaise and I did not utter a word to each other until the end of the year while I was in the hospital wing from the philosopher's stone catastrophe.

It was then when he and I both realized that we could find solace in each other.

In his mind, befriending me, while it won't make up entirely, it would help him live with the fact that his family was supporters of Voldemort. It was also his way of saying that he is not his family.

He was also the first 'outside' person I started talking to. Our friendship ended up teaching me how to open up to other people while keeping them at a safe distance.

Tracey came later. Even though we knew of each other the first year, it wasn't until the middle of second year when we started to become close.

We mutually benefited of being one of the few, if not only, half-bloods in Slytherin. She would get put down because of her blood status, despite not being fully muggle-born, it didn't matter. I got some leeway because I was Reina Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. But if I was just Reina, I would be in the same position as her.

When the hunt for Slytherin's heir came about, the mocking Tracey would endure considerably increased before it latched onto me for being the Slytherin Potter. In fact, some of the older Slytherins ended up preferring that I was the one opening up the chamber if it meant that my brother would get less of the credit.

But I didn't have the gift of speaking parseltongue so the point was moot in the end.

Many Slytherin's weren't keen on having a few of their members be potential 'enemies of the heir' so to speak.

One day as I was leaving another horrifically boring detention with Lockhart, I stumbled upon Parkinson, along with Bullstrode and Greengrass, trapping Tracey in the corner, wand in hand, limp leg, and bruised up face, of an empty corridor and were launching hexes at her. I immediately ran to the girl and used the only disarming spell I had learned from Lockhart's dueling club and that was enough to stop the hexes after a couple hits. After an exchange of excessively rude comments with the interruption of the staff, I managed to safely get Tracey away from the scene and ended up running into Blaise. He carried her without question the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing.

From then on, the three of us called ourselves the 'Slytherin Outcasts.'

Sensing the strong decline of enthusiasm radiating off my two friends, someone needed to be the pick-me-up. "Hey, remember, it doesn't matter where we come from, it matters who we chose to be. The Slytherin Outcasts. Put 'em there." I held my hand out in front of the table and waited until they put their hands on top of mine.

"Technically, I'm not an outcast." Blaise drawled.

"Sweetie, if your loyalty is with me then that makes you the biggest outcast out of us all."

"Remind me, why am I loyal to you again?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before the three of us did our handshake. Then I officially dug into the feast, not caring that the announcements were still going on.

If I learned anything from my time at the Dursley's and switching back and forth from the Weasley's the past couple years, food is a necessity. No need to waste what you have because one day, it might end up disappearing entirely.

Despite not being a fan of a couple members of the Weasley clan, I could not help but feel a bit of respect for Molly Weasley as she was the only one who truly helped me and Harry gain enough weight to where we both didn't need to be admitted to the hospital. In honor of her, let the food be consumed by me.

The Slytherins that sat near me looked astounded at my lack of meal etiquette. In response, I waved my fingers, almost flirtatiously at them, before digging back into my delicious plate of chicken.

"After due consideration," I glanced up with a chicken bone hanging from my mouth to see the King Idiot that accused my brother and me of conjuring the Dark Mark, take his place at the podium. "The ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 would be allowed to enter their name in the tournament-"

The Ministry moron didn't even have a chance to conclude his statement as the yells of my favorite pair of twins, among others, echoed throughout the hall.

"THAT'S RUBBISH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"See Malfoy," I faced him with a chicken bone-less smirk. "You wouldn't have been able to do it, youngin."

"That's no way to talk to your superiors, Potter."

"I'm sorry, who has more fame than you?"

"I'm sorry," Malfoy mocked me in a high-pitched voice. I narrowed my eyes at the pathetic attempt to mimic me. "I didn't realize that you were Harry Potter, oh...wait. You're the twin sister that always gets overlooked by her brother's thirst for glory."

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore roared and now you could hear nothing but a pin drop.

Malfoy and I dropped our glares immediately as we both could feel the waves of power our headmaster was emanating from behind the eagle-esque podium. Dumbledore then moved from behind said podium next to a huge relic. Which revealed itself to be a huge Goblet with electric blue flames flickering above it.

"The Goblet of Fire. Should anyone desire to enter their name in the tournament need only write their name on a piece of parchment and submit it between now and the end of next month when our guests arrive. Do not do so lightly, if chosen you stand alone. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

"How much do you wanna bet your brother is gonna find a way to worm himself into the tournament." Blaise mused as we left the Great Hall.

"Even he isn't that stupid."

Tracey's entire form reeked of judgment and I heard a few cackles from Parkinson when she and Malfoy walked pass me. I'm guessing they heard me. The platinum-haired idiot turned to me with what I'm sure is a perfectly thought out come-back dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"Not now mate." Blaise intervened before an insult war between Malfoy and I would begin. Not going to lie, I am mildly disappointed as I have come up with some new, creative insults over the summer that really need to be put to the test.

Malfoy covered up his taken aback look with a scoff. "I have better things to do anyway." With that, Parkinson tugged on his arm and dragged him away with my glare on their retreating forms.

"Look." I sighed once they left eyesight and played with my wristband, taking it off and putting it back on in quick increments. "My brother may have some attention deprivation issues, and tends to get himself in reckless situations, and has an aptitude for getting into trouble…and I'm going to shut up now."

"Besides," Tracey waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm actually looking forward to this event. Who knows how many classes will get canceled because of this." Her gorgeous sea-foam green eyes lit up as if she were visualizing one of her inner fantasies play out in front of her.

"All the things we could exploit the tournament for…" Blaise gazed into the distance, a wicked grin making its way onto his face.

"I'll get the twins on board then." I smirked evilly at the many ideas racing through my mind. The ivory-haired boy nodded concededly.

Even though Blaise doesn't have a particular fondness of Fred and George, through my expertise he has grown a mutual respect for the twins as he reluctantly decided to include them during various schemes. Indirectly of course. Can't let the twins have all the credit now, can we?

"Reina, I thought you were gonna keep yourself under control this time around." Tracey whined again. She has never truly understood what it means to be the Prankster Trio and what that represents.

"Why do you think I have minions that do my work for me?"

"I resent that!" Blaise exclaimed. I waved my hand to shush him. Ironically enough, I didn't even mean him.

"Besides, who wouldn't want to make use of the tournament's events to the best of their ability? What with the fact that there's an age limit restriction? You were the one looking forward to getting out of class because of it Trace."

"Hey, I'm not the one who gets herself almost killed every year because she wouldn't stay out of trouble." She rested her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. To other's it would be seen as a challenge, to me, I saw a defense mechanism. Although a defense against what exactly?

"Well, this year has one key factor. Age. Restriction. Set by Dumbledore himself. There is absolutely no way I can get myself killed this year that would involve the tournament at the very least."

"You just jinxed it." Tracey uttered acerbically.

"Hey, it's better than having Doucheboy Maltit as our champion now isn't it?"

"Speaking of, who would you want to represent Hogwarts in this thing?" Blaise subtly tried to divert the topic. Despite him being primarily loyal to me, he and Malfoy go back much further. Not going to lie but that little niche in friendship ideals has me a little jealous.

I mean, it's Malfoy. Who would want to put up with that nuisance? Plus Malfoy knows that their friendship bothers me more than I'd care to admit, so he likes to rub it in my face every chance he gets.

"I don't know, I don't care. Besides, I'm in it for the blood." I grinned wickedly.

"That's our Reina, as bloodthirsty as ever." Tracey sighed, knowing how common this is for me. My grin widened.

"Yep, I'm practically a vampire."

We arrived at the common room worn out from the day's events. The one thing I love the most about the Slytherin common room is that it's located under the Black Lake thus giving the room a calming, yet eerie glow from the murky teal water. All of the windows reflected the colors of the ocean and various sea creatures often swam up against the glass before swimming away.

Malfoy loved tampering with the glass when we all first discovered this. Luckily enough he got bored of scaring off the little fish pretty quickly and found other things to occupy his time.

If one were lucky, the notorious giant squid that is said to inhabit these waters may swim by the windows and you'll get a glimpse of it.

I have a theory that the prefects have an ongoing bet on who has seen the squid the most times and constantly like to bid on which of the younger students would see it first or lie about seeing it.

The walls were a dark emerald green color, closer to black if the light doesn't hit them properly. If you looked close enough, the tiles resemble that of snake scales. Lining the walls were assorted silver snake statues and light green lanterns that helped brighten up our den. Various mahogany styled furniture filled up the common room and made it feel elegant but homey. At first, I had felt extremely out of place as the fanciest thing I'd ever known was Dudley's hand me downs and his old toys that he broke, or just stopped working entirely. Over time, I managed to get used to it and not hesitate before sitting down every time I was near one of the chairs.

In the middle of the common room was a low hanging black chandelier which further enhanced the luxurious feel the room would bestow.

Muggles would call this style 'wealthy upper class,' so to speak.

My favorite area of the common room was a more secluded section with a couch, a couple of chairs, and the fireplace containing emerald green flames. Located just above the fireplace was a picture of Salazar Slytherin himself. Which is slightly off-putting as his portrait is scowling down at everyone, but the warmth of the fireplace made it worth-while.

Which is why I immediately headed in that direction. The warm hue and the flickers of the flames were vivid enough for me to recall the events of the World Cup. I could still hear the hiss of _morsmordre_ whispering in my ear. It still sends a chill down my spine every time I remember it.

"On a more serious note fellow outcasts," I ran a hand through my hair to shake off the memory, wincing as I found a small tangle. Blaise casually leaned himself on the back of the dark leather couch with Tracey next to him, keeping her posture in check. The girl tends to complain about how short she is compared to the rest of us. Granted she's not that much shorter than me, compared to Blaise, well, she really is an elf. "What does the Dark Mark actually represent?"

Blaise stiffened at my question while Tracey decided that some of the loose yarn on her short, plaid skirt was much more important. The latter not meeting eye contact with either of us.

"Back in the day, when the Death Eaters would do raids against…muggle-borns…they would conjure the Mark in the sky above homes, stores, schools, anything, to symbolize a death had taken place." Blaise explained carefully, using the word muggle-born in my presence, as opposed to another word that will not be discussed. "It would represent that the Dark Lord's work was completed for the time being."

I glanced down at my lucky wristband and wondered if the scar under it represented anything similar to the Dark Mark.

"No wonder you both were worried about me…" I muttered, shying away from the potential affection. Tracey nodded while Blaise kept his face expressionless.

"So the Dark Mark only represents a death…yet no one was killed at the World Cup, at least, that was reported. What was the point of it then?"

Blaise and Tracey both shrugged unknowingly. The three of us stood there in silence, pondering over the little bit of information before I let out an obnoxiously loud yawn.

"And with that my fellow Slytherin Outcasts, I bid you adieu." I bowed and left my two best friends to converse in the common room as I raced up to the girl's dormitory and plopped into my bed, ignoring the shrieks and glares from my fellow housemates as I did so; and plunged into a deep sleep dreaming about goblets and flashes of green light.

* * *

 **A/N: And Chapter 2 is done!**

 **Again I would just like to say thanks for all the support, it's truly inspiring to see that people are enjoying this story so far! Now I don't normally address reviews unless they have a particular comment and or question that makes sense to directly respond to, but to _Nightfade:_ I actually had no idea that this was what, the third fanfic with a girl named Reina? That's pretty cool to know in my opinion! As far worrying about Reina being the 'perfect student,' I wouldn't worry too much about that. ;)**

 **That just about does it, don't forget to leave a review (those are pretty helpful), follow, and favorite if you like what I'm doing so far, and I'll see you guys in Chapter 3!**

 **~Aquarius**


	4. Ch3: The Unforgivable Beetles

Chapter 3: The Unforgivable Beetles

"Reina."

"Reina."

"Reina!"

The smack of a pillow hit me on the head, jolting me awake.

"Do you want to die?" I grumbled, unable to crack my eyes open to where I could see the dimwit that decided it would be smart to wake me up.

"Reina you've got to get up!"

"Whyyyyyy?" I whined at the ear-piercing high pitched tone of voice with an air of uniqueness that could only belong to Tracey.

Next thing I know, my leg is being pulled out of the bed along with my entire body crashing on the ground with a large thump.

"Alright-alright! I'm awake now, happy?!" I winced my eyes open to see Tracey lean over me with her hands on her hips. I swear I heard her mutter 'finally' under her breath.

The faint touch of needles prickled up and down my body as if something was pinching me over and over.

"Tracey what, what am I feeling?" The poor girl gulped before helping me up off the floor.

The pricks were enhancing from light touches to knives stabbing my entire form. "GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF!" I screeched as I chucked my blanket back on my bed. At least it doesn't hurt to open my eyes completely anymore.

Crawling out from under my sheets and pillows were vibrant glowing beetles making their way towards me. The amount of dedication needed to smuggle in the insects undetected as well as stealing them from an unsuspecting source was over the top. It's also something I would do with good reason. Classes haven't even begun yet and all that ambition is now wasted. Needless to say, my anger only flared up even more.

"What in the bloody hell are all these…ARE THOSE SCARAB BEETLES?! What are Scarab Beetles doing on my bed?!" I searched frantically for my wand, throwing all my sheets and pillows off my bed only to find it on the ground. Good job Reina.

"Evanesce!" I commanded once I finally retrieved my wand, as the little bastards of hell disappeared from my bed.

Tracey started patting me down to help get the nauseating little insects off me. I scanned around the dormitory frantically, giving off a murderous aura to see that much to my dismay, the only people in here were Tracey and me.

"Let me guess," By now I was panting and leaning on the pillar of the bed. "Puginson and the rest of her entourage?"

"You weren't at breakfast and I overheard Pansy bragging to Draco about her newest plot against you." Tracey plucked a Scarab that tangled itself in the monstrous weave that is my hair. I'm ashamed to say I let out a girlish shriek in pain.

"And Blaise was…" I questioned after a brief moment of recuperation.

"Warning Malfoy that it was his funeral that he was asking for and stayed out of it." Tracey gave me one more pat down before giving me some room. It seems that I'm Scarab-free for now.

That's the best I can expect from Blaise all things considering.

"Right well," I cracked my knuckles before marching to the door. "She has another thing coming to her." Tracey put her hands on my shoulders, stopping me on my march to vengeance.

Granted I should have put some barrier charms over my bed last night. Puginson and I have an unspoken rule to where we both have to mess up the other's sleeping arrangements when given the chance. I immediately learned how do produce some basic protecting charms since our battles over sleep bored me very quickly. But not this time. A girl wanted to sleep, apparently that's a crime.

"Now-now revenge can wait, you look and smell horrible." If I wasn't used to Tracey's aptitude for bluntness, I would have felt extremely offended by the look of disgust her face scrunched up into. "Don't come to first period until you are presentable!" Tracey grabbed my robes and shoved me into the bathroom before I could get a glare in.

I tiptoed around the wet tiles and scowled when I saw the shower area still had a decent amount of water in it. I stripped out of my clothes and groaned. Great. Now all the hot water will be used up.

At least I can use the cold water to imagine Puginson drowning to her demise. If I listen carefully through the ice-pricks of water colliding with my skin, I could hear the faint screams of, "DRACO! DRACO! SAVE ME DRACO, AGHHHHHHH!"

Merlin I am especially evil in the morning aren't I?

I hopped out of the shower feeling my mood simmer down a little before blow-drying my mop of hair, which frizzed up to the response of heat. Seriously, doesn't this magic school teach girls how to magically un-frizz their hair? Hoping the elastic doesn't break this time, I threw my monstrosity of dark red hair up into a high ponytail. I then put on my robes, without forgetting my lucky wristband of course, and dashed out of the dormitory to finally unleash my wrath.

* * *

First period has always been my favorite, despite it starting early in the morning. The subtle art of potion making has always done wonders for my anger issues and self-control. Plus it helps to have a professor that does not see Gryffindor as the only house that can do no wrong. Luckily I made it to class in plenty of time, which is a rare occurrence. That means, the Gods are on my side today.

Normally I would use the beginning of class to check up on my brother to make sure he is somewhat competent in…whatever he is attempting to make, but, it's the beginning of term, and I'm far too enraged to even acknowledge his presence among the rest of the Gryffindorks.

I huffed when I sat in my spot next to Blaise, which is conveniently behind Puginson and Doucheboy. Blaise smirked at me, letting me know that he sat there on purpose. Good boy. Needless to say, I am getting some long over-due glares in. The blind arrogant nimrods didn't even notice me coming in. Luckily my favorite Potions Master hasn't arrived yet.

"Scarabs?" Blaise whispered with a playful smile.

"Uh-huh." I growled, imagining daggers piercing through Parkinson's and Malfoy's skulls.

"Deep sleep?"

"Yup."

"About to get sent to Azkaban?"

"Definitely."

Oh the irony.

The dark-skinned boy sniggered. "I'd hate to be that person who dares prank the sleeping monster."

"You know," I began with a rare angelic smile. "If I take my wand, and cock it sideways like so," I subtly pointed it towards Parkinson's and Malfoy's shared cauldron, lighting up the fire below it. "And wait for the precise moment," As if the universe was answering my prayer, the Moronic Duo leaned over the cauldron, just barely, but enough. "Pop goes the weasel!" I flicked my wand and whatever substance was in the cauldron exploded onto their faces.

"POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Parkinson screeched, face covered with smoke, which led me to believe that their cauldron was an old, dust collected, unused one. Sadly, no amount of smoke could truly erase her ugly pug-like features to the fullest. Even the ends of her dull brunette hair were singed and the scent of burnt shampoo engulfed my senses.

The rest of the class burst out in laughter and I got a few cheers of praise from the Gryffindors, Dean Thomas in particular. While he and I never had a problem with each other, it's Seamus Finnigan whom I tend to but-heads with if Granger and Weasley aren't around. Although, he seems to be amused at my revenge ploy against Malfoy. Even Granger couldn't hide her smirk well behind her book. I looked around to see if Harry saw this act of revenge, but to my dismay, it seems like he's running late. Good job brother-dear. It's the first day of classes too.

"Sweetie," I twirled my wand in my hand, grinning maliciously. "Wizards that are much more powerful and intellectual than you have tried and failed. You _can't_ scare me."

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy slammed his hands on my desk menacingly.

"Oh do tell him! I'd love to see where this goes!" I bit my wand cheekily and folded my hands together while returning Malfoy's glare. My grin was not faltering in the slightest with the addition of my wand between my teeth.

"Reina," Blaise nudged me and Malfoy's smoke-covered face revealed a proud smirk.

"See me after class Miss Potter." As if karma hates me, that would be my favorite professor giving me detention. Everyone in the class let out a bunch of "oooooh's"to my dismay, Parkinson's being the loudest.

Ch~ children.

"Silence!" I turned behind me to see Professor Snape glowering down at me as well as my brother and his red-headed companion try to slip in unnoticed.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled while heading to the front of the class. "Lateness will not be acceptable under _any_ circumstances."

The two groaned then sat down dejectedly and class finally began.

* * *

Class went by in a breeze as Professor Snape was more than happy to spend the hour discussing the curriculum for this term. Luckily that was more than enough to calm my murderous temper to a nice normal, sizzling anger that will only be subdued in due time.

Everyone filed out of the room leaving Snape and me to be the only occupants.

"Miss Potter," Snape didn't even look up from the paper he was etching on. I could already hear the annoyance in his tone. "Term hasn't even started and yet you are already causing trouble."

"Professor," Scritch-scratch continues the quill. "With all due respect, Pug-Parkinson filled my bed with Scarab Beetles. So, because I'm such a nice person," The scratch of the quill faltered before continuing. Even the quill didn't believe my statement. "I decided that it was only fitting that I let her off with a warning." I shrugged innocently.

"By blowing up her and Mr. Malfoy's cauldron." Snape drawled, putting the quill in the inkpot, still remaining impassive.

"In the end Professor, you have no physical proof that was me."

If one were to look closely, they would see an angry tick mark throbbing near Snape's temple. "15 points from Slytherin along with detention. Saturday morning. 8 o'clock. My office."

I gaped like a fish. "M-morning?!"

"7 in the morning. Don't test my patience Potter."

"You really are evil Professor."

"Get out of my classroom."

If it were anyone else talking to Snape like this he would've hexed them right then and there. Sometimes I love being the favorite even if it's only by one person. Merlin if Snape over-heard how many times Harry has commented on the evils of Severus Snape, let's just say I would be an only child and not because of Voldemort.

I mock saluted before hi-tailing it out of there. 7 in the morning…detention…sweet Merlin.

After I exited the classroom, I smiled to see that Blaise and Tracey stuck around to wait for me, even though they seem to be in a heated argument about who knows what. Not even two days into the new term and they are going at it. Fully prepared to be the mediator of this week's topic of annoyance, the weight of my detention came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

"7…in the bloody morning." I groaned while laying my forehead on the corridor. My companions immediately quietened up. "What type of evil monstrosity, horrific creature would-"

"Reina…" Tracey nudged me while Blaise covered his mouth while hiding a snigger.

"I swear if he's behind me I'll-"

"Pray tell Miss Potter, whatever will you do?" The hovering figure of Snape, who was still supposed to be in the classroom, towered over me.

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "I can never win can I?"

"Apparently not. You just added yourself an extra hour to your detention Miss Potter, care to add another?" At this point, I'm imagining Snape dancing with glee at my demise.

"I didn't care to add the first one." I swear I couldn't help it.

Tracey smacked her forehead in shame while Blaise was shaking his head, amused.

"10 points from Slytherin, for your unnecessary cheek. That's 25 points you've lost your house so far and term has only started. Better get your act together."

Snape then stalked off to Merlin knows where and my companions looked ready to throw me off the Astronomy Tower.

"Couldn't you have waited a week?" Tracey moaned while we were walking to our next class. "Negative 25, how does someone bring our house down to negative 25 points?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as there's no such thing as 'negative' points. "Remind me why I put up with you again?" Tracey waved me off with her perfectly manicured nails.

"We should be asking you the same question. Although, the entertainment factor was worth it this time." Blaise grinned.

"Seriously, Zabini?" Tracey scoffed, craning her head to see above his shoulders, back stiffening ever so slightly in a poor effort to make herself appear taller than she is.

"Come on, Davis. Loosen up a little!" Blaise leaned over to meet her height and nudged the girl on her side, to which she swiped her nails at him. "We still have the rest of the year to get our points up."

Tracey made another clawing gesture before blowing on her nails. "I was never tense to begin with."

Blaise laughed in disbelief. Tracey narrowed her eyes and the boy raised his hands up to surrender in a playful manner.

* * *

We arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and I took my spot next to Tracey and in front of Blaise, who sadly had to sit next to Malfoy.

"I see someone hasn't fixed their cauldron malfunction." I commented on Malfoy's still smoke covered face, which was mostly cleared up but there was a light tint of grey that was still noticeable.

"Mark my words Potter," Malfoy leaned forward on his desk to appear more intimidating than he actually is. "You will get what's coming to you."

"Tell me, has Pansy fixed her little obsession problem? Just this morning as I was cleaning the Scarab Beetles out of the dormitory, I managed to find a Draco Malfoy shrine under her bed. I mean, it's no wonder she mewls like a kitten all night. Quite obnoxious really." Malfoy's face grew bright red but didn't have a come-back for once. I grinned wickedly, embellishing in the fact that I had won this round.

At that moment I was grateful that Parkinson was sitting far enough away to where she couldn't hear me. I don't think I could take anymore screeching.

There actually is some truth to the Malfoy-shrine. While I didn't find one this morning, during our third year I had the unpleasant experience of witnessing Pansy in the bathroom with a shrine of sorts. At least, I believe it's a shrine. That image still haunts me to this day and I've never stayed up in the dormitories sick again since. I suddenly felt nauseous and shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"Leave it." Blaise whispered to Malfoy who shoved his hand back into his pocket.

"One of these days your cleverness will bite you in the ass." Tracey mumbled, examining her nail-weaponry.

"Given how my 'clever quips' haven't killed me yet, I'm willing to bet that I'm in the clear." Malfoy scoffed as if he didn't believe me. I turned back around in my seat, trying to let some of my anger sizzle out.

"Morning sis. Didn't see ya at breakfast earlier." My brother along with the red-headed idiot sat down in the spot in diagonally from me. I'm willing to bet all my hard earned galleons I heard Ronald groan at the close proximity he was to me.

"Sorry brother-dear had a bit of an infestation problem, but don't worry I got it taken care of." I swear my inner demon was cackling.

"What did you do?" Harry had _that_ tone of voice. You know, the tone of 'please tell me you didn't do anything stupid' tone? Yea, that was the one. Ironic since I am the one using it on him all the time. Maybe that's where he learned it from.

"Nothing." I blinked innocently. Harry gave me a matching look. He and Tracey should team up as their 'we-know-all' looks are strikingly similar. "Nothing horrible," I drawled and waved my hand. "I'm still attending class here aren't I?"

Before Harry could rebuttal, the clank of a walking stick signaled to me that our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has entered the premises.

Everyone in the class immediately shut up as our Professor stood in front of the chalkboard.

"Alastor Moody." He grunted with a harshly strong Irish accent before turning to scribble on the board. "Ex-Auror. Ministry Malcontent. And I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me to, end of story goodbye the end. Any questions?"

I tried very hard not to laugh at the blatant sarcasm that was oozing through this man's introduction. "I knew there was a reason to why I still attend classes."

Tracey muttered something inaudible but I didn't question it.

Professor Moody faced the class and by instinct, I rubbed my left arm through the wristband to try and keep myself calm. The magical prosthetic eye swiveled around so much I was beginning to wonder if it was hurting the man. If I didn't know any better, I would wager that the eye was flipping between Harry and me. I tensed up at the mere suggestion of it, not realizing that I had ended up rubbing my arm too hard and winced at the intense pressure and eased up.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a more practical approach. I believe in CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Now, can any of you tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Tracey wasn't kidding when she made the 'coo-coo crazy' motion last night. Although I will admit, I am very intrigued by the 'hands-on approach' so to speak. Professor Lupin last year was the only other Professor in this class that we had who also believed in a similar manner, even if he wasn't as crazy in the head.

Man, I miss Professor Lupin sometimes. He was the only teacher who took legitimate concern over my lack of control over my thoughts and emotions during the dementor era. He also helped me come to terms with the fact that I am just not meant to produce a corporeal patronus. Plus he gave me, Harry, and the other two, the best lesson there is. Chocolate fixes everything.

"Three sir." Furmione strikes again.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable," I scoffed. No shit Sherlock. Harry glanced back at me, hearing my noises of distaste. I raised my eyebrows, daring him to challenge me. He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'be nice,' before turning back around in his chair. "The use of any of them will-"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do, I say different!'

"This is going to be fun." An evil grin warped its way onto my face and I swear that magical eye landed its gaze on me. My grin faltered when the eye still maintained contact a second longer than normal.

"Oh boy…" Tracey muttered, either at me or the professor, most likely the both of us.

"You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find somewhere else other than the side of your desk to put your chewing gum, Mr. Finnigan!"

Did he…just…throw an eraser at him?

"And hear across classrooms!"

That was when I lost any composure I tried to hold onto. I was cackling so hard my stomach started cramping. I didn't realize Malfoy leaned over and smacked me on the head with his parchment.

"Reina!" Tracey whacked me on my arm, clearly embarrassed by the attention I have gathered. Man, everyone must love hitting me today.

"Sorry. I couldn't contain myself." I chortled, wiping away stray tears. I looked up to see everyone's scrutinizing glares plus Professor Moody staring at me. Needless to say, I shrunk down in my chair and played with the ends of my ponytail.

"So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!"

"Yes?" Ronald gulped.

I think I found my new favorite teacher.

"Stand!" Ronald shot up out of that chair so fast it almost gave me whiplash.

"Give us a curse."

Ronald glanced around for support before he answered. "Well…my dad did tell me about one, the Imperius Curse?"

"Ah yes, your father would know all about that, gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago."

I made a mental note to ask the twins what Moody meant by that comment later on.

"Perhaps this will show you why."

I turned to Tracey, my emerald eyes dancing with glee. "No way..."

"Look."

Professor Moody took a daddy-long-leg spider in his hand and starting cooing to it. Here I thought hearing Pansy in the bathroom scarred me for life, but there's something about a crazy person making love noises to a spider that really sets things into perspective.

"Engorgio…imperio."

I stared in awed fascination at the spider that was dancing around the classroom before Moody landed the spider on Ronald's head. Tracey had to make sure I didn't fall out of my stool from laughing so hard. It wasn't until the spider landed on Malfoy's nose behind me was when I doubled over in laughter on my desk.

"I think you've met your match Malfoy." I sniggered, making heart motions with my hands. Blaise clapped his hands on Malfoy's shoulders proudly. The prat immediately shook, more like flailing out of his grip and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be so far deep in the ground I would be on the front doorstep to the place downstairs.

"Talented isn't she." It was that tone of voice Moody used that made me sober up. Even Malfoy held his tongue, which he _never_ does. The tone unnerved me as it sent a chill down my spine and through my toes. I didn't realize chills could do that. My fellow classmates picked up on the disturbing undertones as everyone started quieting up. "What shall I have her do next, jump out the window?" I didn't even look at the spider when it thudded against the window. Instead, I kept my gaze straightforward, raising my eyebrows at the magical eye that has locked on with me.

"Drown herself?" The eye then turned to Harry, watching his reaction as it noticed I wasn't breaking contact anytime soon.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they have done You-Know-Who's bidding, under the influence of the Imperius curse, but here's the rub; how do we sort out the liars?"

"Veritaserum." I muttered. I think he heard me as the eye landed on me again. Not going to lie it is starting to really irritate me that I have an eye stalking me.

"Up-up come on, another-another."

More hands went up this time.

"Longbottom is it?" I gulped for the boy. "Professor Spout tells me that you have an aptitude for Herbology."

"Th-th-there's the um…the Cruciatus…Curse." Poor Neville stuttered.

"Correct-correct! Particularly nasty."

I have only heard tales of the Cruciatus Curse throughout the Slytherin dormitories, mostly by the 7th years, but I've heard enough to tense up at what was about to commence.

"Crucio."

The spider's screeches were enough to make me feel sick. Even though Neville's back is to me, it was evident that was visibly shaking. Now, Neville and I have our ups and downs, but I could almost empathize with the kid. He is the Gryffindor outcast, as I am the Slytherin outcast. It was in that moment where it dawned on me to what was actually going on in the classroom.

"Stop it!" Furmione and I shouted, with me pushing up and out of my chair. "Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!"

"I don't think it would bode well to get complaints on the first day of teaching, would it professor?"

Despite the snark of the comment, I was being dead serious. Tracey tugged on my sleeve and I inched back in the seat.

Moody snapped out of a trance as he releases the curse off the spider, then letting the poor creature rest on my desk as opposed to Neville's or Furmione's.

He then turned his attention to the mousy-haired girl.

"Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger."

At that moment I made eye contact with Harry. His expression confirmed my theory on what was about to happen.

I looked down at the helpless spider, feeling sorry for the poor creature for once.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spider that was placed on my desk froze immediately as its limbs curled inward. All I could do was stare at it like a statue as I felt my insides harden at the sight. Any trace of happiness that was on my face disappeared in an instant and I was consumed with numbness. Any emotion I had was slowly draining into nothing. Covering my vision was the flash of green light. It was all I could see. It was all I knew. One would say that my eyes and Harry's are the color of the killing curse. How pathetically ironic.

"Reina!" Tracey elbowed me hard in the gut, snapping me out of the daze I was in.

I gave her a curious look as she returned it with a look of worry dancing over her soft features.

"I'm fine." I turned my head to see my brother stare at me with the same expression Tracey wore. "Turn around." I hissed as I noticed Moody walk towards him.

"The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."

Moody towered over Harry's desk, pausing for a moment in awe before snapping out of whatever fantasy was playing through his mind.

As everyone was packing their stuff getting ready to leave, I picked up the dead spider corpse in my hand and calmly walked to Moody's desk.

"Congratulations professor," I began apathetically, placing the spider carefully on the desk. His eye twitching as the man leaned forward to try and assess me. "You have succeeded in what you were attempting to… _impart_ onto the class." Professor Moody had the ghost of a smirk before pulling out his flask, raising it up to me, then drinking whatever substance is swirling around in it.

And just like that, I walked out the door, feeling the eyes of various people on my back. Replaying the events in my head, despite the trauma that was induced, I couldn't help but still agree with the hands-on approach. Granted there should have been much more of a warning prior, but still. Hands on is the only way it comes when it comes to war.

That class was a test. It was a test of our resolve. More importantly, it was meant for Harry and me. His stupid eye wasn't just switching focus on the two of us because of our title's, but the meaning behind the title. He was reading us, gauging in our reaction, each move was calculated from the spider, the placement, the order of the curses, everything.

What made it particularly alarming was the fact that he wanted my reaction too. Which makes it a whole different ballgame.

I am ashamed to say that I gave Professor Moody a show back there. If only I had caught on sooner.

From now on I won't give a reaction. I'll sit, I'll stare, but I won't respond.

But despite all of this, I can't figure out why. I mean, he is an ex-auror. Specializing in capturing Dark Wizards during Voldemort's era was his strong suit, so I guess it is only natural to look into what happens to Voldie's victims should they survive.

Muggles would call that Psychology.

Which makes sense on why he called on the people he did.

Neville's reaction to the Cruciatus Curse screamed that there was something personal about it.

Ronald with his dad according to the professor.

Granger with her obvious connection to Harry.

And me.

Recalling the spider and how quick it died, it made me wonder about my parents' deaths. Did it hurt them? Or were their deaths just as quick as the spider? Were they tortured prior? Were their deaths even worth it?

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize that Harry caught up with me.

"Reina, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea…I think, what about you? Moody called you out at the end of that…it was almost, I don't know." At that point, I was rambling enough to where Harry enveloped me in a hug.

"Brother-dear you know we aren't supposed to show that we actually care about one another." I laughed as a poor way to attempt to sound positive.

"Come sit with me at the Gryffindor table tonight," I raised my eyebrow at him as he knows I absolutely detest sitting there. "I'll make sure Ron and Hermione are civil. Besides, we need some brother-sister time."

"Alright, but you owe me Harry." I grinned before glaring at the idiots who were shuffling out of the classroom that dashed between the two of us.

"Will you be okay if I leave you alone?"

"Yes Harry, I promise you I'll be fine, besides, I have my outcasts." I could tell he seemed apprehensive about who I prefer the company of, but he shook off the look and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Remember that you have me as well, little sister."

"How could I forget? Being the twin sister of the boy-who-lived is a constant reminder in it of itself."

Harry scoffed. "Right well, I'll see you tonight Reina. Head up, stay sharp."

Harry gave me one last hug before catching up with his friends, leaving me to wander on my own to my next class deep in my thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Malfoy and his gang ended up leaving me alone for once—most likely at the courtesy of Blaise—but sadly, Puginson really didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

I made a few tactless comments about how no matter how much work she plans to do on that mug of a face, it wouldn't suddenly make Malfoy have the desire to kiss her. It was very baseless and petty on my part, but Moody's class has shaken me up more than I care to admit. Needless to say, I'm off my game.

Luckily enough, that happened during Care of Magical Creatures so I didn't get another detention. Just a loss of 5 points thanks to Hagrid. If it were any other teacher that would have warranted me at least minus 15 with a 'stay after class' lecture and the added detention if I was on that particular teacher's 'jackass file.'

I was too lost on my thoughts to focus on anything after that.

Dinner rolled around and I made my way to the Gryffindor's table, taking a spot next to Harry who was so generously sitting in front of the Weasley Twins for my benefit.

"Potter Squared!" The twins greeted me in glee.

"Long time-"

"No see-"

"We miss you."

"Aw, boys I miss you too!" Seeing their smiling faces was enough for my mood to elate. "You'll be pleased to know that I have been causing my own set of mischief in my absence."

"We've heard something about a 'cauldron malfunction?"' Fred asked cheekily. George leaned over with a mischievous grin.

"Ah yes," I grinned at the memory. "Not one of my best work, but it got the message across."

"Look at that Georgie, wittle Reina is learning how to cause mischief all on her own." Fred sniffed, placing a hand over his heart in a proud manner.

"Soon she'll make a name for herself and leave us behind." George sniffled even louder and fake cried in Fred's shoulders. The latter twin gave me a wink and mouthed 'except for me'.

"Oh boys, I'll never leave you behind! You two will be up there with me when I achieve the Supreme Status of Mischief! I'll always need you."

"What about me?" Harry playfully asked.

"Sadly Harry, you're non-refundable so I'm stuck with you."

Harry laughed and pulled my ponytail to which I swatted his hands away.

"Love you, lil sis."

I stuck my tongue out at him before grinning all the same.

"Reina Potter is being nice for once? Has the world turned upside down?" Fred asked, brows crinkling in worry.

"We had Professor Moody today." Harry informed and my heart skipped a beat. The twins nodded their head in realization.

"So, given any more thoughts on the whole Goblet of Fire fiasco?" I asked the twins, immediately deterring the topic before it could be pressed further.

"Glad you asked as we've been meaning to ask you something."

"We need your gorgeous Slytherin mind." Fred threw me another wink.

I flushed at the compliment. "Well, you've come to the right place, what exactly for?"

"See we have a little plan set for the 30th next month, but alas, we need your help to complete it."

"And you want me to help you with whatever it is after dinner tonight, is that correct?"

"Our little Reina, so smart, so intellectual."

"I'm flattered! You've got yourself a deal." I laughed before officially digging into the meal.

After the feast, I bid my brother adieu before heading up to Gryffindor Tower to help the twins with their little concoction. Let's just say I would be impressed if their plan actually succeeds.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 3! It is shorter than the first two chapters but that's because we are officially done with the introductory chapters and from here on out unless there is a big event, my chapters will range about 5k-6k words give or take.**

 **Thanks for all of the support so far it does warm my heart to see.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, especially if you have a specific comment and or question you all would like me to respond to as I am super open to that, or if you just simply like it so far and even have a few critiques etc etc. As well as following and favoriting to keep track when I upload.**

 **I will be going on vacation later on in the week so there is a small chance I may be late in uploading next week. I will do my very best to post on my normal day next week but if I'm unable to it's because I'm on vacation.**

 **That's all for now, see you guys in Chapter 4!**

 **~Aquarius**


	5. Ch4: Potter Plague and Newcomers

Chapter 4: Potter Plague with a Side of Goblets and Guests.

A month has gone by and I swear that I'm dying of boredom. Only two days before the guests get here and I found myself anticipating their arrival. Which I never do when it comes to new people.

Detention with Snape was uneventful as per usual. He actually made me clean, without magic, at 7 in the morning. Those poor cauldrons, I don't think I can ever look at that classroom the same way again.

Working with Fred and George with their newest scheme was fun, for that one evening. After that time they decided that they didn't need my 'Slytherin mind' anymore and warned me, 'don't be a stranger.'

The other interesting event that occurred was that I saw Cedric Diggory a few times out of pure coincidence. We are now at the saying 'hi in the corridors' stage of our budding friendship and I have to say I'm surprised. I full on expected to never talk to Cedric again after the Cup ended, but I guess I was wrong.

The small downside was that I've been seeing Cedric hang around Cho Chang a lot when I would pass by him in the halls.

My poor brother.

Scratch that, poor me. I would rather Harry end up with someone like Cho if it meant I get Cedric.

I'm kidding, I want the best for my brother, even if I don't show it.

But other than that it's been the same old same old. Magical barriers around my bed, death threats from Parkinson, insult-wars with Malfoy. It's a normal year for once.

And man has it been boring as all hell.

"I'm boooooooooored." I laid upside down over the couch in the common room next to Blaise who was studying for Charms. Needless to say, that was the class he was struggling in the most, poor soul. I've offered to help him many times as Charms is one of the very few classes I'm not struggling in, but he doesn't like to accept help from anyone.

"Do your History of Magic essay then. It's due tomorrow you know." Blaise advised as he turned the page of his textbook.

I flipped back into an upright position. "We have an essay due tomorrow?"

Blaise cocked his brow at me and I groaned so loud it was echoing throughout the common room. Even the portrait of Salazar Slytherin looked more annoyed than usual.

"Yes, Reina. The History of Magical Competitions between Wizard Schools. It's in honor of the tournament, but you wouldn't know that 'cos you keep sleeping during class."

It's not my fault Professor Binns has the voice of a monotone whale. When I first heard that a ghost would be teaching about magical history in first year, I was very excited about the idea. What better way to learn about history than by someone who was there themselves? Let alone a magical history taught by a magical being? My disappointment never hit me as fast as it did as soon as I sat and tried to take notes on the first day of class. I was out like a light within the first five minutes.

"Off to the library I go then," I sighed and picked myself off the couch then grabbed my bag. "Wanna join? I think Tracey's studying there right now."

"No thank you. If I show up Davis is going to lecture me on how I can't keep you under control. Again."

I rolled my eyes. This has been a common topic of their arguments since the end of second year. I help fight one small little basilisk and that warrants petty arguments.

I flicked Blaise a wave goodbye and strolled out of the common room in a Malfoy-type fashion that almost made me shudder.

* * *

One of my favorite things about wandering through the castle is the ever-changing staircases. The path to the library from the Slytherin common room is supposed to be linear and up a couple stairs. But because I wasn't paying attention and not walking as fast as recommended, I somehow managed to find myself standing outside the Hufflepuff common room.

It's a very good thing Care of Magical Creatures got canceled since Hagrid is helping to prepare for the arrival of our guests.

"Reina?" Now, I do not believe in luck, only because mine is nonexistent, but if my eyes aren't deceiving me, the guy that just exited the common room is none other than Cedric Diggory.

"Oh uh," I sputtered out. "Hey, Cedric." If 'awkward' had a face and body to match, it would be me.

"Are you looking for someone?" Cedric asked and I shook my head, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Oh, well, then what are you doing out here? If you don't mind my asking."

I shuffled my feet and kept my hands behind my back so he couldn't see me picking at my wristband. "Well, I was on my way to the library and I did not time the moving staircases just right," I mentally winced at how unbelievable that sounded. "And now I'm here." I looked back up to see Cedric smiling down at me. "I'm serious!" Apparently, that's what broke him since he's now laughing like I'm the funniest comedian alive. At least he doesn't think I'm stalking him.

"I'm sure you are." He kept laughing and I gave him a small glare. "Would you like me to escort you to the library?" My glare disappeared and I now resembled a gaping fish. "To make sure you don't get lost on the stairs again, of course."

"I wasn't lost." I mumbled, shuffling my feet again.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Before I knew it, I was now being escorted to the library by Cedric Diggory.

"Don't you have a class or something?" I managed to ask.

"Herbology got canceled. Apparently one of our guests requires special herbs and Professor Sprout is preparing them."

I nodded. "Speaking of guests, are you going to submit your name in the Goblet tonight?"

"Yea actually." He answered with an underlining uncertainty. "I wasn't going to at first but my dad kept telling me how big of an honor it would be and how bright my future would be if I ended up winning the tournament should I be chosen."

"It sounds like your dad should be the one entering." That earned me a chuckle. "In all seriousness, do you even want to enter since your dad kept pressuring the idea on you?"

"I do now. I did a lot of research about previous tournaments and the results of eternal glory and found it to be pretty appealing. Besides, I already told my dad I would enter, I can't back out now otherwise I would be letting him down."

"Ah, there's that Hufflepuff loyalty I was waiting for." I grinned up at him.

"And that Slytherin cunningness I was waiting for." Cedric quipped back so fast I questioned if it was the same guy.

"So, you said you researched about the tournament, do you by any chance still have the book you used?"

"Ah no," Cedric ran a hand through his hair. "I returned it to the library, but I can show you where I put it if you're interested in reading."

"That would be perfect."

We arrived at the library and Cedric lead me to one of the bookshelves located a way down from the Restricted Section. He traced his finger over various book spines then pulled out a historical binding book. On the front written in golden script is, _Through the Ages: The Triwizard Tournament._

"I hope you find this to your liking." Cedric grinned as he handed me the heavy book.

"Yep, this should have everything that I need. Thank you, Cedric." Cedric patted my shoulder and his grey eyes widened as a frown etched its way on his face.

"Ah I forgot, I'm supposed to meet up with Cho before our 5th period."

I shuffled my feet, deciding to trace the golden script with my eyes.

"Will you be alright here alone?"

I'm sensing a common theme here lately.

I switched my gaze from the book to his eyes, shocked at the genuine concern that was present.

"Of course, I prefer being alone when I read."

The kind-hearted soul chuckled and gave my shoulder a squeeze before leaving me in the midst of the bookshelves.

I skimmed through the table of contents and found enough information to know that I'm going to head to the front desk and check this out later.

Making my way to the front of the library I saw Tracey sitting at a table on the far end of the room chewing on the end of her quill.

In a typical Reina-fashion, I plopped down in the seat next to her, the book landing on the table with a loud 'thud.'

"Merlin, Reina!" Tracey gasped, hand clutching her chest. I sniggered.

"You alright, Trace? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The startled girl glared at me before reaching for her quill again.

"Was that Cedric Diggory you were with earlier?" Tracey asked, twirling her quill through her ringlets.

"Yup." I grinned while pulling out a parchment. Tracey cocked her brows and smirked in approval before continuing her essay.

Flipping through the book and learning about the various events used in the tournament, I felt confident that I may get my first passing grade of the year in History of Magic.

* * *

"Out of all the classes that weren't canceled today, did Divination have to be one of them?" Tracey groaned as we approached the trap door leading up to the classroom.

"Ah my dear," I mimicked my best Trelawny voice. Which sounds like a horrific zombie-ghost mutation, to be frank. "I fear that the Gods, will not be on your side today."

Tracey cackled. "That was atrocious."

I pulled down the trap door and grimaced. "I know."

Tracey and I made our way to the only empty table left, which was the one that is in the front-center of the room. Which means it's also the desk closest to Professor Trelawny. Gee, I wonder who she will focus on today?

Our theatrical divination professor has a bad habit of switching between Harry and me on who will die a 'most tragic death' first. It got so appalling Harry and I now have bets on which day she will focus on who.

I looked to my brother, who was sitting a little ways back behind me and he nodded before mouthing 'you' with a smirk. Groaning, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, pouting.

"Welcome, my children."

And so it begins.

"Today we will be utilizing our inner eye to predict the fates of our upcoming guests, as well as the fate of the upcoming tournament."

A few groans issued throughout the classroom. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown squealed in delight. Those two are the only ones that don't take what Trelawny says with a grain of salt. Last year they planned a joint funeral for Harry and I because they believed Trelawny's prediction that we both will die in the upcoming spring.

No one attended that funeral.

"As if anything that old bat teaches will be useful." Malfoy jeered from behind me. "She better not ruin the tournament for us."

I hate to say how much I agreed with Malfoy.

"Everyone pull out your journals and gaze into the crystal ball. Allow the Gods to fill your sight with knowledge and write what is spoken to you."

Tracey scoffed and rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hand and closed her eyes without a care.

Pulling out my journal and quill I wracked my brain with some of the most bullshit ideas I could muster. The most I could come up with were predictions such as 'someone will die in the tournament,' 'lots of darkness,' 'faint eerie glow.' I made sure to include a death because Trelawny loves to give extra points for those predictions. Topping it off, I ended my entry with 'this will be a tournament no one will ever forget.' Hopefully, that will be dramatic enough to not earn me a P.

Seeing Trelawny head to our table first, I kicked Tracey's leg to wake her up. The girl jolted then glared at me before shielding herself from Trelawny.

Our divination teacher didn't even bother acknowledging Tracey since she reached for my journal without question. She made different solemn noises as she read through my 'predictions' and I was about ready to send her to St. Mungos. Out of nowhere she dropped my journal on the ground and gazed at the ceiling, completely still, before snapping out of her 'trance.'

"Ah my dear," Professor Trelawny took my hand into her bony one and gazed into my eyes with a worrisome expression. "I fear that you may be the cause of something disastrous in your family. Pity."

Trelawny broke eye contact and gazed into the crystal ball. "That mark," I heard her mutter. Here we go again. "That mark can bring only chaos and destruction." She looked away from the crystal ball and her spectacle covered eyes flickered to my left arm and reached for my wristband.

My eyes widened as I tugged my arm far from her reach. "If you even think of taking my wristband off, I'll shove that crystal ball up where the sun doesn't shine."

Trelawny sighed before stepping away from me and pulling out a slip. "10 points from Slytherin and detention Miss Potter."

Tracey looked aghast that I would make such a threat and Blaise's eyes were wide as if he didn't process what had happened.

In all honesty, I don't even know what happened either.

Trelawny has made similar claims since third year but never has she tried to take off my wristband. A teacher shouldn't be allowed to reach for their students like she did, but apparently, I'm the one at fault here. Got it.

"Careful everyone!" Parkinson began loudly, garnering all the attention she desperately craves. "If you touch Potter's arm you'll catch Potter Plague and die along with her brother!"

"Miss Parkinson!" Trelawny gasped. "Another 10 points and detention for you too."

I reached for the crystal ball and Tracey put her hand on top of it with full force. "No more detentions." The girl's eyes narrowed, her nimble fingers not budging.

"Fine." I grumbled and crossed my arms, spending the rest of the class tuning out the whispered taunts of 'Potter Plague.'

* * *

I entered the Great Hall with my head down and arms crossed, ready to yank my hair out of my scalp. On the walk to the Great Hall, everywhere I turned, someone would either whisper to their friends or some ignorant first year would scream Potter Plague in my face. Blaise had to hold me back from attacking the moronic child who was wearing a proud smirk. Which leads me to presume that Parkinson put the kid up to it.

"If I hear one more person scream about 'Potter Plague' one more time I'll make them wish they had the actual plague." I grumbled while piling on chicken-legs on my plate.

"You shouldn't have threatened Trelawny like that Reina." Tracey reprimanded.

"She tried to take off my wristband!"

Tracey rolled her eyes while stabbing her fork in her salad.

"Trelawny had no right to invade your personal space Reina, you are right on that, but Davis is also right." Blaise piped up. Tracey paused mid-bite before a triumphant grin broke out. "You can't go around threatening teachers. That kind of act can get you kicked out no matter the reason."

I looked at the tattered article of clothing on my arm, reminding myself why it's there in the first place. It's a reminder that Harry wasn't the only one who suffered that night on Halloween all those years ago. I will make my mark known as more than Harry Potter's twin sister even if it means making a few enemies down the line.

"Ew Zabini, you may want to keep your distance." Malfoy said in disdain, glowering down at me. "I hear that if you so much breathe in her direction you'll become victim to Potter Plague."

"Honestly Draco," Blaise sighed. "Tell me you aren't foolish enough to go along with that ludicrous narrative?"

"If it gets under Reina's skin then, of course." Malfoy smirked. I scoffed.

"I would be more worried about what gets under your skin Malfoy. You're already in within a one-mile radius of me, you might as well be dead by morning."

For some reason, I found some comfort that Malfoy doesn't believe all this Potter Plague crap, even if he's just using it to get a jibe out of me. Parkinson, on the other hand, has now learned of a new fashion accessory called the face mask, which she wears only when she's near me.

"At least I'll live longer than you." Malfoy quipped before sitting down between Crabbe and Goyle.

I didn't bother refuting that argument since there is some validity to it with my track record. Hopefully, this Potter Plague business will disappear before our guests arrive.

* * *

Today is a very exciting day. The arrival of the other students from different Wizarding schools is going to make this year so much more enjoyable.

Right now I am happily skipping to the Great Hall since I get to finally be entertained by something other than 'Potter Plague' for the next few hours. All weekend it was non-stop talk about it. Since I did end up waking up alive yesterday, the new theory, created by everyone's favorite moronic pug, is that Potter Plague is now a long-term progression disease.

I almost baked my head in the fireplace this morning from the sheer stupidity of it.

Although, since Hogwarts is primarily made of intellectual people, by that point the only ones even going along with Potter Plague now is Parkinson and her entourage. Malfoy backed off once I stopped reacting to his childish comments yesterday.

"Is it time? Is it time? Please for the love of Merlin is it time?" I asked frantically to Tracey who was engaged in a conversation with Daphne Greengrass at the Slytherin table.

Daphne Greengrass has proven to be my fourth most hated person that attends this school. She and Parkinson go together like peanut butter and jelly. Those two would team up to send many jinxes my way throughout my first year at Hogwarts solely because I would not befriend them. Also because I completely blew off Malfoy when he offered me his hand at friendship.

The only thing that Professor Lockard, bloody wanker that one, taught us that was remotely beneficial second year was that stupid dueling club. That dueling club taught me enough to figure out how to defend myself from getting sent to the hospital wing every few minutes since I was finally able to fight back. Granted I was weak in my spells, I mean I was only twelve at the time, but the message was clear.

They got really bored of hexing me ever since. So now they have resorted to stalking and waiting for my guard to be down to send a jinx my way. In public it's always petty arguments and insults, so it was nothing I couldn't handle.

If I learned anything beneficial from those experiences, it was how to not let your guard down, ever.

Daphne raised her aristocratically plucked dirty blonde eyebrow at me. "Excuse me Potter, Davis and I were in the middle of a conversation so could you take your horrific Potter Plague somewhere else?"

Apparently, we are still on that nonsense.

"No Greengrass, Davis and I are not interested in how long you think Malfoy's dick is. I heard from reliable sources," I coughed loudly. Tracey turned bright red before glaring at me. To which I ignored, of course. "That it was dime sized, something about inbreeding with the Malfoy family way back in the day when Blood Purity was an actual thing. Apparently that causes deformities. Shocker."

Greengrass let out a strangled yelp as if she was appalled that I would say such a thing, but she has said and done so much worse so I have no sympathy.

"If I were you Potter, I would watch that mouth of yours, how do you think anyone will find you to be a," Her eyes were filled with disgust as they flickered up and down my body. "Remote possibility?" She choked out while visibly shuddering at the idea of me being desirable by the male species. "If you are flaunting yourself in a way that represents a troll?" Daphne stuck her nose in the air snootily as if she thought she was wounding my self-esteem.

Jokes on her, I'm actually having a decent hair day for once. My usual coarse hair has softened to cherry-red waves that are not as ratty as they would be if I kept my hair down.

This happens only once in a blue-moon which means I'm doomed for not having another good hair day again this year.

"I'm not planning on marrying at age 17 Greengrass. I have enough sense and morals to live my life without a man at my side until the time is right for me."

More like, I've accepted my fate as forever alone.

"Psh, that's what they all say, but Reina, sweetie. Just know that I see right through you. We all understand the circumstances that lead to mummy and daddy not being around to teach you proper manners. Really, darling, it's okay." Her voice was dripping with fake-sincerity. She tried to pat me on the head, to which I swatted her hand away.

The priss cradled her hand as if I broke it. Sweet Merlin I barely touched her.

I can handle any insult, any curse, any jab, even small acts of physical violence, but as soon as you bring my parents into our petty arguments it's a whole other story. My body tensed up as I felt my hands curl into fists and whatever playful smile I was sporting just turned a lot more terrifying.

"Daphne, sweetie," I mocked. "Just know that your mask is as transparent as your soul. We all see through your stuck up ways and we all know just how big of an insecure, lonely, bitch you really are."

"Reina!" Tracey gasped, her bell-like voice cracking, her eyes were now wide with horror. "Daphne you were way out of line, but Reina that was utterly vulgar of you to make such suggestions."

I gaped at the girl. Surely she heard the insinuation Daphne made about my parents?

"Right, I forgot," Daphne narrowed her plain brown eyes at Tracey. "Half-Bloods and Mudbloods aren't accustomed to such…proper lifestyles. Pity."

I about lunged for the girl's short-stubby throat.

"Hello ladies, if it's me you're fighting about, don't worry I'm all right here." Blaise himself has joined the table, along with the rest of our house piling in.

"Right well," Daphne stood up, wiping the invisible dirt off of her way too short skirt. "I have no need for lowlife half-blood scum." She walked off to sit next to Parkinson and Bullstrode, swaying her hips excessively to where her platinum blonde hair was flailing so much it was about to fall out of her scalp, "You're welcome." Blaise said to me.

"Pardon?"

"That was border lining dangerous Reina, you know it, I know it, and Tracey obviously knows it."

I shrugged my shoulders, subconsciously putting my defenses up.

"I'm not going to ask you to apologize to her because I know you won't, but will you apologize to me at least?" Tracey looked me in the eyes, coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, extremely taken aback. "I made sure that I didn't involve you in that little spat."

"No, but you did interrupt my conversation, initiate that horrible argument, and made me a target in Parkinson's next plan to conspire against you." Tracey uttered spitefully.

A high pitched yelp of pain flooded my memories and I now realized what I had done. My body shivered as I felt a phantom jolt pierce through me.

The guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh…"

"Yea. So?" She spat.

"Tracey Davis, my other best friend, my fellow half-blood, the only other person that put's up with my idiocy, besides Blaise,"

"Here, here!" Blaise quipped raising his glass.

"I am irrevocably sorry for what fate I have now condemned you to face. Will you please forgive me?" I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes I could muster, only to see that she wasn't budging. I quivered my lip for extra effect and that was enough for her to crack a small smile, but I could see it in her eyes that she won't fully forgive me for a while.

"I'll make sure to ward off any hexes and jinxes that come your way. I'll even be your own personal bodyguard the next few weeks just to be certain."

"Deal." We shook hands on it.

Despite that little tiff ending for the time being, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. When Tracey and I do have miffs like these, we always pull through, usually because of something bigger at hand. But still, the tension was starting to make me squirm in my spot.

"Your attention please!"

Or I'm squirming because of excitement. Either or.

"…it's time!" I squealed.

"Pipe down!" Tracey hissed at me. Instinctively, I rolled my eyes at her.

"We are pleased to welcome, the proud sons of Durmstrang!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing a bunch of very desirable looking males.

"And Greengrass said I couldn't get someone to, what was it? Find me a 'remote possibility.'

Tracey kept her gaze firmly on the Durmstrang males who were doing a ritual dance in front of the podium. Man, that one guy has some serious moves. All those acrobatic flips and twists, he's definitely going on my 'potential suitors' list. I mean, look at the way his body is expressing his personality.

They say you can tell a lot by a person by their body language and that body language is screaming: MARRY ME REINA POTTER!

"Reina, you're drooling." Tracey handed me a napkin.

I scowled and crumpled up the napkin in my hand. Hmph. I do not drool. That would be my brother, obviously.

"Would you look at that," Blaise muttered, snapping me out of my sinful thoughts. I looked back at the door to see two more Durmstrang attendee's enter. "Viktor Krum."

I remembered Viktor Krum vaguely from the Quidditch World Cup and glanced over at the Gryffindorks table to see the red-headed moron's eyes grow wide as he took notice of his lover.

I made a mental note to tell the twins about this little act of love later on.

Is that a blush I see on the gingerbread idiot? It took everything I had to not start singing the "Viktor I love you song," and push those two together.

My attention immediately latched onto a really off-putting man standing behind Krum. "Who's that man?" I asked Blaise, pointing at the suspect in question.

"Igor Karkaroff," Blaise took in a sharp breath. "He used to be one of the Dark Lord's followers."

"Used to be?"

Blaise nodded, eyes clouded with solemn.

I observed Karkaroff more intricately. The man had greasy long black hair, sort of like Snape's but rattier—the split ends were very noticeable—a default sharp expression, and extremely rotten teeth. Disgusting enough for me to want to barf but I forced myself to keep observing. The way that Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore as if they were old friends disturbed me a little bit. Although, if it was a show to put on to the rest of us, that would be more believable.

After the greeting of the Durmstrang students, Dumbledore motioned them to sit at our table and I may have jumped up out of my chair in excitement and motioned to Tracey to make some room for the fine-looking males.

Said fine-looking males thought that Malfoy's company is much more enjoyable than mine. Even my potential suitor is engaging in small talk with Parkinson. Pugfaced Parkinson. The horror!

"And now, the Lovely Ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

Tracey snorted. "Or more commonly known as; the Veela Procreation Academy of Magic."

The door's opened again revealing a bunch of high-class blonde haired ladies in blue and I immediately understood why Tracey was being snippy. The girl even turned her back to them in a silent protest.

Sadly that also means she gets to watch Blaise drool over the veela ladies as well. I can already see another argument between the two about how Blaise can't control his 'male desires.'

The girls appear to be so delightful they have little butterflies flying around them everywhere. Although, a few of those little critters broke away from the pack and were flying over the Great Hall. One landed on top of Tracey's head and I took a moment to actually appreciate how gorgeous the iridescent little creatures look before it flew back to one of the ladies.

"Wow." Blaise smirked while sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Seriously?" Tracey whispered and Blaise winked at her, causing her to make a disgusted sound.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the door before my mouth gaped open at the sight I saw. A woman who was so tall her head was grazing the top of the archway, strode in an elegant form. She came off so confident I could not help but straighten my posture in response. Apparently, my posture was so bad before it was actually noticeable.

"Reina…you're straight?!" Blaise gaped at me.

"Really? I didn't know what with the hot Durmstrang guys causing me to lose my breath earlier." I scowled while Tracey sniggered.

After the elegant lady greeted Dumbledore and sat at the head table, the Beauxbaton ladies took their place at the Ravenclaw table, which relieved me to no end.

If they sat with the Gryffindorks, my brother would find some way to talk non-stop to me about his hormone-ious desires and frankly, I don't need nightmares this week.

If they sat with the Hufflepuffs, my mind would involuntarily end up creating mental scenarios with a Beauxbaton veela and Cedric falling under their charm. It's bad enough Cedric and Cho might have a thing, but no straight male, or a bisexual-lesbian female whichever, can resist the charm of a veela.

"All right, let us greet our guests in a proper way."

Dumbledore turned around and made a ribbon of lyrics appear in the air.

I groaned, knowing that he was planning for us to sing the Hogwarts song for them.

I mentally shrunk back, wanting nothing more than to be disassociated from the lack of tune and lack of harmoniously pleasing sounds emanating from my fellow classmates.

 _Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts teach us something please!_

Don't hum along Reina, no matter how catchy the tune is, do not do it.

… _.young with scabby knees!_

I caved, I joined in. Quietly and barely moving my lips but I joined in.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went fairly smooth, my future suitor glanced back at me a few times which I noted as progress. Things did not get exciting until Dumbledore dismissed us to go watch people put their names in the Goblet.

"Oi, Potter squared!" The twins called out as I was heading out of the Great Hall.

"You ready boys?" I grinned mischievously.

"You bet!" George grinned.

"Come along Reina," Fred put his arm around my shoulders. "We need you to check the potion."

The twins led me to the Gryffindor common room and told me to stay put outside the portrait door. I tried to make small talk with the Fat Lady but that did not go so well. Let's just say by the time the twins came out I was partially deaf.

"Next time, you let me come up there with you." I growled.

The twins whistled innocently before showing me their finished potion.

"Now Reina, you sure this will work?" George asked while handing me the vile.

I examined the vile filled with a silver-blue liquid and took a whiff. The potion didn't have a scent to it so I knew it was okay.

"One hundred percent sure." I answered confidently.

"Rei-Rei," Fred sing-songed. I growled. Seriously who came up with that stupid nickname anyways? "If you are lying to us-"

"If you try and threaten me you won't get any more favors from my 'gorgeous Slytherin mind' as so you eloquently put it."

"Us?"

"Threaten you?"

"Never!"

I narrowed my eyes at them, pouring the potion into two separate test tubes.

"Come along Reina,"

"We mustn't be late!"

The twins put their arms around my shoulders and we headed to the room where the Goblet of Fire was being held.

As soon as we entered the room, cheers emanated from my fellow classmates.

"I present to you, Fred and George and their mystical potioneer Princess!" I bowed before motioning for the twins to walk in front of me.

Cheers and claps rang throughout the room along with many hi-fives.

"It's not going to work!" Furmione sang.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why is that Granger?"

"You see this?" Furmione pointed at the silvery line barrier surrounding the mystical looking goblet. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

This is going to be the only time I will ever agree with Granger on anything. I refrained from grinning knowing that the potion will not bring the twins what they desire.

"Mystical Potioneer Princess?" A light-hearted voice whispered from behind me making me jump.

I glanced over my shoulder only to see it was Cedric Diggory wearing a boyish grin, towering over me.

"The one and only." I responded smoothly to make up for the last time we saw each other. Cedric grinned before heading back towards his Hufflepuff pals.

"So?" Fred challenged.

"So," Furmione scoffed. "A genius like Dumbledore could not possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted."

The twins then stood on the bench closest to the age-line.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up."

They chugged down the potion before jumping over the age-line and started cheering as the potion seemed to be working. I kept checking my imaginary watch, patiently waiting for things to go aerie.

"How much you wanna bet this is gonna go wrong?" I jumped a second time as people tend to love greeting me from behind. I glanced behind me to see this time it was Harry. At that moment I decided his life would be spared as he just showed some intellectual capacity.

"I would bet all my life." I grinned.

"It's your potion, Reina." Harry pointed out.

"Exactly." My grin widened so big that my cheeks started to ache.

The twins started cheering again as they put their names in. I take it the goblet realized that those two were underage thanks to some magical age detection. The once electric blue flames lit up a fiery red and zipped around, knocked Fred and George out of the age-line and a loud thump echoed across the hall.

I ran towards them and immediately started laughing at their appearance. Their ginger hair turned white as snow and they grew beards a third of the length Dumbledore's is.

"You said!"

"You said!"

They started rolling around the floor and everyone, including me, started chanting the fight song.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Reina!" They growled at the same time.

"Yes?" I batted my eyes innocently. They glared their playful brown eyes at me. "I never knew there was going to be an age-line, plus, the potion in it of itself was very effective, but I'm just a fourth year." I made my voice higher to try and sound more angelic. "I could never compete with a genius like Dumbledore. I'd be too stupid to try."

Their glares darkened enough to make me shiver. It was a small shiver. But a shiver nonetheless.

"Does grandpa and grandpa want granddaughter Reina to brew up an anecdote?" I got two very slow nods.

"Hmmm…well, what's in it for me? You were very rude earlier, shutting me out of Gryffindor Tower, yelling at me just now, I might as well just leave you two be." I turned my back to them and started to walk away until I felt a tug on my arm.

"Reina, our favorite Potter twin," George grinned, making his wrinkly old face look a decade younger.

"The gorgeous siren of all," Fred winked at me, causing my cheeks to turn red.

"The cruelest of them all,"

I smirked at George and placed a hand on my hip much like Tracey would do, but not as defensive.

"The most brilliant potioneer mistress of them all,"

"Yes boys, I will help you." I chirped as my ego was more than boosted to my liking.

The look on those two's faces made me feel like I was a goddess with how much happiness and relief that was radiating from their expressions alone.

"In honor of all your help, we will personally give you the password to Gryffindor Tower on paper as to conduct many a scheme on whoever you please, aside from us of course." Fred said in a low tone so only George and me could hear.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you two around."

"Reina! I am shocked at this declaration!"

"Come along boys, don't you want to be young and average looking again?"

"And here I- we thought you found us attractive!"

"Hah!" I dragged them out of the Great Hall by their old-man hair and never entered the room again. Leaving the beautifully lit goblet in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: I barely made it on time! Alright so, what happened was before I went on vacation I was editing this early on so to not give myself much work while I'm not at home. Well, I ended up having to delete at least 3 paragraphs and add in a bunch of brand new content that wasn't in the original pre-written version I did about a year or two ago. So adding that as well as going on vacation put me behind on my editing schedule but I was very determined to try and see if I could get this out on time despite it being so late at night when I'm posting.**

 **Enough of that aside, I'm still getting used to posting my work on any public site and I'm just a super awkward person in general but I did want to take a moment and thank a few of my reviewers that posted a few reviews a while back. So to _PrismRootStarlight, Phineas Arbuckle, MademosielleRiddle, and AlitaMae_ thanks for your reviews on my first couple chapters, I just thought I would give my thanks to y'all especially since today I was pretty late on updating.**

 **And to _Nightfade_ : That meant a lot to me to see how much you were enjoying it so far! As well as Reina being too 'hard and 'emotionless' later on, I do have a specific plan for that as some of that is essential to her development but I haven't played around enough with it to see if I need to dial it down yet so I guess we both have to see hahaha. But as you said it's definitely not out of the ordinary but it is a tricky mindset to explore and get into as it's emotionally draining, which honestly makes it fun to divulge more into as a writer.**

 **Finally, I would like to end this long-ass author's note with, sorry for this being so long haha and don't forget to leave a review, follow, favorite if you all are enjoying it so far/have questions/comments/etc etc.**

 **~Aquarius**


	6. Ch5: This Was Supposed to be a Fun Year

Chapter 5: This Was Supposed to be a Fun Year!

Halloween has never been a fun day for me. I've enjoyed reading about the lore of it when I first arrived at Hogwarts, but when I found out that my parents were murdered on Halloween thirteen years ago, the idea of treating today like a holiday disgusted me a great deal.

Since I now have something to look forward to today that sounds like a fun time, I decided to give today a chance.

I even made sure I woke up extra early so I wouldn't miss anything. I think I gave Tracey a heart attack since she kept asking me: "Who are you and what have you done with the real Reina?" while attacking me with her pillows. Out of pure self-defense, I may have done a small slicing charm on said pillows. Along with everyone else's as my magic tends to get sporadic when I get a sense that I'm in danger. Which ended up sending the entire 4th year Slytherin girls into a hysteric frenzy.

" _THAT WAS MADE OUT OF THE RAREST UNICORN FEATHERS YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!"_

The screeches of Pugfaced Parkinson will now be forever etched into my soul.

Needless to say, the rest of the day went by in a blur as all I could think about was who will be the champions and how Cedric would be a fine candidate.

Currently, I'm patiently waiting at my favorite spot in the Slytherin common room, covered in feathers with Tracey, waiting for Blaise to meet up with us.

"You know they are going to force you to hand-make new pillows for them, right?" Tracey commented while trying to get the feathers out of her hair and robes. I hummed in response not really caring one way or another. My legs keep bouncing as I'm waiting in anticipation.

"So Potter, you finally figured out your animagus form have you? A scrawny boneless chicken seems to do the trick." Draco Malfoy drawled arrogantly while plucking a feather out of my hair.

"No need to figure out what your animagus is Malfoy, a pig in honor of your pig-headed ways? Or a rat in honor of your cowardice that comes in the form of pathetic insults-"

"Or a hippogriff in honor of your hypocritical comebacks," Malfoy cut me off, smirking.

"A hippogriff aye, like the one that clawed your arm up last year?"

His arrogant expression disappeared and his pale face turned even paler. I honestly did not think that would be possible, but hey, you learn something new every day.

"Good morning best friend, other best friend, Tracey." Blaise smirked at the girl who rolled her eyes, examining her nails.

"Morning." Was her bland reply.

"Morning Blaise, I was just reminding everyone the tale of Malfoy versus the hippogriff. It's a wondrous tale that only gets more laughable by the second. Care to join us?"

"Oh please," Malfoy scoffed. "Blaise isn't going to spend his time entertaining this nonsense. Bloody oaf of a teacher shouldn't have allowed that monster near children to begin with."

I hopped out of my chair and reached for my wand, only for Blaise to tug my arm back.

"Reina." Tracey whined.

"I think it's time we go down to the Great Hall, shall we?" Blaise suggested while giving Tracey a look as he pulled me away from Malfoy.

* * *

"Alright Davis, place your bets. Diggory or MacMillan." Blaise grinned while putting his arm around Tracey's shoulders as we left the Slytherin common rooms.

Since Cedric told me that he was entering the tournament, I got curious on whether another Hufflepuff would enter alongside Cedric. So I may have done some basic eavesdropping during Study Hall and learned of Cedric's competition. Which I did end up telling Blaise, of course, and we have been asking fellow students to place their bets on which Puff would be a better champion. We did this in secret of course. Don't want to outwardly show support against anyone that isn't a 7th year Slytherin lest we get our reputation tarnished.

Right now the score is Cedric: 61, and MacMillan: 59.

"For?" Tracey asked while turning her head away from us, attempting to hide her blush.

"For?!" I gasped in mock horror. "What do you mean 'for'? Where have you been this past term?!"

Blaise chuckled. "Triwizard Champions, Davis." Tracey shoved his arm off of her and straightened her posture. "Hence why we are off to the Great Hall as you can see."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine Zabini. I'll place my bets on," Her faint blonde eyebrows furrowed in thought. "MacMillan maybe? Diggory's too," She paused.

"Too?" I prodded.

"Too 'won't hurt a fly type.'" I immediately burst out laughing because of how true that is. "Look, for something as aggressive and violent as this tournament, you need somewhat of a thick skin."

"So, you mean to tell me Diggory isn't thick?"

Tracey turned bright red and started sputtering. She's never approved of any implications that could end up being crude in one way or another.

"Reina, I've trained you well." Blaise hi-fived me before leading us into the Great Hall.

Despite my lack of interest in Halloween, I've always been impressed at how decorative the Great Hall becomes during Halloween, and holidays in general.

The ceiling resembled a dark cloudy night with candles hanging low on black chandeliers giving the room a dark eerie glow. The lanterns were posted against the doors and along the walls so it would not feel as if we were in a dimly lit cave. Along with the candles, jack o' lanterns floated above each of the tables with various creepy etched out faces on every pumpkin.

I always made it a habit to hold onto one of the smaller, less disturbing little pumpkins just to feel some connection to the holiday that isn't negative.

I believe the professors caught onto the act as every year after the first, a low hanging miniature pumpkin with a somber expression would be floating over my spot at Slytherin table.

And this year was no different as I immediately made my way to my new companion and plucked the pumpkin out of the air and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Seriously, Reina?" Tracey asked in response to my coddling of the pumpkin.

My eyes narrowed at her and Blaise patted my shoulder.

"I see you have reverted back to your original form." Malfoy commented as my feathers have seemed too disappeared from the walk.

"And I see you are still the same pureblooded arse we all know and hate." I quipped without hesitation.

"Come on Potter," Malfoy smirked as I made sure to angle my pumpkin towards him to further intimidate him. "We know deep down behind that cold non-existent heart of yours you-"

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champion selection!" Dumbledore announced—cutting off Malfoy—before turning to place his hands on the Goblet. The aura in the room grew tenser with anticipation as the rest of us were squirming in our seats with a burning curiosity.

The Goblet lit up and the blue flames turned red—much like it did when the Weasley twins put their names in—before spitting out a piece of parchment in the air.

"The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum!"

I made sure to get a good look at the red-headed idiot to see how he would respond to his lover being initiated in the death tournament. Ronald seemed to grin and clap along like any normal human. Ah well, it'll sink in later I bet, then he will be crying himself to sleep. I need to get Fred and George to document the trial and errors of this little infatuation he's got going on.

The goblet issued another magical reaction and spat out another piece of parchment.

"The Champion of Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

Wolf-whistles and howling clamored throughout the great hall and I immediately felt disgusted and momentarily empathetic for the young veela.

"Pigs…" I grumbled. Tracey nodded, looking disgusted along with me.

And presumed to be the last time, the Goblet spewed out one final piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory!"

I may have had to have Blaise restrain me from jumping out of my chair in glee. Finally, something to make this year worthwhile!

"That boy is dead." Tracy muttered.

"He'll be wonderful!" I gushed. Blaise threw a piece of his food at my head as I was probably making heart eyes at the Hogwarts Champion. "It's a good thing Cedric was in the lead, now isn't it?" Blaise tipped his goblet at me and Tracey mumbled something about how it should have been MacMillan. I sighed at how unsupportive she's being.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist, the Triwizard cup!"

Dumbledore revealed a gorgeous iridescent crystalline trophy and I couldn't help but feel envious at the champions. A nice trophy would be well appreciated every once in a while.

The sound of sizzling snapped me out of my trance-like state from the trophy and I flipped my gaze to the Goblet of Fire as the blue flames, that were supposed to be dormant, turned a gorgeous cherry red once again.

I couldn't help but get a strong sense of apprehension as the cup spit out yet another parchment.

"Potter." Dumbledore said quietly as he read the little piece.

For a moment I felt like I was deaf. The Great Hall silenced and a bunch of heads turned to look around for the owners of the surname Dumbledore just read.

"Potter!"

Dumbledore yelled and I couldn't trick myself this time.

No. No. No.

My entire body froze in my seat as I could not process what was happening. All the Slytherins pierced their gazes on me and I kept my gaze on my pumpkin, who was only looking more somber which I didn't realize could be possible.

"Reina, you have to go." Tracey whispered while Blaise was trying to pull me out of my seat. I wouldn't budge. Everything in me shut down.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry get up from his spot at the Gryffindor table and I knew then that I wasn't in a horrific nightmare in my dreamscape. I knew that my nightmare became real at that moment when my brother rose up. He glanced at me and gave me a small nod, telling me that it was time to go up to him so we can walk together, headstrong as the Potter twins. I let Blaise guide me out of my seat before my limbs did the rest, leaving my yearly companion behind.

"They're cheats! They're not even 17 yet."

The voices of my classmates burned through my eardrums. My vision became tunneled to where I could see nothing but my brother walking up the aisle. My legs felt like jelly as I struggled to meet up with my brother who was standing in front of Dumbledore. I glanced around at the other professors, whose expressions were white as ghosts as they feared for my life and Harry's life. Harry handed me the parchment. The handwriting did not even look like mine. And for once in my life, I despised the name Potter and I despised the one who dared put me in this mess.

The only one who could have possibly put that surname in.

Harry.

And here I thought our bond was strong enough for him to not want me dead.

We exited the Great Hall, with the shouts of distaste ringing through our ears. Cheat. Cheat. _Cheat_. All because someone couldn't control themselves. All because someone didn't care enough about me.

Before we entered through the golden doors that led down to the small room that held the rest of the champions, I grabbed Harry by the arm, tugging him back to face me.

"Harry." I began in what I assumed would be in a calm and rational manner. "Please tell me that in your lust for fame and glory that you didn't succumb to temptation and put, not just your name, but our surname to guarantee my ass to be dragged down with you as usual, in the Goblet of Fire?" My voice was eerily calm but that didn't seem to matter as Harry looked like I had slapped him.

"Reina, you of all people know I would never do something like this!"

"Who else would it be then?! Because the last time I checked, the only people that could've put our name in the Goblet had to have been you or me and obviously I didn't do it so who else would it be?" My hands curled into fists as my anger was radiating through my body so strong that I was having a hot-flash. "None other than the bloody eternal-glory-seeking-chosen-one Harry freaking Potter!"

After everything I have done to keep my brother out of trouble, this is how he repays me. At this point Harry and I were visibly shaking due to anger and an underline fear the neither dared to voice.

"And how do I know do I know you didn't put your name in just to spite me?!" Harry spat back, getting into my face.

"This tournament is for the brave and non-feint hearted! I'm not in Gryffindor for a reason Harry! Unlike you, I don't have a death wish!" I pushed hard on his shoulders as he kept invading my personal space.

Harry barked out a laugh. "Out of everything that's happened, you believe I have a death wish? That's funny considering the fact I keep living and fighting to stay alive every second of every day!"

My jaw dropped as I was flabbergasted at the irony of his statement.

"Really now, let me _demonstrate_ just how far from the truth that one is." I cleared my throat and put on my best Harry Potter impression I could muster. "Reina, Snape is the one trying to steal the stone, even though I have no proof and I'm going on petty anger and spite, Snape is guilty because I say so. Let's disregard that the actual perpetrator kidnapped my own sister in the process. Reina, stay here with Ron while I go fight a 60ft long basilisk on my own with only a wand for a weapon, oh and fight against the ghost memory of Voldemort! Remember him?! The man who killed our parents and want us dead?!"

"I never asked to be in those situations, Reina!" Harry yelled. I put my finger on his lips to shush him and kept going.

"Reina, I'm going to go to the shrieking shack to go kill the escaped convict, who just so happens to be our godfather, who also wants to kill me along with a pack of dementors threatening to suck out my soul every time I take a breath! You stay here while I do all these dangerous tasks with no back up except for children!'"

"Who's the one who, despite all my protests, who came along anyway?!" Harry cleared his throat before raising his voice to sound obnoxiously squeaky. "'No Harry, I'm coming along to prove to you that you're wrong and I'm right as always! No Harry, even though I really don't care about the lives of your friends and everyone in the school, I'm still going to come with you instead of getting help just to prove that you're wrong and I'm right as always! No Harry, even though I don't care about avenging our parent's deaths, I'm still going to come along to prove you wrong once again because I'm Reina Potter and I'm always right!"

Both of our faces were bright red with anger. The comment about me not wanting to avenge our parent's death's stung a lot more than expected. It wasn't that I didn't want to avenge them, I just valued my life more at the time. Plus, our parents would not want us trying to get ourselves killed every five seconds—especially since mom died to save us both. In the end, it turned out to be Peter dad's-best-friend Pettigrew that betrayed us.

To this day, I swear on my parent's graves to dispose of Pettigrew the next time I see him.

I spend that entire summer maintaining a relationship with our Godfather and Lupin because I knew that what our parents would have wanted.

I blinked away tears before they fell and quipped back with extra venom. My fingers kept twitched with the urge to slap him.

"Without me, your ass would have died down that trap door and in the chamber by Voldemort himself thus completely throwing away the reason why mom sacrificed herself for _you_." That seemed to have struck a chord with Harry as he recoiled back looking thoroughly disgusted that I would make such a comment.

Granted that was a low blow, but if he was idiotic enough to try and turn this one on me, someone needed to remind him who actually gets caught in the crossfire during all the little adventures the Gryffindor trio tends to go on. Someone needed to make clear that the last thing our parents would want is for us to get murdered by the very _thing_ they tried to protect us from.

Our emerald green eyes flickered with electricity as we still held the gaze of the other, neither wanting to back down and claim defeat. Taking a deep breath, I rammed my shoulder into his and walked down the stairs with a bit more force than what would be deemed appropriate, and entered through the golden doors.

I believe Harry didn't shut the doors as a somewhat loud slam occurred, gathering the attention of the rest of the champions.

"What is it?" Fleur Delacour flickered her gaze between Harry and me. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

I scoffed. "Probably, just to reassure everybody that you three are the real Triwizard Champions and that Harry and I are cheats. Such an eloquently put insult from our fellow classmates."

Fleur's eyebrows furrowed as she was trying to decipher what I meant.

"Yes, you heard that correctly. Say hello to your new competitors. Although I'm more than happy to forfeit right here and now just to guarantee some form of fairness. But my brother on the other hand," I looked back to see Harry's bewildered expression. "Well, if he were smart, he would forfeit along with me." Unable to form words, Harry nodded.

Facing the champions again, I glanced at Cedric to see that his gaze was filled with shock and confusion, unable to hold eye contact, I flipped my gaze over to Viktor Krum, who also held the same level of confusion as Cedric's gaze, but held an underlining look of suspicion.

The doors opened again and entering through them was Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Moody, Snape, and Madam Maxime. At the front, next to Dumbledore was the Ministry Idiot known as Crouch, making their way towards my brother and me. My shoulders stiffened up and took a step behind Harry in the hopes that I wouldn't be seen.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbles asked calmly, deep blue eyes glowing with a bright twinkle.

"No professor."

I scoffed, looking down deciding that the marble tiles on the floor are more entertaining.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Snape's noises of irritancy.

"No." Harry answered again with more venom which surprised me. The only time he truly gets angry as he is now is back with the Dursley's.

"Well, of course, he is lying." The Beauxbatons lady that once entranced me now enraged me.

"The hell he is!" Professor Moody hissed dangerously. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-eye." The ex-Death Eater insinuated something much darker than I would've expected.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?" Moody growled in response, challenging the ex-Death Eater.

The tone of voice that was used sent chills down my spine as I remembered what Blaise told me on the first day back.

 _To be able to catch dark wizards, you have to think as if you were one yourself._

"And you Miss Potter?" Dumbledore questioned me calmly, ignoring the quarrel between the two men.

"What do you think?!" I spat.

"If I may Headmaster," My head snapped up to see Snape making his presence known as opposed to making noises from the shadows. "While Miss Potter may have slightly above average tendencies displayed in my classroom, she does not and nor will ever have the proper intellect to pull off something as perspicacious as tampering with a magical object such as the Goblet itself." Even when the odds are against me, Snape will always have my back while still making sure my self-esteem is as crushed as ever. I nodded to him in a subtle way to say 'thank you.' His face remained stoic, but his eyes were boiling with rage and fear. It took me a few seconds to register that his fear was not at me, but _for_ me. I shuddered under his gaze before looking back at Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the accusatory gang.

"And this is where a serious apology is in order." I quipped, placing my hands on my hips. Harry scoffed at my response, much similar to where I had done the same just five minutes ago.

No one else took my need for an apology into account.

"It's up to you Barty." Dumbledore acknowledged the presence of the Ministry Official.

Barty Crouch stepped in front of Harry and me and looked, almost through us solemnly, as if he already knew that we have a slim chance of surviving the tournament.

"The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire institutes a binding magical contract. The Potter Twins are, as of tonight, Triwizard Champions."

"Contracts can be broken _sir,_ so break it." I demanded.

"Miss Potter, have you heard of an Unbreakable Vow?" Crouch took a step forward. I narrowed my eyes at the familiar action.

"No, but I'm assuming you can't break it." I answered snidely.

"If you break an Unbreakable Vow, you die."

I raised my eyebrows. An Unbreakable Vow sounded like something you have to willingly make, which I obviously did not do despite my surname popping out forming the contract.

"So what, the 'binding magical contract' was an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Technically no, but the magic involved is that of a true Unbreakable Vow."

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what Crouch meant by that. However he managed to use similar magical qualities for the 'pick a name out of the goblet' show, I don't think I will ever know.

"So, what you're saying is, if Harry and I back out we die, and if we pursue this, we die. Who's the idiot that thought to make an Unbreakable Vow form of a magical contract for this event?! I mean we are the Twins That Lived! Not the Twins Who's Death got Delayed! This was supposed to be a _fun_ year, where we could actually relax for once without a monster, a convict, and a Dark Lord trying to kill us! This. Was. Sup-posed. To. Be. A. Fun. Year." I clapped my hands to emphasize each syllable.

By now I was taking deep breaths through my nose, shaking with rage and panic as the eyes of the other champions and professors were staring at me sympathetically. I did not dare make eye contact with anyone, especially Moody as I could practically hear that swiveling eye swish back and forth.

"Harry, Cedric, Reina, I suggest you go up to bed, you all have had an eventful night." Dumbledore smiled at us, his gaze lingering on me because of my outburst. My energy depleted as my shoulders slumped from the over exertion of my anger. "I am sure Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin are waiting to celebrate with you," My eyebrows twitched. Us Slytherins don't 'celebrate' we 'commemorate' in a sophisticated manner. At least, in the public eye, behind closed doors, it's a different story. "And it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Oh, how I'm sure it would be a shame.

The three of us glanced at each other, before nodding and headed out the door through the deserted Great Hall. On any normal night, I tend to not venture in the Great Hall past curfew, but there's something daunting about the lack of glow and festivities. Or it's because the jagged smiles on the jack o' lanterns are giving me a chill since the candles are nothing but dried up wax.

Feeling awkward since my outburst of pent-up aggression, I stood a step behind Harry and Cedric, letting them walk in front of me.

"So," Cedric began, trying to ease up the tension I'm sure is radiating between me and Harry. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I suppose." Harry muttered, completely lost in his thoughts.

"And this is a first for us, isn't Reina?" Cedric turned back to me and smiled, causing me to falter in my step.

"Apparently so."

It went quiet again. All that could be heard was the non-rhythmic steps of the three of us until Cedric broke it once we reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

"So, tell me," My heart stopped, surely he doesn't think I put our name in despite my disrespectful breakdown? "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't." Harry answered, making eye contact with him for the first time since we left the room.

I immediately let out a breath of relief.

"I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth." Harry emphasized.

Cedric turned back to me and I couldn't help but give him a look that told him to ask me the same thing. His eye's softened before looking straight ahead.

"Ah, okay. Well, see you then, Harry. Reina."

Cedric headed to the door that was to the right of the marble staircase, leaving Harry and me alone together.

The tension between us spiked.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Harry began.

"And you don't believe me, do you brother-dear?" I repeated.

"Reina, listen to me. I did not put our name in. You really think I would lie to everyone? Even to Professor Dumbledore?"

He got me there.

"No." I mumbled.

"Didn't think so."

"Do you think I would?" Harry gave me a look. "Seriously, Harry. Do you think I would put my life in danger and drag you with me, then lie about it? Given everything I have done to help keep you out of trouble, why would I throw away all of my hard work?"

I could see in Harry's eyes that he was starting to accept defeat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud sigh.

"We are in this together Reina, whether we want to be or not."

I nodded and he went up the marble staircase, leaving me alone in the dark empty corridor, with no choice but to head back to my own common room alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Unbreakable Vow.

Nowhere in the book had I read did it mention anything about an Unbreakable Vow linking the champions to the tournament, so either it's a non-disclosable topic, or it's a brand new factor the showrunners just implemented.

Nor did the book mention anything about underage children entering because that's also a brand new factor.

The echoes of my feet stomping through the corridors made me feel even more childish than I already do.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on, which only irritated me more. Most nights I love walking alone through the corridors, but tonight all I want to do is flop onto my bed and sleep for the rest of eternity. Maybe if I'm in a deep enough sleep I'll end up sleeping through the tournament and I'll live to see another day.

Or I will die in my sleep because I broke the Unbreakable Vow by not competing.

Suddenly, that doesn't sound so horrible.

" _Verde Anguis."_ I whispered to the slightly chipped brick wall as it revealed a black double-door with emerald green door knobs, embedded with a snake design.

I opened the door and I was met with glares of betrayal and smirks of loyalty.

"Reina Potter! You are a legend!" A second-year little boy ran up to me, I ignored the ignorant child and pushed my way to my usual spot—ignoring the praise and worship my fellow house members were congratulating me with—hoping that Blaise would be there.

Sadly I was met with Malfoy, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Nott, and Greengrass sitting with Blaise and Tracey in my usual spot in front of the fireplace.

"My my Potter, you finally did it. You finally secured the attention that you're brother has taken from you all this time." Malfoy applauded, grinning.

"Oh please, she'll be dead within the first 5 seconds of the first task!" Pansy commented haughtily. Bullstrode laughed a sort of troll-wretching irritancy that made my ears bleed.

"So how'd you do it?" Malfoy grinned as he pushed off of the couch. "Tell us how you managed to achieve something so, unrealistic for a fourth year? Did you get your blood traitor boyfriends to work around the age line? Or better yet, that Huffleprick that you seem to have a thing for?" The tone of disgust he used while referencing Cedric was nothing new, but worth taking note of.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she slept her way into the tournament." Parkinson cackled from the couch, hi-fiving Bullstrode's meaty hand.

I gasped at the disgusting innuendo. Thoroughly offended.

"Haven't any of you peanut-brains ever considered that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be that stupid?"

"Then the other Potter must have done it." Theodore Nott spoke up while turning the page of a book.

"Hah, please." Greengrass scoffed from next to him, straightening up from her head being in his lap. "The other Potter is too daft to tell the difference between skill and dumb luck."

"My point being," I tried to divert the subject away from my brother. "Is that I have enough respect for my own self to not succumb to such stupidity."

"But that's just it Reina," Tracey spoke up, her soft features were hard as stone and I immediately tensed up in worry. My heart-beat pulsating through my throat as I felt the palpations increase. "You _don't._ If it meant keeping your brother alive you would do whatever it took to protect him. I begged you to keep yourself under the radar but yet here you go once again, getting yourself a death wish!"

Funny, this sounds very similar to what Harry was pissed at me for. Although, even Harry would not suggest something so vile.

"Tracey," I paused, processing what she just said to me. "Did you just call me a whore?"

Tracey kept her mouth shut, but her eyes said it all. I clenched my eyes shut so I would not show tears. Tears right now would be a weakness, a weakness I cannot afford.

"Davis," Tracey looked taken aback at my choice of name, her thin glossy-pale pink lips parted ever so slightly. "You knew from the very beginning that I would do anything for my brother. That is a fact that I will give to you. But for you to insinuate that I would sleep around to do so, give up my virtue, just so I would ensure my own death sentence. It's vile, even for you." Tracey flickered her gaze to the ground. "I thought you were my friend but obviously not."

"Finally," Greengrass purred. "Things just got interesting."

Nott sighed, put his book down, and held his hand out for Greengrass. "Come on."

"But things were starting to go somewhere!"

"Yea and pretty soon all our faces are about to be marred." Nott countered sardonically, not truly caring about his appearing despite how true that comment was.

Greengrass huffed before taking Nott's hand and went up to the dormitories.

"You want to go get yourself killed? Fine. Don't ask me to watch." Tracey got up from the couch, slammed her shoulder against mine, following Nott and Greengrass.

"Would you look at that? This night just gets better and better. Our Reina Potter isn't a virgin! The Slytherin Outcasts are officially no more!" Malfoy cut in snidely.

"Back off mate." Blaise growled, placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulders.

"You know its true Zabini, or did you forget where you're true loyalties lie?" Malfoy hissed.

Blaise looked back at me. "Of course not." That one look and I knew that Blaise was on my side. The question was, did Malfoy know it too?

Malfoy gave Blaise a stiff nod before flickering his gaze back to me.

"Come on Draco," Pansy whined. "Let Potter wallow alone before she reunites with her Mudblood mother."

" _Avis."_

As I said, never bring my parents into petty arguments.

Since I am a natural at Charms, I conjured up a bunch of birds that were already appearing, feeding off my depression. " _Opprogno."_ The birds shot after Parkinson and were pecking at her skin, along with Malfoy and Bullstrode.

They ran out of the common room screeching multiple death threats my way until they were in the safety of their dormitories, leaving me all alone with Blaise.

Various emotions swirled in my gut. The emptiness of depression, the betrayal of a close friend leaving you, the disgust at the vile insinuations, also the fear that I may not live long enough to graduate; each emotion was clawing the other inside me. I almost threw up from the mere anxiety of it all.

"Reina. I know you didn't put your name in, especially in the way they were insinuating." Blaise walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do." I pulled out my elastic and ran my hand through my hair. "If I don't compete, I die. If I do compete, I'll most likely die."

"This is madness! There has to be another way."

"You don't understand. The contract was linked with the magic used to form an Unbreakable Vow. I do not know how they managed to craft something so brilliantly ridiculous, but I'm bound. I cannot back out, no matter how badly I want to."

"You need to train then. Because I will not lose my best friend."

It was quiet for a second and I was immediately thrown back into a memory of our first year. The two of us standing alone in the common room in silence, feeling out of place and alone from the fake inclusion of our house-mates.

"It's just us again, isn't it Blaise?" I whispered through the memory.

"In a way, yes, but times have changed and things are different now."

How very true.

Blaise handed me the pumpkin I adopted earlier and I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"If I die in this thing," I began, keeping my eyes on my pumpkin. "Keep Malfoy away from my funeral." I grinned apathetically before letting the tears trickle down my face as I stared into the emerald fires that flickered in the fireplace.

It was silent for a moment. All I could feel was the faint warmth on my face as my tears evaporated from the flames.

"I'm sorry about Tracey," Blaise mentioned quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I should be saying that to you," Blaise gave me a questioning look. "I've noticed how you've been treating her today, everything kind of clicked."

He gave me a disheartened laugh, face twitching as he recalled his acts of flirtation.

I sighed, not wanting to lose another person tonight. "As much as I hate saying this, if you still want to associate with her after tonight, you can without me getting pissed. Just don't bring me up at all in conversations."

"Look," Blaise repeatedly made a fist in his hands. "While Davis appeals to me in a way I never would have thought, it wouldn't have mattered. We would never have worked anyway. My family would disown me if I married a half-blood."

"I thought they were more on the neutral side." I tilted my head slightly.

"You forget just how powerful the Zabini's are Reina. While we are not as high up as the Malfoy's and despite my mother's exploits, we are wealthy enough to be in the papers. If word got out that the Zabini heir married a half-blood, further tainting the Zabini line, my family would be ruined. We would have nothing. The family line is counting on me to continue it thanks to my mother and right now, I don't have a choice but to abide."

"Your world is weird. Discussing marriage at age 14. In the muggle world, nowadays that would be seen as crazy. That and the girl got knocked-up."

Blaise chuckled before getting quiet.

We both spent the rest of the night in silence, staring at the fire, pondering over whether the future will be worth fighting for.

If I have learned one thing throughout my life, Reina Potter never goes down without a fight.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back! Alright you guys, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I got back from vacation recently and was having a hard time adjusting to being back home and getting back into the routine of writing so I did not want to post a chapter that was in its early stages of drafting just to have it up haha.**

 **The point is I'm back and should be able to stick to the weekly routine all the way until I start back up at school which isn't until later next month and I'll give more updates as it gets closer.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far and has stuck with me, as well as waiting a few weeks. After this chapter is where things really start picking up and I'm super excited to delve deeper into Reina!**

 **Now to review responses!**

 _ **Nightfade:**_ **Thanks for your lovely review as usual! And I totally see what you mean about making characters irredeemable in that regards, and while I can't say much, I don't plan on making Reina 'another Voldemort.' I want her to be redeemable, but thank you for voicing that concern as it does give me some stuff to think about!**

 **Alright, that's it for now! Be sure to leave a review, follow, favorite, as those are highly motivating and give me inspiration!**

 **~Aquarius**


	7. Ch6: Interviews and Training

Chapter 6: Interviews and Training

The next morning was painful. I barely slept that night as I could feel myself thrashing in my sleep from my nightmares. My nightmares ranged from me dying from the tournament and me dying at the hands of my now ex-best friend. Either way, it was a _lovely_ night.

I woke up feeling a lethargic wave consume me and contemplated staying in bed. Groaning to myself, I realized that my only hope of surviving this tournament is if I start preparing now. Despite not having any clue on what the first task will be. I'm off to a great start.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, the first thing that caught my eyes was Tracey sitting with Parkinson and Greengrass. My heart lurched at the sight and well, that stung. A lot. As well as confused me.

Even though Davis and I are not on speaking terms, I never thought she would end up befriending the two bimbos that spent the past couple of years tormenting her.

My head hung low as I scolded myself. If Davis wants to spend her time with the likes of Parkinson and her unintellectual crew of morons, then so be it. I won't be there to defend her once they turn on her, and they will. No one can change their family lineage. Once a half-blood, always a half-blood. Surrounding yourself by pureblooded wizards, and even muggle-borns, won't change that.

I searched for Blaise to see that, while he was sitting next to Malfoy, he is not close enough to my ex-best friend for there to be a huge conflict should I sit there.

So that's what I did.

I sat there without a word and acknowledged Blaise with a small nod. Malfoy had the brilliant idea that making prude comments about my virginity would be the best breakfast conversation topic. Poking around at my food and twirling my fork in a bored fashion seemed like the most reasonable response before I decided that enough was enough and headed to potions early.

* * *

Potions was tense. I had only one goal in mind as I was more anxious for the class to end so I can talk to the Head of House. What got me through it was that we had started working on our Poison Antidote. Potion making and I have a very complicated relationship. While I overall do have the talent, as said by our spiteful professor on many occasions, the precision and placement of each ingredient, as well as timing said placement perfectly where not even a fraction of a second is off, still requires my complete focus otherwise I would rank in the back of the class like Longbottom. Plus it helped that Blaise was trying to ward off Parkinson's and Malfoy's verbal attacks on me throughout.

Even the whispers of Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were as loud as white noise when I get into the zone required to make the grade. Although, I could already tell that distasteful rumors about me were brewing and just waiting to be served to the masses.

Once class ended, Blaise nudged my arm, snapping me out of the zone. Glancing up from my simmering cauldron, which has taken the proper dark purple with a swirl of pink mixed within, I felt my mental energy was completely depleted. Leaning over Blaise so I wouldn't have to speak louder than a whisper since that's how exhausted I am, I told him to go onto our next class without me. The ivory-haired boy nodded, patted my shoulder, and left the room. Discreetly, I packed my bag in a sluggish form as to wait for the students to pile out so it would be only me and the Potions Professor.

I walked up to Snape's desk and cleared my throat so I wouldn't sound as if I had a cold. Snape didn't even look up at me, which is not an uncommon occurrence. Sometimes that means he's in a good mood if he doesn't turn you away immediately.

"Professor," I drawled out, still sounding somewhat hoarse. "I need your…assistance," I struggled to get the request out as I despise asking for help with _anything._

Snape looked up from his stack of papers he was grading and raised one eyebrow at me.

"This tournament," I picked at my wristband. "I'm going to die in it if I don't have some sort of…plan. I don't even know what the first task is and I don't have the proper, equipment, to be able to handle competing in this."

"Shouldn't you be asking the headmaster to help you?"

"Oh please," I scoffed. "If it came down to me or Harry, Dumbledore would choose Harry. Besides, you're the only one who has the type of skill I'm looking for."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Potter."

My fingers twitched. "It's not flattery if it's true professor. Besides, me being in the tournament is just collateral damage, it's not like I am actually supposed to compete in this thing. So, why not make the most of it and actually try to live? And prove to the idiots in my house that I do not have a death wish." I mumbled that last part.

"If the person who put your name in the Goblet didn't want you in it," Snape put down his stack of papers—oh poor Longbottom, another T—and make eye contact with me. His beady black eyes guarded but with a pleaded intent for me to listen. "They would have only put in your twat of a brother's name in."

"You mean to say that me being involved in this death trap of hell is deliberate."

"Reina you are not as stupid as the rest of the idiots I have to teach so you have no room to start acting like them now. Of _course,_ you were meant to compete!" Snape's eyes flared up with anger that wasn't directed at me, but for me, and that is what set me off.

"Why?" I growled only to withdraw as I realized that it was Snape that I snapped at. "I'm not the chosen one. I'm not the one Voldemort wanted to kill that night. I'm not the one people keep trying to kill, I'm just the one caught in the crossfire!"

"Potter, do you really think that matters? You are the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, by relation alone is enough to get a target on your back. Open your eyes to the bigger picture."

My eyes clenched shut, the irony, and I took a few deep breaths, feeling the loose pieces of yarn on my wristband tangle through my fingers. The sensation of pressure from doing the little act was enough to calm me down and clear my head. What mattered now was that I make it out alive. That Harry makes it out alive, no matter if the bugger did, in fact, put our name in or not. Even still, the more I think about it, the less likely he is to be the main perpetrator. He's never lied to Professor Dumbledore, so why would he start now? Especially since Harry see's the man as a role model, next to Sirius and Lupin, there's no way he would lie about a stupid tournament compared to everything else we've been through.

"Professor, you are the only person that I can actually trust to help me get out of this tournament with all my limbs intact." Snape's expression stayed the same. "Please," I bit out. "Help me."

"Alright." The potions master breathed through his nose. "But let me be clear. You have no room for laziness, nor failure. Should you want my help, you will do what I say without question. Understood?"

"Thank you, professor!" My emerald eyes were brimming with happiness as I beamed at the only person who seems to want me to live.

"My office. 7p.m. Come straight after your interview."

"Uh, what interview?"

"The interview for the Triwizard Champions, Miss Potter." Snape stated in a matter of fact tone before waving his hand to dismiss me as he sat down to finish grading.

"Thank you, again," And with that, I left Snape's office pondering over whatever this interview will have in store.

* * *

"Reina, over here," My brother was the first to notice my presence when I arrived at an unusually bright and unfamiliar room. Stationed near him were the real Triwizard Champions. Krum and Fleur didn't even acknowledge me and I noticed Cedric give me a small, kind smile, which I returned meekly before turning my attention to the supposed judges of the Triwizard Tournament.

Professor Dumbledore: of course since he is the headmaster of Hogwarts…this won't be biased whatsoever.

Barty Crouch: the Ministry Moron that actually thought my brother and I conjured the Dark Mark. I rubbed my left fore-arm instinctively, playing with the loose pieces of yarn again. I really need to fix that up….

Igor Karkaroff: the head of Durmstrang Academy, home of my future husband who switched associating from Parkinson to Greengrass…and Davis now. So much for him being a suitable candidate for me.

Olympe Maxime: the head of Beauxbatons who's elegance actually rubbed off on me for a few seconds thus worrying my fellow comrade.

And Mr. Ollivander: the man that presented me with my first wand. My hand instinctively rested on top of my wand pocket as the memory nagged the back of my mind.

Despite Harry and me still not being on the best of terms, I still went and stood by him and away from the judgmental stares from Fleur and Krum, along with their Head of Schools.

"I heard about Tracey," Harry whispered after I took my stance next to him. "I'm sorry."

"Ironic, since you two have similar comebacks for me, although I don't think you would ever imply me being a whore…"

"What?!" Harry immediately went into big-brother protective mode, and I couldn't help but feel a bit more forgiving. I guess at that moment we both gave a mutually unspoken cease and desist from last night's argument.

"Shush!" I smacked his arm. The last thing I need is to add more rumors going around about my virtue or the apparent 'lack of.'

"Reina I would never," Harry whispered again as he glanced around trying to not draw attention to us. "Look, even though we are not on speaking terms, I heard back from Sirius. He wants to meet with both of us in the Gryffindor Common Room on the night of the first Hogsmeade Weekend."

"The Gryffindor Common room? Is he mad?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know, the letter only said to meet him there."

"Allow me to introduce, Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore's serene tone caught my attention and Harry's as we both gave each other a look telling the other that we'll discuss this later. "He will be checking your wands to make sure they are in good use before the tournament."

I took out my wand and examined it, scowling at how disgusting it looked. Fingerprints all over and teeth marks from my intensive biting habits. Harry was looking as irritated as I am about his wand, but he is wiping it against his robe in hope that it will make some form of difference.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, if you would step forward please." Mr. Ollivander calmly ushered the blonde-veela forward.

Fleur swayed, yes swayed, forward, almost as if she was gliding, and presented her wand that appeared as elegant and proper as Fleur herself is portraying to be.

Ollivander took Fleur's wand from her hand, examined it then twirling it before conjuring pink and gold sparks.

Apparently, that was a good sign as Ollivander softly smiled at the display he created.

He then examined the wand more thoroughly this time. "Nine and a half inches, flexible, rosewood, and containing…dear me,"

"An 'air of ze 'ead of a Veela." She answered proudly, with a hint of smugness I couldn't help but scoff at. "It waz me grandmuzzerz."

I tried to contain a laugh that was threatening to escape my lips. For some reason, this little scenario was immensely amusing to me. I purposefully did not glance around to see my brother's and Cedric's reaction to the part Veela as I did not want to throw up what little breakfast I consumed that morning.

"Yes, yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands but, if it works for you then…" Ollivander raised the wand in the air slightly. "Orchideous." To that, little orchids appeared out of the wand and I smiled at the display.

"Very well, very well, it seems to be in a fine working order." He plucked the flowers from the tip of the elegant rosewood wand and handed them, along with the wand, back to Fleur who took them without hesitation, offering Ollivander a sweet smile in response, before swaying back to where she stood before.

"Mr. Diggory, you next."

My heart skipped a beat as I watched Cedric sheepishly walk up to Ollivander. It's times like these where I wish I felt comfortable enough to express some luck to him, but hey. At least I can observe from a safe distance.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Ollivander happily asked as Cedric presented his, sadly perfect looking, wand to him. I glared at my wand, silently damning its ugly form to hell. The teeth marks I swear now have eyes as the little ticks are staring back at me, taunting me for not taking better care of it. Maybe if I just bend it like this…no Reina. We are not going to break any wands today.

"Yes, I remembered it well." I put away the petty stick and focused on the sight in front of me. "Containing the tale of a particularly fine male unicorn," I bit back a snort. "Must have been seventeen hands, nearly gored me with its tale after I plucked its horn."

Cedric chuckled and I couldn't help but beam at the sound.

"Reina," Harry nudged me. I put my hand on his mouth, not taking my eyes off the two men.

"Twelve and a half quarter inches, ash, pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition, you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night." Do I dare detect a hint of smugness in Cedric's tone? I wonder who he's trying to impress, if not only Ollivander.

Harry took his wand out again to compare and he motioned for me to do the same. The two of us compared wands and I immediately lost all hope for my own wand presentation.

"How is your wand in better condition than mine?" I hissed.

Harry smirked, feeling slightly more confident before putting his wand back in the pocket, giving it an extra wipe on his robes for good measure.

Damn this wand to hell. Damn it.

Ollivander waved Cedric's wand in the air, creating smoke rings that danced around the room before giving the wand back to him while smiling proudly.

Cedric walked back to his area, giving me a nod in acknowledgment and I felt my face heat up at the kind gesture.

"Mr. Krum, if you please."

The final, real, Triwizard Champion ambled up in a strong bulkiness manner and thrust his wand into Ollivander's hand with such a force I would have deemed completely disrespectful.

"Hmmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm mistaken?" Krum nodded stiffly. "A fine wand maker though the styling is not quite how I…however…yes hornbeam and dragon heartstring?"

Krum nodded again, less tense and more proud at the foundation of his wand. I sighed, knowing that all I'm going to get is disgust with mine.

"Rather thicker than one usually sees, quite ridged, ten and a quarter inches… _Avis._ " A loud blast could be heard, making me jump, before a string of birds appeared and flew around the room again. Faintly reminiscent of when I let out my own string of birds at Malfoy, Parkinson, and Bullstrode last night. I smirked at the memory of their screams but frowned when I felt the phantom pain of Tracey shoving me in the shoulder.

"Good." Ollivander gave Krum his wand back and started switching his gaze between Harry and me before resting on Harry. "Mr. Potter."

"That's you brother-dear." I gave Harry a friendly shove and he glared back at me before walking up to the wand-maker.

"Ah yes," The wand-maker gasped slightly as Harry gave him his wand. "Yes, yes, yes, how well I remember."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious display of favoritism.

"Not treating it the best have we, Mr. Potter?" How much are you willing to bet that once Ollivander takes one look at my wand, he will think Harry's is as clean as that crystalline Triwizard trophy? "Eleven inches, Holly, Phoenix Feather Core. Very strong core, phoenix feather." He emphasized. I obnoxiously rolled my eyes. In the end, it is just a wand. If Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm willing to bet that the emphasis put on his wand would be downplayed drastically. "Fiery wand, good for defense and dueling."

Maybe I should borrow his wand then for when I start training with Snape. Merlin knows I need a good dueling wand if I'm going to even attempt to get through this blasted event.

Ollivander gazed at Harry's wand in a trance, and at that moment I wondered what it was like giving Voldemort his first wand. Well, I suppose at that time Voldemort was Tom Riddle, but either way, he's still the same person. Did Ollivander know by the wand he gave Tom that he was meant for evil? Could he have prevented it then? Or did wands not give any significance to a person's future despite the emphasis on it.

After a long time of wand gazing, Ollivander raised Harry's wand in the air, like the others. "Relashio." Gorgeous blood red sparks emanated from the tip and I couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight.

"Very good Mr. Potter, you may take your seat."

"Your turn." Harry sing-songed as he sauntered towards me, grinning at his wand as he sat down.

"Miss Potter, if you would." As soon as my name was called I immediately felt the anxiety set in. I held my poorly taken care of wand and prayed that I won't get berated for it. I felt the eyes of everyone in the room rest on my back as I cautiously walked up to the man.

"Ah yes," Ollivander started uneasily as I presented him with my wand. To be fair, when I got my wand, I always thought it was beautiful. That's why when it got rusted up after Quirrell kidnapped me, I resented the lack beauty of it and found it to be unrepairable design wise, thus giving into my biting urges. "I remember this one…13 inches, Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring…"

Ollivander's voice made me nervous as he kept examining it with a furrow of his brows. "Are these…bite marks Miss Potter?"

I grimaced, feeling my face flush as I was hoping he wouldn't point that out. Clearly, I was wrong. I ignored the faint snickers of the real champions and kept my gaze on the ground, letting my dark red hair cover my face as a barrier.

"Blackthorn…peculiarly unusual wood the Blackthorn is…paired with the Dragon Heartstring…" The wand-maker murmured. "Easily…taken in by the Dark Arts and somewhat temperamental, although…extremely loyal to their owners."

I gulped at the fact that now the judges probably think I'm destined for a fate that'll send me straight to Azkaban. That'll earn me extra brownie points for sure.

"No matter, no matter," Ollivander raised my wand up, in its sheer damaged glory. " _Periculum._ " The same effect that happened with Harry's wand also happened to mine. I felt conflicted as to why Ollivander wanted the same response but used two different spells.

"Very good Miss Potter," Ollivander handed me my wand before leaning into me, I took a small step back from the invasion of my personal space. "Keep along with your studies and stick with the light and you'll do very well."

I nodded my head, despite feeling very confused, before heading back to my spot.

"Smile pretty," Harry whispered to me as I realized that everyone was lining up for a picture. Conveniently there was a space in between Harry and Cedric that was perfectly Reina sized.

"Bite marks?" Cedric whispered to me as I took my spot next to him.

"Never speak of it." To that Cedric grinned and I couldn't help but grin along with him when the snap of the camera echoed throughout the room.

"What a charismatic quintet!" A barbie-doll esque figure with platinum blonde ringlet girls and a brightly-garish outfit gushed at us.

"Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the _Daily Prophet_ , but of course, you knew that didn't you?"

No.

The Skeeter woman then shook hands with all of us, well, besides me, I just politely smiled at her as I hate touching people, especially those with nails that are pointy enough to be a kneazle's claw. I noticed her smile stiffen up as she realized that I wouldn't shake her hand, but she quickly moved on to the rest of the champions instead of making a big deal about it.

"It's you, we don't know." Her fake smile was still plastered on her face while the color scheme of her clothes were so bright the sun was bouncing off of the pieces of fabric, almost blinding me in result. At that moment I realized that this woman and I will not get along. "You're the juicy news."

What else is new? I glanced at Harry and his expression matched my thoughts perfectly. The downside of being the famous Potter Twins is being constantly in the news. Hooray.

"So, who's up for sharing hm?" I tensed up as my instincts were sending me warning bells that this interview is not going to go well. Skeeter immediately reached for Harry and I stood in front of him protectively. "Shall we start with the youngest?"

"Reina's younger than me!" Harry nudged my back, pushing me towards her, causing me to lose my balance slightly.

"Lovely," Skeeter kept her fake-smile plastered on her face as she led me away from the group.

I glanced behind me with a look that said 'SAVE ME', all I got in response was a relieved smirk and a mouthed 'love you,' from Harry, a thumbs up from Cedric, and blank expressions from Fleur and Krum before I exited the room.

Awaiting my doom was a claustrophobic inducing broom closet which Skeeter thought that would be an amazing place to hold an interview.

This interview will kill me before the actual tournament does.

"Hmmm, this is cozy." Skeeter commented as I took a few steps back, pressing my back against the wall to keep as much distance between us as possible.

"So, Reina Potter, how does it feel being an ordinary little girl competing alongside her brother and three much more intellectually and magically mature witches and wizards in such a dangerous life-threatening tournament?" To the right of Skeeter was a magical green pen that was charmed to take notes by itself.

I narrowed my eyes at the question, while it seems harmless, I could tell she was attempting to gain a specific reaction because of the 'ordinary little girl' comment.

"I feel downright _static_ and _thrilled._ " My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I made sure I was wearing an equally fake smile that was so strong it could rival hers.

"Oh very brave of you!" Skeeter chastised. I felt my face twitch slightly at the false compliment. "Tell me, was it the fact that your brother is the one who primarily gets the glory between you two that compelled you to enter your name in the Goblet?"

"Who said that I-" The Skeeter bitch cut me off before I could retaliate. I could feel my hands start to twitch in my lap, itching to do Merlin knows what.

"Or was it your desire to protect him and save him from his own demise that you felt forced to enter your name in?"

Before I could even answer that bullshit question, the scratching of the quill made me tense up as I glanced to see what it was writing.

… _lonely little girl…wanting attention…had no other choice…forced to save her brother…_

"For the record lady," My fake smile immediately vanished as I ignored her prideful smirk when she realized she got under my skin. "I did not enter my name in the Goblet. I don't care about the fame or glory. Why should anyone want to be praised as a hero because their parents got murdered?"

"Speaking of your parents, how do you suppose they would feel if they were alive? To see their precious little girl with average magical talent and no support system risking her life for just to live up to everyone's expectations? To say they would be concerned would be an understatement darling."

If my parents were alive, I wouldn't be in the tournament in the first place. I grit my teeth and let my fingers tangle through the yarn of my wristband as an attempt to stay somewhat calm. Skeeter seemed to notice the small action as her bright eyes followed my movements.

"Or maybe, you're embarrassed." Skeeter's lips curled up into a grin as she saw a potential new direction for her story. "You're embarrassed to be the twin sister of the Boy-Who-Lived and you're ashamed of your mark. Is that why you keep it covered up with that ratty old wristband of yours?"

My breath hitched as she touched a nerve. I was never embarrassed about my mark, even when Dudley and his goons kept attacking me because of it. They were the reason why I wore the wristband all the time back at the Dursley's. I wore it just so they would shut up and find something else to try and hurt me with. It wasn't out of embarrassment but as a form of protection.

Since I arrived at Hogwarts it's been as if I'm being compared to Harry, down to the last detail of our lives. My mark is something that I didn't want people to latch onto when meeting me and getting to know me. Even though I had a hard time opening up at first, I still wanted people to try and get to know me as just Reina, not the Girl-Who-Lived. Over time, the special treatment that my brother kept getting did make me jealous and still does, but never have I felt _embarrassed_ of my mark. Nor will I ever be _ashamed_ of being Harry's sister. I will always love him and stick by him, no matter what.

"Alright, Barbie Doll. You want a story right?" Skeeter grinned excitedly, her body language shifting as if one wrong move would cause her to miss one tiny excruciating detail. "Here's your story. I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry did not put our name in the Goblet. You say I have average magical talent right? By that theory that would mean I don't have enough knowledge to even get past the age line, placed by Professor Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world as they call him. So here's your story." I tried to snatch that possessed quill but it floated just barely above my reach. "Who is Framing the Potter Twins? Let's Hope They Make It Out Alive and Not Exploit Two Fourteen-Year-Olds Despite Myself Being a Manipulative Fraudulent Bitch."

I didn't even let her respond as I pushed through the excessive brooms and left the broom cupboard with a slam of the door, determined to warn my brother immediately.

I stomped back into the room to see Harry pacing anxiously.

"Do not say anything other than that you did not put our name in the Goblet." I hissed to Harry as discreetly as I could with the clack of Skeeter's heels trailing behind me.

Harry nodded with a worrisome expression before heading off with the demonic woman, leaving me alone with the rest of the champions.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat awkwardly as I felt the judgemental gazes seep into my soul. "So with that, I shall take my leave," I began to turn around but the beautiful French Accent of Fleur Delacour stopped me in my tracks.

"You shouldn't even be here in zee first place!"

Charming, isn't she?

"Trust me, I'm fully aware," I turned back around and placed my hands on my hips as an attempt to be more confident. "It's not like I actually wanted to be in this thing in the first place, but wait. It's not like you guys will believe me anyway so what's the point in me even trying to defend myself?"

"Vell, 'oo else could it 'ave been?" The brutish voice of Viktor Krum cut in, surprising me as he has never taken an interest in talking with me or any of the Slytherins that wasn't Malfoy.

Wait.

Maybe my future husband has taken a notice of the Reina-charm and has asked Krum to gather some information! That'll definitely earn his spot back on my potential suitor's list.

Not likely, but a girl can dream.

"Arry, zee brother of Reina probably." Fleur concluded.

"Hah! My brother is not intellectually capable of the magic required to accomplish this. Last time I checked, we both are only fourteen years old. A very definitive factor that has been consistently lacking in your ignorant plot-points by the way."

Fleur rolled her eyes at me before engaging in a conversation with Krum, probably attempting to create new conspiracy theories about who Harry and I are framing for this disaster.

I almost wish that were true.

"Surely this wasn't some sort of prank…." Cedric pondered, deep in thought. My sour mood perked up at how serious he was taking this.

"Nah, it's too calculated, too personal, and too conspicuous to be just a simple prank. I appreciate the effort though."

"So there isn't some way you can get out of this?"

"Nope," I popped out the 'p' for emphasis. Cedric's expression immediately drooped which surprised me. The boy really does care. "The Ministry-Dumbass said that the Cup is linked to some Unbreakable Vow magic that is too complex for my fourth-year fourteen-year-old mind to comprehend. If I tried to back out, apparently I would die."

"Wow, I'm sorry Reina." Cedric comforted me by putting his hand on my arm.

"Yea…me too."

* * *

Despite my mood lifting from Cedric's genuine concerns for me, I was still relatively pissed off by the time I reached Snape's office. I didn't even get a chance to eat dinner. Plus Harry told me about his experience with _that woman_ and needless to say there is a common theme of Harry being glorified and me being an attention seeker. Hooray. That'll do wonders for my deteriorating reputation.

"Alright Professor, what have you got in store for me? Hopefully, it's some strategy to get that Skeeter moron fired from her post. I'd say that is a very good way to intellectually and magically stimulate me, don't ya think?"

"We have no time for games Miss Potter. I have taken precious time out of my grading to help you. Do not waste it or you will serve detention grading 90% of the papers."

"Got it Professor, bad day today for you as well then?"

Snape grimaced but didn't confirm nor deny it. I'm willing to bet it was the obnoxious first years. Some reason this new batch seemed particularly irritating compared to last year's fresh meat. Since the Goblet of Fire fiasco, I have had a least half of the first year class ask me for my autograph because of that alone. Not because I was the Girl-Who-Lived, no. Never.

"Take out your wand." Snape drawled.

I raised my eyebrows but made no room to comment as I took out my wand. Influenced by the Dark Arts. Hah. Right.

Snape then made a swish motion with his wand and the desks disappeared instantaneously, leaving the room bare minus the cupboards that were sealed shut before he moved to the middle.

"Professor…not trying to be cheeky…but…"

"We are going to duel." Snape declared. I walked slowly to where he stood, with my wand pointed in front of me. "Despite that inexplicably inept fraud who taught you Defense Against the Dark Art's your second year. There was one thing that Dumbledore did right. Now. Do you remember anything that you learned from that experience?"

"That my brother could speak Parseltongue." That was when I decided to be cheeky.

Snape gave me an unamused look.

"Maybe one defensive and offensive spell…." I mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"This tournament will test your strengths and your weaknesses. Both magically and intellectually. The person that put your name in wanted you specifically to be tested as well. Otherwise, it would just be your brother making a fool of himself, mucking about in all the fame."

"Why would someone want to test me?" Before I could react, Snape sent, what was presumably a disarming spell at me. His cape danced behind him from the motion. It took me off guard just how much different Snape looked as a person. It was as if I was watching a stranger with Snape's facial features. To say how that took me off guard was an understatement as that was enough to throw me off balance as I face-planted on the cold, hard, disgusting floor.

"Ow," I growled out, cradling my bruised cheek. "This is supposed to test me not kill me! That's what the tournament is for _Professor!_ "

"Get up Potter and fight back!" Snape urged while keeping his defensive form. "Channel that anger and discipline your mind!"

With extra finesse, I pushed myself off the ground and fired my own disarming spell at him…which I missed and hit the back wall, making it crumble, shaking the room slightly.

"Not horrible…minus your deplorable aim."

"Not horrible?!" I panted out. "I completely missed as you so eloquently commented!"

"But you have power! You have a strong enough magical energy core that needs to be utilized and developed!"

I barked out a laugh, putting my hand on my head to steady myself.

"Again. This time actually block my attacks."

I nodded and immediately went into a stance that seemed appropriate, much more prepared for Snape's attack.

He sent the same spell at me and I moved my wand swiftly to the right as a poor attempt to block before feeling the impact of the spell push me back into the wall.

"Did you forget how to block Potter?!" Through my slightly blurred vision, I could see Snape pinching his nose in frustration.

"Need I remind you that I am currently running on lack of food and a day filled with fraudulent writers?"

I slowly managed to pull myself back into a straight position before noticing Snape rummaging about in one of the cupboards. I limped myself back towards the chalkboard which is behind Snape's, now disappeared desk.

"Pepperup Potion. Drink this then head down to the Great Hall. Dinner is still going on and you need your strength. Every night after the feast, you will come to my office and we will duel.

I gulped the peppermint flavored potion and felt the effects immediately. I didn't even realize that my vision was blurring from the debacle.

"I'm not going to say this for a while but, thank you again, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow at me, high enough to where his greasy black hair was covering it.

"For being the only person trying to make sure that I don't get killed in this thing."

* * *

"Snape is…training you?" Blaise asked incredulously as we sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Our usual spot together since first year.

"Of course, he's the only one I trust to get the job done."

"I suppose it is better than getting the old cook to prep you for your inevitable death." Blaise commented cheekily.

"If I went to Dumbledore all I would get would be cryptic riddles and messages to send to Harry so that my brother could get trained instead." I grimaced at the thought of running around the castle playing owl post.

"Exactly. So, what's it like? Training with Snape I mean." Blaise's dark eyes lit up with a curiosity that has never been present before.

"Brutal. Very brutal." I leaned forward on the couch to stare into the emerald flames that were dim in the fireplace. Maybe I should re-light it later. "But going up against him… it was like I was seeing a completely different person. There was this air around him that felt dangerous, which unnerved me a little bit since I've felt nothing but comfort since I've been in his class."

"Well, Snape used to be the Dark Lord's right-hand man back when he rose up."

"I'm aware." I angrily picked at my wristband, remembering how that would be Harry's main reason to why he suspected that he stole the stone back in first year. "That was another contributing factor to why I asked him of all people to teach me. The person who wanted me in this blasted thing wanted me in it to test my abilities. That person most likely saw me as a big enough threat to try and assess my capabilities to figure out what to do with me later on. Snape is the only professor at this damn school I know that truly does not want me to perish in the tournament, therefore he really is the only person for the job."

"Wow, someone actually wants to tangle with Reina Potter for once. Man are we in trouble."

I glanced back to see that he was relaxed against the couch wearing a boyish grin while running a hand through his perfectly combed ebony locks, before staring back into the fire.

"You should probably know that I have been trying to squash some of the rumors about your sexual exploits."

"Wonderful, I was wondering when I would start hearing about that."

"Yea they were, very erotic to say the least. But I managed to convince Draco to get Parkinson and her companions to shut up about it until the next scandal comes up."

"Really?" Blaise hmm'd. "How did you manage to convince Malfoy to do this, especially since he was the one who first insinuated it in the first place?"

"Ah Reina darling, there are some things that even best friends don't share."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't comment further.

Blaise yawned before announcing his retreat to the dormitories, leaving me to attempt to finish my homework in front of the flames as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin looked down, watching over me as I tried not to focus on the fact that my reputation may be destroyed before the tournament after all.

* * *

 **A/N: And Chapter 6 is done! I believe this is one of my favorite chapters to write/edit so far. Fun fact, my favorite chapter that I have already pre-written is coming up fairly soon, sometime early next month so keep an eye out for that!**

 **I don't have much to say other than thank you guys for all the support for this story, it means so much and gives me so much motivation to keep writing and editing!**

 **Well, that's all for now, remember to leave a review if you have a constructive/supportive comment, questions, etc etc that you would like me to respond to-as well as favorite and follow to keep track when I update!**

 **~Aquarius**


	8. Chapter 7: Unconscious Perseverance

Chapter 7: Unconscious Perseverance

 _"_ _Block, Potter!"_

 _Flash!_

 _"_ _Jump!" The stone floor tastes more metallic this time. "Pick yourself back up!"_

 _Flash!_

 _Snap~_

 _I'm not going to have enough health insurance to pay for the classroom._

 _"_ _If you can't follow simple instruction then why am I continuously wasting my time?"_

 _"_ _Flipendo!" Crash!_

 _"_ _Again!"_

 _I never knew blood could look this dark._

 _Flash!_

 _Crack~_

 _To give up, or to continue on?_

Today is the first day in weeks where Snape decided to let me take a break, and not out of the kindness of his greasy heart either. Last night, Professor McGonagall interrupted our training session at the most inopportune time—I was on the ground curled up in an embarrassingly crooked feeble position. I had previously managed to land a hit on Snape, but he immediately countered it with the knockback jinx which had me face plant on the ground. Luckily, I haven't managed to lose a few teeth yet. McGonagall saw me in my pathetic state and demanded Snape to halt our training sessions for a week so I could regain my strength. On any other occasion, I would have loved nothing more than to rest up and figure out how I have improved in the most accurate way possible, but the first task is coming up within a few weeks and I have yet to set up an actual strategy.

I don't even know _what_ the first task is going to be.

Walking from class to class felt like nothing but a burden with how jelly-like my legs are and leaden heavy my arms have become. Trudging to the Great Hall for some food now has an air of dread over the thought of the daunting task, and not because of my ex-best friend giving me angry lingering gazes from across the table, but because of the simple act of _walking_ and _sitting_.

Sweet Merlin, even picking up a fork has proven to be an intense act of movement by itself. And it's a fork.

I managed to drag myself from the dungeons and to my spot at the Slytherin table, feeling much more at peace when I saw the warm, golden, crispy-stacked waffles calling to me.

Easing down onto the bench, I slid a few waffles onto my plate with my fork, another grueling act, leg bouncing in anticipation. Nothing is going to come between and these nice, warm, soft, fluffy, syrupy-drenched-

"What is this and why is it between and my breakfast?"

A newspaper has now come between me and my waffles.

I turned to the offender that instigated the separation of me and my waffles. Blaise slid down in the spot next to me, motioning at the newspaper. His dark brown eyebrows were furrowed together, and his eyes were guarded as if waiting for a reason to release some pent-up anger. His normally relaxed posture was abnormally tense and hunched over, his broad shoulders reaching up to his jawline, and I knew something was wrong.

"Who died this time?"

"Read it," He said sternly, picking up an apple and twisting the stem multiple times before inevitably snapping it with a loud crack.

I picked up the item in question, a loud sigh escaping my lips when I saw that it was the newest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. I had completely forgotten about the abhorrent interview that took place a month ago and figured that Skeeter must have too.

Clearly, I was wrong.

On the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ article was a picture of me standing in front of Harry protectively, ready to snap someone's neck if they so much as looked at us the wrong way. Man, I am intimidating when I'm pissed, aren't I? The picture to the right of me and Harry was me walking with the Weasley Twins out of the room that held the Goblet that night.

Wait a minute.

Skeeter wasn't there at the name-placement ceremony, was she? If she was, she would have been super hard to miss with her extravagantly gaudy designer clothes, there's no way she would not have stood out like a sore thumb. Which begs the question, if she wasn't there that night, then how'd she get that picture of me?

Despite the concern of how these pictures were taken, nothing incriminating against me has jumped out yet.

I folded the newspaper inwardly and raised my eyebrows at Blaise.

"Keep reading, it's really bad." Blaise insisted, keeping his eyes trained on Malfoy and Parkinson, who just sat a little way down from us.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the article.

 _The lonesome little pre-pubescent girl known famously as Reina Potter, loyal younger twin sister to twelve-year-old Harry Potter, claims that she would do anything to protect her brother at whatever cost. Question is dear readers: How far will she go? From our interview for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, Reina Potter has informed me that she did not put her name in the Goblet and insinuated that somebody else must have done so. To get to the bottom of this mystery, I decided to conduct a few more interviews with some of Reina's closest friends and acquaintances._

 _Pansy Parkinson, fellow fourth-year and housemate of Reina Potter claimed that Miss Potter, get this dear reader(s), 'slept around' with some of the older Hogwarts attendee's and seduce them into putting her name in the Goblet. When I asked Miss Parkinson to further elaborate, she had this to say._

 _"_ _Reina has always been an attention seeker. First, she was sleeping around with those blood traitor Weasley twins and next she's cozying up to Cedric Diggory, before landing in bed with a 7_ _th_ _year Slytherin the night before the guests arrived. She even tried to seduce my boyfriend!"_

 _Another classmate of Reina's, Draco Malfoy, backed up the claim alleged by Miss Parkinson explaining how he had accidentally walked in on Miss Potter with an older house-mate in the dormitories, fornicating, so to speak._

 _Very juicy._

 _Mr. Malfoy then expressed his concern for Reina Potter claiming: While her twin and I have never gotten along, I am quite worried about Reina's safety. What if she is so focused on protecting her brother, she might end up getting killed herself? Anyways, as the heir of the Malfoy Name, my family would be more than happy to provide Reina with proper accommodations so she can be at her best during the first task if you know what I mean."_

 _Touched by Mr. Malfoy's concern for the young Miss Potter, I couldn't bear to put more of her friends through the pain of reliving their concern._

 _So, I will leave you with this dear reader(s)._

 _Is Reina Potter a hero for wanting to protect her brother? You be the judge._

Various goblets exploded around me, liquid flying everywhere, as I ripped the _Daily Prophet_ into unsalvageable pieces, wishing that it was Skeeter's heart instead.

"Worried about _my_ safety?! Unlikely!"

Before I could get up and choke a Malfoy heir, Blaise firmly pressed his hand down on my shoulder.

"Reina, you're smart. This is not the time or the place."

Multiple images of me strangling Malfoy clouded my vision and the temptation was too overpowering to bear. Blaise's grip on my shoulder hardened, causing me to yelp.

"Fine," I growled, and he let go.

Glaring back at the other side of the Slytherin table, loud snickers of Greengrass and Parkinson were echoing in my head, so I decided that some brother-sister breakfast bonding time was long overdue.

I nodded to Blaise and made the mistake of looking back at Parkinson and Greengrass and caught Davis's eye. The girl held no emotion behind her gaze other than anger and for a moment, my throat closed up and tears prickled at the corner of my eyes. Malfoy didn't bother trying to meet my gaze.

Breaking one of the most suffocating stares I have ever experienced, I blinked my tears and held my head up. Rushing past the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, I wedged myself between Harry and Furmione at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello to you too lil sis, I take it you read the article?" Harry greeted me bitterly, throwing the _Daily Prophet_ back on the table. Furmione squeaked at my presence and opened her mouth, most likely to comment at how rude my actions were just now.

I glared at her and her mouth clamped shut.

Picking up the _Daily Prophet_ , I began ripping that into shreds like I did mine. "Of course, I did. I'm now the residential slut of Hogwarts, didn't you hear?"

Granger let out a snort but innocently poked at her eggs when I turned to glare at her again. Harry picked up some of my discarded shreds and continued ripping them until they were non-existent. "I'm going to kill Malfoy and Parkinson for what they said about you," he growled.

"Don't worry about them brother-dear, I can handle it. I'm just glad you believe that I wouldn't stoop so low."

"You are many, and I mean many things, Reina."

"Watch it," I warned, pointing a clean fork at him.

Harry laughed and sprinkled some newspaper shreds on my head. "But you would never degrade yourself like that, at least, not on purpose." He finished cheekily.

"How touching," I grumbled before stabbing my fork in the waffles that were conveniently placed in front of me again.

Taking a bite and feeling mildly rejuvenated, I had the faintest amount of hope that the worst part of my morning had come and gone.

Then a piece of egg smacked me in the face.

Groaning loudly, I immediately locked eyes with the perpetrator. A 3rd year Gryffindor with paler than average skin and dark hair was giving me a look of disgust and was sitting next to none other than, Ronald Weasley.

Weasley kept his body hunched over the cereal bowl, faced away from the three of us, but seemingly engaged with the perpetrator.

"Wingadrium Leviosa," I whispered as I pointed my wand at the goblet closest to Weasley and poured it over the 3rd year Gryffindor, drenching the kid with what is presumed to be pumpkin juice.

"The hell, Potter?" The kid stood up, reaching for his wand. Weasley stood up as well and tugged the boy's arm back.

"She's not worth it, mate."

With one heavily guarded look at me, eyes flickering between Harry and Furmione, Weasley and the perpetrator exited the Great Hall.

Harry and I bore the same confused look while Furmione sighed in exasperation then muttering about going to check up on Weasley.

"See ya, Hermione," Harry waved.

Granger rolled her eyes but said nothing and exited out of the Great Hall in the same direction the two left.

"Who would have thought, Weasley of all people."

Ronald Weasley has never been one to stick up for me, no matter how subtle the act and Harry and I both knew it.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, the action seeming forced while scooping up a spoonful of cereal. "Did you read her section about me?" He asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Was too busy shredding it to read any further."

A dry laugh escaped his lips. "Just wait till Sirius finds out," His eyes widened before locking onto mine. "Oh, wait that reminds me, Reina," Harry leaned forward and looking around to see that no one could hear what he was about to say. "Sirius wrote back saying that he wants to meet with us in the Gryffindor common room at 1tomorrow morning."

I blinked.

"And how exactly am I going get into your common room without alerting the staff?"

"I'll be standing outside the common room with the invisibility cloak to let you in," Harry answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you can't just loan me the cloak so I don't get caught by the profs, why?"

"No offense Reina, but dad left it to me. The last thing I want is to let it fall in the wrong hands."

"Really now," I scoffed. "Do you mean the hands of Malfoy or the hands of me?"

"Think about it, Reina," Harry pleaded. "Malfoy with an invisibility cloak? There's no way I would risk him getting his hands on it."

"Look, Harry, Dad did not just leave the cloak to you, he left it to me as well, so stop acting so self-entitled and let me borrow it for fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry Reina, it's not worth the risk, especially not right now."

"Fine, be stupid, see if I care." I pushed myself off the bench and stood up. "I'll try and be outside the common room by midnight." On that sour note, I bid the Weasley Twins a quick wave and headed off to potions.

Potion's was unbearable. Well, the beginning was. 'Potter Plague' turned into 'Snake Slut' and the incessant mocking was obnoxious enough to give me a migraine as the effects of my waffles wore off too early for comfort. Another reminder of just how physically and mentally exhausted I am. Malfoy began potions by discretely informing the entire class about some made-up sexual escapade between me and one of his buddies last night.

He got another cauldron blown up in his face and I got another detention.

My head felt like someone was taking a chainsaw and hacking my skull. Each step towards the potion's cupboard was more unbalanced the more I walked. Once I managed to reach the cupboard, the little bottles and vitals blurred together as any sort of script labeled on them appeared to be gibberish. I tentatively reached my hand out to pick up a bottle, hoping it contains the ingredient I need, only to feel another sharp stab cut through my head, causing me to lose my balance and fall headfirst on the cupboard, then back on the floor. Bottles shattered everywhere.

"Mr. Malfoy, take Miss Potter to the hospital wing," Snape instructed. I contemplated bringing a shard of broken glass with me to use against Malfoy.

Malfoy groaned and pulled me up, not-so-gently, and let me lean on him as we exited the classroom, but not before the last word from Snape.

"10 points from Slytherin, for Miss Potter's lack of observation skills and the mess she will clean up in detention."

"What the bloody hell is up with you today Potter?" Malfoy asked while trying to keep me balanced and mobile.

"Gee, I wonder," I answered snidely, pulling myself out of his grip only for his hand to tighten around my waist.

"What can I say, Pothead, the truth hurts," the platinum-haired prick smirked.

I just had to leave the shard of glass, didn't I?

"I'll remember that…for when I…get my revenge…Malfoy," I threatened breathlessly, eyes drooping with each word.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

I didn't have the energy to comment anymore as I felt my body give way and lean further onto Malfoy.

As soon as Malfoy opened the doors to the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey ran towards us. "Oh, my word Miss Potter, I told Severus to cut back on your training!"

"Actually, Madam P, today's my day off," I grinned sheepishly.

"Training?" Malfoy asked. I lazily waved my hand silencing him and let Madam Pomphrey, who was muttering incomprehensibly to herself, guide me to the closest bed.

Leaning back onto the pillow, I could still feel Malfoy's eyes on me.

Opening one eye I told him, "You can leave now."

Without a final quip, Malfoy hesitated, giving me one final, expressionless look, then exited the Hospital Wing.

"What seems to be the problem this time? You look dreadful." Madam Pomphrey brought me an extra blanket. She was never one for tact.

"Migraine, tired muscles, crashed into a potions cupboard, the usual."

"Let me examine you for injuries and go from there."

After a few minutes of slightly awkward examination, Madam Pomphrey declared that there were no visible injuries but recommended I stay and take a nap to help my muscles relax and heal from the training.

I complied as long as I could still go to dinner and sleep in my own bed tonight. Madam P gave me a potion for my headache and a mild dose of a sleeping draught. I went to sleep immediately upon taking it.

 _"_ _James, hide her!"_

My eyes snapped opened and I pushed myself off the bed, making a face at the sweat trailing down the side of my face and down my back.

"Glad to see you're awake dear, you don't have a fever, do you? You're looking a bit peckish." Madam Pomphrey dabbed a wet cloth along my forehead.

Clearing my throat, I motioned for her to put the cloth down. "I'm okay, a bit hungry though."

"Alright, Miss Potter, just take this pepper up potion then you'll be free to go."

I nodded my head, thanking her and drank the mint-scented potion. "What time is it?" I asked quickly, remembering that I had to meet up with Harry tonight.

"A quarter till nine, the feast would have ended by now but I'm sure one of the professors will let you into the kitchens to get some food in you."

Pushing myself off the bed, I wobbled a bit before regaining my balance. "Thank you, Madam P, I'll see you in a few days."

"For Severus's sake, I hope not." She grumbled before heading into the back room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

A quarter till nine, that means I have a few more hours to kill. Taking Madam Pomphrey's advice, I made my way to the secret passage near the Hufflepuff common room.

I managed to make my way through the castle unbothered as most of the students were in the dormitories lounging. The few students that were out in the halls didn't spare me a glance except for a few Ravenclaws, no doubt some of Chang's friends.

Examining the portrait of fruit, looking for the pear to let me through, a finger tapped my shoulder twice, causing me to jump.

"Don't sneak up on a Slytherin!"

"Sorry, Reina," The real Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, smiled down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell that to the heart attack you just gave me," I grumbled, feeling the rapid beating of my heart slow down just a tad. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Same as you, I skipped the feast as well," Cedric moved around me and tickled the pear which opened the portrait.

"Really?" I asked, entering through the portrait behind him. "What's your excuse?"

"What's yours?" He quipped back playfully, momentarily taking me back.

"How do you know I wasn't at the feast?"

"I like keeping an eye on my friends, to make sure they're okay."

I raised my eyebrows. "You still want to be friends after the article incident?"

"Skeeter's credibility has plummeted the past year, according to my dad, turns out he was right given what all she wrote about you and your brother."

I let out a distressful sigh but didn't carry on the conversation.

We arrived at the kitchens and Cedric held the entrance open for me.

"Dobby?" I called out.

"Missus Reina!" After a moment the little house-elf came around the corner balancing flour in one hand and dishes in the other. "Where is Misters Weasleys?"

After helping Harry face off against the ghost of Tom Riddle two years ago, the twins decided to show me the secret passageway to the kitchens, to thank me for helping Harry save Ginny from Riddle. Since then, we came here a lot last year and helped Dobby and some of the other house-elves secure jobs here as the kitchen staff.

"It's just me today," Cedric nudged my shoulder. "And Cedric Diggory."

"Mister Diggory! Dobby hasn't seen Mister Diggory in some time now!" Dobby squeaked, round eyes bulging, setting down the flour and dishes. "What can Dobby do for Missus Reina and Mister Diggory tonight?"

"Well Mr. Dobby," Cedric began, kneeling at Dobby's eye level. "Reina and I missed the feast and we were hoping to get a snack before we head up to the dormitories. Could you help us out?"

"Of course! Dobby would do anything for Missus Reina, absolutely anything."

I picked up some bread that was left discarded on the counter. "You don't have to get us anything Dobby, I'm fine with just this."

"Nonsense! Dobby wants Missus Reina to eat healthily, wait here while I get some dinner. Mister Diggory, watch over Missus Reina."

Cedric looked up at me with a smile and pulled a chair next to him. "Of course, Mr. Dobby."

Dobby gave Cedric and me a toothy grin before scurrying off.

"So," I began, sitting down in the chair Cedric pulled, breaking off a piece of bread. "You and Dobby seem to be on good terms. I didn't realize he knew anyone outside of Harry and the Malfoys."

Cedric sat on the table, shoulders relaxed with a carefree smile on his face which only emphasized the bags under his eyes. If I didn't know any better, this is probably the first time the boy has relaxed in a while. The stress of the tournament must already be taking its toll on him too, and it hasn't even officially begun yet.

"It's a secret initiation ceremony once you are selected into Hufflepuff House. After the sorting ceremony and the feast ends, the house captains split up the students. One group is a group of first years, the other is everyone else, and one of the house captains takes the first years to the portrait and shows them the secret passage to the kitchens. It was the house captain's way of making us feel special like it was our little secret, and it made us feel at home. Most of us rarely use it but I have come here off and on throughout my years and befriended Dobby last year." Cedric paused, letting out a chuckle. "Well, actually, he befriended me. The little elf was so excited to see anyone that came into the kitchens and was completely ecstatic to serve them, it's not hard to befriend someone like that."

"And you don't care that he's a house-elf? Some of the pureblood families still use them as slaves." I made a disgruntled noise when the memory of Lucius Malfoy hitting Dobby with a cane came to mind.

"Not all purebloods are like that, Reina." Cedric folded his arms and looked at the ground. I offered him a piece of bread. "My father raised me to be a good man, to see the good in everyone, no matter who or what they are."

I smiled sadly. "You're very lucky, Cedric."

"I suppose I am." He agreed, not meeting my eyes.

"Missus Reina, Mister Diggory!" Dobby came rushing back in with two bowls of soup in his hands. "Dobby is so sorry this is all he could come up with on such short notice."

"You've done more than enough Dobby, thank you." I smiled, taking the bowl of soup, Cedric doing the same.

"Dobby, have you heard anything about Winky since the World Cup?"

"Winky is also a part of kitchen services, Missus Reina," Dobby answered with a hint of annoyance. "Dobby has tried to help Winky many times but Winky does not listen. Winky does not understand. Keeps talking about 'poor master, master needs Winky," Dobby trailed off, picking up some of the extra dishes lying around.

"Maybe we should leave him be," Cedric whispered. I nodded and finished my soup quickly.

"Dobby," I put my hand on the elf's shoulder, silencing him. The elf turned to me with wide eyes, ears flapping a smidge with the motion. "Thank you for the soup, it was delicious but I'm afraid Cedric and I have to leave before we get into trouble."

"Dobby understands Missus Reina," Dobby smiled fondly. "Dobby hopes to see you again, Missus Reina, Mister Diggory."

"Take care, Dobby," Cedric waved and opened the passageway.

With a small wave of my own, I followed Cedric out of the kitchens and through the passageway out the portrait hole.

"Who would have thought?" Cedric mused to himself after adjusting the portrait.

"Thought what?"

"Who would have thought that Reina Potter can actually be polite?" He mused further with a cheeky grin.

I pouted. "You sound like my brother. Besides, Dobby is the only exception."

"And what makes Dobby worth your politeness that everyone else doesn't?"

A memory of Uncle Dursley shoving me against the wall and another of Lucius talking down to Dobby flashed through my mind. Sometimes I still wonder what it would have been like to have been raised by my parents. Cedric is truly very lucky to have come from a loving family, and that's why he could never, truly, understand the connection Dobby and I shared.

With a fake smile, I mustered up as politely as I could, "Have a good night, Cedric." And left the boy standing there with a dumbfounded expression and made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

We must have spent a decent amount of time in the kitchens as the castle is now dark. Squinting my eyes just to see a few feet ahead of me, I debated casting _Lumos_ but didn't want to risk waking up the portraits and potentially alerting Mrs. Norris.

Filch's cat has always had it out for me since I had accidentally stepped on her tail in my first year.

Tiptoeing around the corners and ducking behind various tapestries every time I heard the slightest noise, I managed to make my way up to the Gryffindor Common room, much longer than I would have if _someone_ had lent me the cloak. What does Harry think? That I'm going to hand the cloak to Malfoy willingly? Moron. And here I thought he didn't believe a word the article said about me.

Poking my head around the corner I tip-toed to the front of the Gryffindor Common room, anxiously waiting for Harry to make his presence known.

"Where were you?!" Harry whispered, still wearing the cloak as he nudged me in the common room before throwing the cloak on the scarlet red couch.

"Let's see, I was in the hospital wing all day and skipped lunch and dinner, so I had to fix the issue of my burdening appetite. If someone would have lent me the cloak like I'd asked, then maybe I would have been here a lot quicker. It's not easy sneaking around a castle this huge brother dear."

"Fine, next time you'll get the cloak," Harry dismissed, not bothering to ask about my latest trip to the hospital wing as he kept pacing.

"Glad you finally came to your senses." He made a face at me as I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

I took a minute to admire the décor of the Gryffindor Common Room, as I rarely get to visit as is. While I'm not a fan of the red and gold color scheme, the warm tones and the cozy design of the furniture made the room feel even homier than the Slytherin Common Room could ever feel. It felt nice to be in a different environment, away from the intense glares, scheming, and rivalries, but I know that deep down I would always prefer and long for the dark, elegant, Victorian-style the Slytherin Common Room adorned.

"Luckily Sirius hasn't arrived yet," Harry commented while picking up a discarded _Daily Prophet_ article and chucked it into the fire.

"Where did he say to meet again?"

"I dunno, he just said in the common room."

The fire crackled around the newspaper and a loud hiss could be heard before the fire-wood slowly transformed into the face of our Godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry and I asked suspiciously.

"I don't have much time kids so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Sirius questioned quickly.

"No!" Harry hissed. I hit him on the arm to get him to be quiet.

"I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours, you mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?"

My hand made its way to my wrist band, picking at the loose string. The topic of conversation in a dimly lit room in the early hours of the morning, with fireplace cracking and our Godfather sounding even more on edge than when we first confronted him last year has enough ambiance to engulf you in an aura of uneasiness.

"I dunno," Harry answered.

"You didn't hear a name?"

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do, something important and…Wormtail…he mentioned Reina a few times…very urgently, like there was something about her Voldemort needed to know, otherwise…" Harry's eyebrows creased together, and I yanked off the loose string, heart thudding so hard against my chest I fear it may burst out. Harry shook his head in frustration before continuing. "But before Voldemort could get more information, the dream would end how it always did,"

"So, you mean to tell us that I'm more involved in this than anyone realizes?" Harry answered me with one slow nod. "Why didn't you mention this on the train? Or during the summer? I deserve to know these things in advance, Harry!"

"Reina-fawn, please," Sirius interjected. I muttered an apology and continued picking at my wristband. "What was the job, Harry?"

"He wanted…me. I don't know why, but he was going to use this man to get to me, but I mean it's only a dream, right?"

I rubbed small circles on his back soothingly.

"Yes, it's just a dream. Look, kids, the Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that Goblet, these aren't just coincidences; Hogwarts isn't safe anymore!"

"What else is new," I grumbled. Harry glared at me.

"What are you saying, Sirius?"

"I'm saying, the devils are inside the walls, Igor Karkaroff!" My heart clenched as I felt my surroundings close in on me. "He was once a Death Eater and no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there was Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his own son to Azkaban!"

I gasped, not recalling anyone mentioning that Crouch had a son. What could junior have done that was so horrible to be sent to Azkaban, by his own father of all people? I need to ask Blaise if he knows anything about the Crouch family.

"You mean to say that it was Karkaroff or the Ministry Idiot that put our name in the Goblet?"

Sirius shifted his gaze between me and Harry, the flames crackling through his face causing him to appear extra frantic. I'm ashamed to say that only worried me more.

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the Goblet, Reina, but whoever did is no friend to you two. People die in this tournament."

I swallowed back some bile. It's for that reason alone that I've continued Snape's training. I won't exit this world being somebody else's collateral damage.

"We're not ready for this Sirius," Harry stressed, looking back at me worriedly.

"You two don't have a choice, you need to stick together."

"Someone's coming!" Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak off the sofa and threw it over my shoulders.

I put it on without question.

"Keep your friends close, Harry, Reina," Sirius gave one final piece of advice before disappearing from the flames.

My heart thudded against my chest with each step I hear of someone's footsteps sprinting down the spiral staircase. When Ronald Weasley arrived at the foot of the steps, the feelings of relief and annoyance swirled around each other as I forced myself to stay completely still.

"Who were you talking to?" Ronald asked, looking around the room.

"Who says I was talking to anyone?"

I held back a snort at my brother's abrasiveness.

"I heard voices."

"Perhaps you're imagining things, wouldn't be the first time," Harry commented snidely.

Not for the first time and certainly not the last, but I felt another surge of annoyance at how out of touch of my brother's life I feel. Aren't Harry and Weasley the best of friends? I mean, the prat abandoned me for Weasley, and Furmione, in first year so surely that has to count for something between the two.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview I expect," Without giving my brother a chance to defend himself, Ronald went back up to the dormitories.

Waiting to make sure Weasley is gone and not lurking at the top of the stairs, I shrugged the cloak off me.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry tried playing dumb.

I put my hands on my hips, giving him a look. "And here I thought you two were thick as thieves, the Golden Duo who can do no wrong. Although… I can't say I'm too sad about this, he's always been a bit of a jealous prick."

Harry sighed and pinched his nose bridge then grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the exit. "Ron thinks I put my name in the Goblet, and he keeps telling everyone that if I didn't do it, then you did it just to spite me."

"He said what?!" I hissed.

"Don't worry," Harry grimaced. "All of Gryffindor House thinks I did it anyway now leave before the rest of my housemates wake up and you get another detention."

Harry pushed me out of the common room, and I spent the next hour weaving my way through the corridors to safely make it back to the Slytherin dormitories.

 _"_ _M-m-my Lord, s-she could be of use in the f-f-future."_

I woke up on the floor this time, my body tangled within my covers. I rubbed my eyes to wipe the sleep off them but every bone in my body was screaming at me to go back to sleep.

"Reina, you awake?" An unfamiliar voice whispered from behind my emerald curtains.

Slowly untangling myself from my blankets, pinching myself a few times to make sure I stay awake, I saw multiple pieces of parchment laying all over my bed.

I poked my head out from behind the curtains and covered my eyes upon seeing the bright blonde hair clouding my vision. Rubbing my eyes again, harder than before, I questioned for the millionth time if I was still in a nightmare. Opening my eyes and taking in the sight in front of me, I knew I was in conscious reality. Tracey Davis stood in front of my bed, shifting her feet awkwardly and biting the inside of her cheek as if she was in a long debate with herself. Her blond ringlets shielding her face so she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

With a sigh, her feet stopped fidgeting. "For your information, I had no part in this."

I quirked a brow as I was still feeling groggy and guarded, confused as to why Davis is bothering to say more than two words to me in the morning. I took a step forward in her direction, only to feel something metal poke my toe. Picking up the object, I realized it was a button and only one thing came to mind.

I forgot to set up my barrier last night.

Examining the button, I saw in bright yellow and black colors, _Cedric Rules_ , with a picture of Cedric smiling his cute, genuine smile that makes everyone love him. A smile started to make its way on my face then disappeared when the words on the button switched to, _Potters Stink_ , and the image switching from Cedric's smile to Harry and me puking.

How original.

Picking up the parchment on my bed, I let out a loud groan.

 _Free Sessions for a Night of Relaxation with Reina Potter, The Girl Who Lived: Please contact Draco Malfoy for details!_

Below was a picture of me sleeping in what is presumed to be in an innocent position but paired with the title can only be taken so far.

I don't know what's more shameful, the innuendoes at my expense, or that my first thought is 'well, it could be worse.'

Davis cleared her throat as I ripped the parchment in shreds.

I met her gaze with a cold stare. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't believe that you had anything to do with this?"

"I was the one who voted against harassing you like this!" Davis snapped, her sea-foam green eyes narrowing while she clutched her mother's necklace protectively. I wonder why she's wearing it now. "Besides, it was Parkinson who had the idea. Actually, her idea was much more scandalous. Draco was the one who took over and dialed down the intensity of the flier."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? Malfoy just created a mild sexual advertisement OF me, but since its only innuendo based then it's not a problem!"

"Of course, it's a problem Reina, but thanks to Draco, he managed to get it under control!"

"You call this under control?! What world are you living in?"

"I thought you were the smart one Reina, able to see _all_ sides and not just her own," with an extra stomp, Davis left the dormitories.

With a loud groan, I looked at the damaged state my bed was in. "Evanesce," The buttons and the fliers disappeared and only a messy ball of blankets was left.

I snorted at the irony of the ball of blankets on my bed. Truly a perfect representation of how messy and chaotic my life feels right now. With a shake of my head, I mustered up some determination to get through what today has in store and made my way to the common room.

Not long after I stepped foot in the common room, I was immediately greeted with the 'Potters Stink' comments.

The second-year Slytherin that was a Pro-Reina turned out to be an Anti-Reina in disguise.

"Here you go, Reina! We helped make them along with some of the older Slytherins." The second-year dared to try and give me the button.

I may have picked up the irritating little creature and threatened to make him infertile at age 12, only for the little git to give me a toothy grin. Malfoy came in just in time to save the kid from my pent-up anger.

"You," I growled, pointing my wand at his nose.

"I may have had some help distributing the products," Malfoy grinned. Grey eyes dancing with excitement as he patted the second year on the back. "Face it, Reina, the article said you didn't get in the tournament fairly."

"Malfoy, I promise, on my magical soul, you will get what's coming to you. Whether by me or someone else. But by all means, keep hiding behind stupid buttons and fliers—it'll just make your comeuppance that much more enjoyable."

"Oi, Malfoy, Potter!" Theodore Nott called out. "My bed is free if you two want to meet the flier requirements."

Malfoy and I jumped back a few feet away from each other. With a quick turn on his heel and no witty comment, Malfoy went back up to the dormitories with a faint tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Unconsciously, I placed my hands on my cheeks, they're warm. How odd. When did I stop being aware of how close Malfoy is to me? So much for being aware of your enemy.

With a loud cough, my hand dropped from my cheek and I faced Nott, who was wearing the biggest smirk on his face. For someone as stoic as him, that is the most emotion he has ever outright expressed. I almost felt proud of myself, despite the circumstances.

"Ah, Nott," I addressed snidely. "I would offer my bed to you and Greengrass, but you two seem to perfectly content with hers. You might want to start reviewing your silencing charm though, they seem a bit faulty. You guys are, fourth years, right? It's a simple first-year spell, I can show you how it's done if you want."

Montague, Crabbe, and Goyle let out a few howls and Greengrass's face turned bright red, contrasting with her platinum blonde hair.

Nott's smirk fell into a genuine smile. "Well played, Potter. Well played."

"Theo!" Greengrass shrieked.

Nott did a small mock bow before soothing his girlfriend who was glaring daggers at me. I winked at the girl and blew her a kiss before exiting the common room with a proud smirk of my own.

An unspoken truce with an unlikely person was formed and a new bond created.

History of Magic.

The only class where I'm able to catch up on some sleep.

Today was the day where we are finally getting our essay grades back. Professor Binns always had this nasty habit of handing back our grades a month, sometimes two or three months after turning in our assignments which sends the Ravenclaws into a hysterical frenzy. Especially Padma Patil.

"Professor Binns, have you graded our Triwizard Tournament essays yet?" Patil asked, again. Every lesson when we have a big assignment turned in, she will always ask if it's graded. Professor Binns always floats away from her without sparing her a second glance, leaving her fuming in her chair every single time.

This time, the ghost just hovered for a second, looking down at the girl's big, pleading brown eyes, then floated back to the front of the classroom as he always did.

Padma didn't say a word.

I was sitting alone today, Blaise decided to skip because it's 'healthy' every once in a while. As of late, I'm beginning to agree with him.

"Would you look at that, the Snake Slut actually showed up to class," Marietta Edgecombe, Chang's best friend, mocked, thinking she was the cleverest person in the world for using my new nickname.

"Ah Edgecombe, I've been waiting for a reason to de-stressify myself," I greeted with a malicious grin.

"Marietta, drop it, she's not worth it," Chang looked down at me with a glare of her own before sitting in the back next to Edgecombe.

"Settle, class, for today I have essays to pass back," Professor Binns began class in his usual monotonous tone. Padma Patil let out a loud squeal before chatting amicably with Anthony Goldstein.

After 15 minutes of aimless doodling, my essay, that I vaguely remember putting in some decent amount of effort dropped on my desk.

A D?! I looked up at my ghostly professor who hovered away, dropping the rest of the essays on the student's desk then hovered back to the front of the class.

This is why I don't try in this class.

Groaning to myself I proceeded to rip the assignment, stopping myself once I saw the title. "The History of Various Battle Strategies for the Triwizard Tournament."

 _On the front, written in golden script is, Through the Ages: The Triwizard Tournament._

 _"_ _I hope you find this to your liking," Cedric grinned while handing me the heavy book._

 _"_ _Yep, this should have everything I need. Thank you, Cedric."_

For once I am now wide awake in History of Magic, sporadically tapping the tip of my quill on my desk, waiting for class to end. If I can find that book, I can potentially come up with a strategy and possibly predict what the first task is going to be. Maybe I can get an idea of just how dangerous the tournament truly is and modify Snape's training with something more realistic. And maybe, just maybe, I can finally get some answers.

If only the clock would tick faster.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Early Christmas! I realize it's been over a year since I've posted and I apologize for that! Life ended up really tackling me to the ground time and time again and I'm finally at a point where everything is starting to relax.  
I've had this chapter ready to go for a little bit now, I've actually had to go back and re-write it a few times because I wasn't happy with it and I was very, very stuck, but now I've finally gained the courage to post it!  
As far as an uploading schedule, I don't have a set one in mind yet and for the next chapter, I still have a lot of organizing to do but I really hope to get it up around New Years or maybe a little bit after! I don't want to go another year without posting against because I really do want to see this story to the end and I still hold a lot of love and passion for it.  
To everyone, that's stuck around and still checking in and reading it, thank you so much and I really hope y'all still continue to stick with my story.  
I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!  
~Aquarious Shadow**


End file.
